Viviendo Mentiras
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: A veces, la más grande mentira es negarnos la verdad a nosotros mismos…
1. La historia de dos niñas

**REEDITADA**

Una historia que me surgió la idea un día de insomnio. No es demasiado extensa, solo son siete capítulos más el epilogo. Serán cada uno más largo de lo usual, a fin de evitar tantas actualizaciones. Intentaré lo posible de hacerlo semanalmente, pero todo depende de mi carga de trabajo. En este caso la cita del inicio del capitulo engloba por completo el mensaje de la narración.

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Resumen general:** El tiempo no pasa en balde. Cada día transcurrido es una agonía constante, el saber que la vida que vives, es tan solo la más grande mentira. ¿Por qué el temor a decir la verdad?.

**Sumary:** A veces, la más grande mentira es negarnos la verdad a nosotros mismos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viviendo Mentiras**

**(Living Lies)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo I**

**La historia de dos niñas**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio"_

-Robert Louis Stevenson-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

El caos generalizado por las divisiones era más que evidente. Los dioses de la muerte iban y venían por los pasillos en la Sociedad de Almas. Ultimando la reciente noticia del día. Los murmullos e invenciones no se hicieron esperar; e inclusive algunos oficiales, no tuvieron más remedio que reprender a ciertos miembros ante las noticias esparcidas por ellos. Muchas de ellas falsas.

―¿Es, ya oficial?

El rubio cuestiono a su amigo pelirrojo, el cual miraba con desinterés el papeleo en su oficina. Los dejo a un lado fastidiado de haberlos tenido que aprobar. Coloco sus manos bajo su barbilla, antes de responderle.

―Lo será dentro de poco, Kira –suspiro- por el reporte recibido el día de ayer, no le quedan más que horas –se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, mientras miraba el cercano atardecer- parece que fue ayer cuando vino a este lugar por primera vez –miro el cielo- que ahora francamente me asombra el saber que esta vez se queda para siempre

―Renji

―¿No es irónico, el saber que nada ha terminado como se suponía? –expuso el pelirrojo-

―¿Alguna vez alguien supuso?

Cuestiono la fémina de la habitación, mientras esta cruzaba una de sus piernas en el sillón de la oficina.

―Rangiku san –volteó hacia ella- al menos todos creíamos en un principio que la guerra terminaría para el bien de todos –ocupo su asiento- por lo menos imagine que acabaría diferente para ellos…

―Así que de eso hablabas, Renji –se levanto y camino rumbo al escritorio y se sentó sobre el mismo- ese hecho si que genero una gran sorpresa en todos

―¡Matsumoto! –le reprendió levemente el rubio- sabes bien que no es tema para tratar en un lugar así

Antes de cualquier respuesta, la interrupción abrupta en la oficina los hizo girarse rápidamente, para ver al intruso en la conversación. Se trataba de un integrante en la cuarta división, el mismo que una vez fue bedel en la celda de Rukia, en el pasado. Su rostro sudoroso y respiración entrecortada les indicaba claramente que era algo importante lo que les iba a informar. Hanatauro Yamada, respiraba con dificultad. Coloco sus manos en su pecho intentando regular su respiración, antes de proceder con el anuncio que debía comunicar al Capitán de la Tercera División.

―Un…, momen…, to –exhalaba agitado- por…, favor

Unos segundos después respiro profundamente.

―Lo lamento –se sobo la cabeza- pero tan pronto como me lo informaron, he venido corriendo a la división –los miro- Kurosaki Ichigo ha muerto en el mundo humano –tomo aire- en cuestión minutos su alma abra arribado a la Sociedad de Almas y será un residente permanente

―Ya veo –comento desosegado-

Renji se levanto de su escritorio, lo mismo hizo la mujer y los tres antiguos ocupantes de la sala abandonaron la habitación. Su rostro era tenso y mostraba clara frustración, ahora solo había que esperar para ver como sucederían las cosas.

―¿Dónde le esperan?

Interrogo Renji, mientras se detenía en el marco de la puerta, junto al séptimo oficial.

―Parece que su alma arribara en el distrito Hokuan, en el monte Koifushi (1), tengo entendido que el Capitán Ukitake fue el encargado de darle el entierro a su alma

Renji, chasco su lengua ante la mención del Capitán de la Décimo Tercera división.

―Todavía ni llega y ya lo están tratando como a una persona importante –negó con su cabeza- espero que este trato tan elitista no se le suba a la cabeza –coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Hanatauro- regresa a tu división, y gracias por el mensaje

Salió de su oficina y todos le siguieron. Caminaban rumbo al área señalada, donde el alma de un viejo amigo llegaría, luego de tantos años de espera. Ante su asombro y sorpresa, el lugar estaba prácticamente desolado. A excepción de Yamamoto Genryuusai y su teniente Sasakibe Choujirou, nadie más lo esperaba para llegar.

―Por lo visto, no se le subirán los humos –hablo con sarcasmo la mujer- de hecho su alma tendrá un recepción muy fría a mi gusto –suspiro- ¡ya se, y si lo invitamos a tomar para celebrar!

Comento excitada ante la idea.

―Me parece que tu idea tendrá que esperar a otro momento

Menciono Kira.

Renji camino más y se alejo de ellos. Se coloco junto al comandante general, a quien saludo con respetuosa inclinación. Sasibake hizo lo mismo con el Capitán recién llegado y se alejo, camino junto al resto de los tenientes. Los hombres de alto rango, miraron el cielo nocturno de abril.

―¿Ansioso, Capitán Abarai? –lo miro de soslayo- ha sido largo tiempo, desde la última vez que lo vio

―No tanto señor –expreso en un susurro- solo han pasado cincuenta y cinco años –se rasco la cabeza incómodo- es un parpadeo para nosotros

Lo interrumpieron.

―Pero toda una existencia vivida, Capitán no lo olvide –volteó hacia él- nuestra presencia es longeva comparada con el parpadeo de la vida de los humanos

―Lo se señor –se excuso-

―Espero que lo guie prudentemente por la Sociedad de Almas –apretó su bastón- y que no se meta en ningún tipo de problema –lo observo con seriedad absoluta- ¿sabe de lo que le estoy hablando, Capitán?

Antes de que Renji tuviese una oportunidad de responder, fue interrumpido afortunadamente por una muy expectante Matsumoto que saludaba alegremente al recién llegado en esa solitaria área.

―¡Ahí!

Agitaba sus manos, para que este la mirase. A lo lejos, un par de metros a la distancia una sombra casi irreconocible se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos. El perfil iba tomando forma. Hasta que finalmente lo vislumbraron luego de tantos años a un viejo y querido amigo. Quien a diferencia del último recuerdo que mantenían en sus mentes, se veía mucho más grande. Tal vez aparentaría unos veintiocho años más o menos. Seguía teniendo ese cabello color zanahoria. No obstante lo más notorio era esa mirada de franca melancolía que les mostraba a los presente. Suspiro el recién llegado, y camino hacia ellos.

―¡Hey! –no supo como dar el primer saludo- ha sido un largo tiempo

Renji esbozo una sonrisa y refunfuño en el acto.

―Idiota, no ha sido tanto como creías

Ichigo le miro con molestia ante sus palabras.

―Lo siento Renji, pero para mí cincuenta y cinco años han sido mucho tiempo –se cruzo de brazos- y morir a los ochenta y cinco ha sido un largo camino que recorrer solo

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se hizo más grande. Habían ciertas cosas que no cambiaban.

―Al menos alégrate de no haber arribado siendo un vejestorio

Ichigo lo miro perplejo y también sonrió.

―Bueno, eso si lo agradezco y…

Yamamoto Genryuusai aclaro su garganta y llamo la atención de los hombres, quienes comprendieron que tal vez podrían ser regañados por sus palabras antes citadas.

―Es bueno saber que finalmente su alma podrá estar en este lugar –camino hacia Ichigo- supongo que el Capitán Ukitake le explico lo de su zanpakutou y el porque en este momento no arribo con su arma

―Si me lo explico, dijo que…

El anciano levanto su mano, deteniendo las palabras de Ichigo.

―Eso lo discutiremos más adelante, por ahora los dejaremos solos –mientras indicaba al resto de los presentes- me gustaría charlar con usted Kurosaki, sobre ciertos planes que tenemos ahora que será un residente permanente de la Sociedad de Almas –lo miro fijamente- tendrá un permiso especial para ingresar a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, sin tanto escándalo como la primera vez –le dio la espalda- el Capitán Abarai lo llevará a la Primera División –le informo- los espero a medio día señores

Dando una clara orden sin mencionarla, le indico al resto que lo siguieran y los dejasen. Un incómodo silencio se formo entre los viejos amigos. Era difícil dar una conversación.

―¿Y, cómo ha sido todo? –pregunto torpemente el pelirrojo- por aquí no ha habido grandes cambios

―¿Grandes? –se mofo y se sentó en el pasto- ¡ahora eres Capitán Renji! –hablo con sorpresa- es algo de lo que deberías sentirte orgulloso, la última vez que nos vimos aún eras teniente

―No es la gran cosa –se coloco junto a él- de hecho es muy tedioso –suspiro cansado.- Ahora yo debo dar las órdenes finales de todo, y estar al pendiente de todos los miembros, ir a las reuniones de Capitanes una vez por semana –miro el cielo- y ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude irme de jerga toda la noche

Ichigo se río.

―Lo siento Renji –se disculpo sinceramente, luego de la mirada recelosa- es solo que jamás imagine que hablarías algún día de esa manera

―¡Idiota! –lo reprendió- tengo que dar otra imagen ahora que estoy en este puesto –se cruzo de brazos- mis subordinados confían en mí

―Ah

Otra incomoda afonía se apodero de ellos.

―Tengo entendido que Orihime esta aquí desde hace años

―Diez para ser precisos –le corrigió- sigue igual de hermosa y preparando esa horrible comida –sonrió- hace ya ocho años que forma parte de las divisiones y tan solo cinco años de su nombramiento como teniente de la Quinta División, en sustitución de Hinamori

―¿Realmente?

Indago, sin embargo daba la impresión que solo cuestionaba para perder el tiempo o llegar a otro tema a tratar. Uno que él no quería tocar precisamente esa noche.

―Si, para todos fue una sorpresa. Pensamos que entraría a la Cuarta División o quizás la Décimo Tercera, -suspiro- pero... -silencio incómodo- parece que prefirió la Quinta

―Aja

―Ishida ahora esta en la Décimo Segunda, muy a la sorpresa de todos –se incomodaba- bajo el mando Kurotsuchi –tosió- el llego hace…

Intentaba recordar la fecha exacta de su llegada y tenía dificultades para acordarse.

―Fue hace treinta años, que Uryuu llego aquí –le respondió- tuvo un accidente automovilístico cuando regresaba de una conferencia en Kioto –se levanto- me siento raro sin la bata del hospital –miro su ropa- aunque aliviado por no haber llegado con ella

Recordó que el Capitán Ukitake le dio una yukata azul índigo, al citarle que si le hacia el entierro a su alma con la bata así arribaría a la Sociedad de Almas.

―Y Chad, tal vez llegue a los cien años –lo miro- cuando me visito en el hospital se veía muy bien

―Estoy esperando –se levanto- a que hagas esa pregunta Ichigo –se paro frente a él- eso que has querido saber desde que llegaste

―Es un asunto sin importancia –comenzó a caminar- en…

―¡Ichigo!

―¡RENJI! –lo miro un instante- por favor. Me dijo Ukitake san, que me indicarías donde pasaría la noche, estoy cansado –dio un par de pasos- morir no es fácil –suspiro- así que por favor

El pelirrojo camino molesto. Dejando atrás a su amigo y se ignoraron mutuamente el resto del trayecto. Por los lugares que pasasen la gente los señalaba con curiosidad, a ser más precisos a Ichigo específicamente, más no le importaba.

―Esta es mi casa –le indico- te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que necesites –entraron en la propiedad- en este momento lo tengo más abandonado que otra cosa –le informo- paso mucho tiempo en la división y no tengo oportunidad alguna de venir –camino hacia un mueble- aquí hay algo de ropa, es mía, pero puedes usarla no puedes traer siempre esa

Poco después le mostro la residencia. Un espacio de tres habitaciones con un pequeño jardín trasero; una recamara, sala y baño. Además del cuarto de tatami (2), todo con madera de arce.

―Se que no parece la gran cosa, pero en otros tiempos este era mi pequeños escondite –camino hacia el jardín- hay una buena vista del Junrinan (3)

Ichigo camino hacia su amigo y comprueba la veracidad de sus palabras. El edificio estaba sobre un cerro, por lo cual podía observar con claridad, parte de la ciudad nocturna. La contemplo con tristeza. De reojo Renji lo miraba con preocupación.

―Lamento las molestias Renji

―No es nada Ichigo, este lugar esta más vacio ya te lo dije antes –se cruzo de brazos- y es bueno que la gente de por aquí no piense que lo he abandonado, o intentarán apropiarse de mi departamento –lo miro serio-

Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa. Renji, se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

―¿Por cierto, si llegas a ver a Orihime o a Uryuu diles que me visiten?

Se detuvo y lo miro con molestia.

―¿Acaso crees que debo decirles? –lo miro escéptico- lo más seguro es que los tengas merodeando por aquí antes de que lo imagines, tienen muchas ganas de verte y charlar contigo

Emprendió una vez más su marcha y se despedía con la mano, dándole la espalda a su amigo en el proceso.

―Pasaré por ti a las once en punto –abrió la puerta y se detuvo- es el primer distrito, en el Junrinan cerca de la zona de los nobles que esta el lugar donde deseas ir

Exclamo en un suave susurro. Salió por completo y lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos.

―Gracias Renji

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Muy temprano en la mañana, salió del departamento y luego de andar sin conocer topo con un bello jardín. Tomo un crisantemo en tonos violetas. Un par de minutos más y con la ayuda de ciertos transeúntes encontró el camino indicado por Renji. Se sorprendió al notar el contraste entre el Junrinan y el sector Aristócrata de la Sociedad de Almas. Las largas y grandes paredes blancas contrastaban con las diminutas propiedades de la zona donde paso la noche. Las casas estaban visiblemente separadas las unas de las otras, pasillos impecables y perfectos. Todos ellos solitarios caminos para andar. A excepción de las guardias privadas, que lo miraban con recelo.

Chasco su lengua con desagrado y les dio una mirada con el ceño fruncido ante la actitud de los hombres. Lo cual los atemorizo un poco. Ese maldito lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, suspiro cansado. Si que era difícil el estar ahí.

Poco después de media hora más de marcha, arribo a su verdadero destino. Las puertas estaban completamente abiertas y sin nadie, que cuidase ese recinto. Un largo camino de piedra blanca le indicaba, indirectamente por donde andar. Miro a su alrededor, y se sorprendió al ver unas espaciosas casas dispuestas cuidadosamente y una más ostentosa que la otra. A lo lejos percibió la más opulenta de todas y supo que era esa a donde debía dirigirse.

Dio unos pasos más, y se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera de cerezo. La toco delicadamente. ¿Era acaso una buena idea el estar ahí?. Dio un paso hacia atrás, tal vez debería volver. No tenía forma de medir el tiempo y no quería causarle problemas a Renji por su culpa. Cuando por azares desvió su mirada hacia abajo, comprobó que la cerradura estaba abierta. ¿Serían acaso tan descuidados para cometer tal imprudencia?. Quizás eso le decía que debía entrar y verla una vez más.

Ingreso al espacioso recinto y cerro la puerta tras él. El lugar estaba iluminado claramente por un gran domo en el techo. El cual filtraba una gran cantidad de luz, lo que generaba una apariencia etérea al espacio completo, casi sacado de un sueño. Lo miro francamente maravillado, ante la visión que tenía frente a él. Y a lo lejos en suelo de ahí, percibió un elemento que no formaba parte de la decoración evidente. Una manta roja esparcida y contrastante con el blanco suelo. Camino intrigado hacia ese espacio. Se coloco en cuclillas para tener una mejor vista y se sorprendió al comprobar que había alguien durmiendo.

Se trataba de un infante de pequeña edad. Quien dormía plácidamente y tapado por completo con la tela roja, la cual cubría su pequeño cuerpo en su totalidad. Su respiración era apacible y delicada. Antes de que tocase la tela, el ser debajo de ella se irguió precipitadamente, pero la cobija aún cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Por lo que solo pudo percibir sus ojos, con una hermosa mirada en ellos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y esto trajo la atención de ambos, los cuales miraron con asombro a los recién llegados. Esto más que nada fue una sorpresa para el diminuto intruso que con rapidez se coloco detrás de Ichigo, en un vano intento de ocultarse de uno de los hombres.

―¿Así, qué aquí estas?

Exclamo más aliviado que molesto el noble.

―Se te ha dicho varias veces que este no es lugar para que pases la noche –camino hacia ellos- ¿cómo has logrado escabullirte esta ocasión? -miro a su sirviente- habrá que mejorar la seguridad de la mansión -le indico-

―¡Byakuya!

Finalmente el hombre miraba al escudo del infante. Y renegó mentalmente.

―Ha pasado tiempo Kurosaki –lo miro fijamente- pensé que no vendrías nunca a este lugar –se inclino- tienes una reunión importante el día de hoy -dio un paso- de hecho es una reunión en conjunta

―Lo se –exclamo con fastidio-

―Renji –llamo a su antiguo teniente- no se retrasen ya sabes que el comandante Yamamoto, no tolera los retrasos

Uno de los sirvientes se coloco lentamente junto a Byakuya y esperaba las órdenes del noble. Byakuya tomo con delicadeza al infante y con ternura retiro la cobija que cubría su cuerpo. Lo cual revelo su identidad. Se trataba de una pequeña niña, quien de haber estado en el mundo de los vivos, aparentaría unos cinco años tal vez, vistiendo un elegante kimono rosa y portando el kenseikan (4). Sintió su corazón detenerse al mirar a la chiquilla, quien era una clara replica de Rukia, pero en versión pequeña. Más aún, al saber quien era en realidad.

―Ella es Ume (5)

Le indico cuando observo su mirada perdida en la niña. Se levanto y la tomo entre sus brazos, comprobó con rapidez su estado y nuevamente con señas indico que le diesen la cobija. Con ella cubrió a Ume y le dio la espalda a Ichigo, el cual aún estaba inclinado en el suelo incapaz de hacer cualquier tipo de reacción, tan solo tenía la mirada perdida en la nada.

―¡MI CHAPPY! –grito- ¡ESTA DETRÁS DE ÉL!

Señalo el peluche con forma de conejo blanco colocado detrás de él. Ichigo, lo tomo y se levanto, un gran dolor en su pecho lo inundo por completo, ese era un regalo que le había dado a Rukia hace mucho tiempo atrás. Camino hacia ellos y se lo entrego, fue tan solo un instante pero al rozar su pequeña mano sintió algo en su interior.

―Gracias

Le sonrió dulcemente la niña y antes de algo más, se acerco con rapidez a él y beso brevemente su mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento, hacia el salvador de su peluche. Byakuya, tan solo miro con preocupación la escena completa, esperaba que él no comenzase una escena en ese lugar precisamente. Durante años, pensó en como contestar a sus preguntas si este las hacia. Camino en compañía de su criado y salieron juntos del Mausoleo del Clan Kuchiki. Ichigo estaba consternado y no pudo decir ni hacer nada, tan solo se quedo viendo como ambos se marchaban y los dejaban solos.

―Renji

Musito en un suplica evidente. Él citado camino lentamente hacia su amigo, y coloco una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Tomo aire antes de responderle.

―Como ha dicho el Capitán Kuchiki –suspiro- ella es Ume –lo miro directamente a los ojos- la hija de Rukia y de Ashido (6)

Renji contemplo como la mirada de Ichigo se tornaba pesada y nostálgica. Percibió también la tensión en el cuerpo de su amigo y su claro deseo de marcharse de se lugar lo más pronto posible. Retiro su mano y antes de irse, coloco el crisantemo sobre la tumba de Rukia. Y ambos emprendieron la marcha a la Primera División.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo II

Como dos perfectos extraños

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Glosario**

+ (1) Lugar donde entrenó Shiba Kaien a Rukia Kuchiki por primera vez.

+ (2) Son asociados con tradiciones japonesas como la ceremonia del té.

+ (3) Primer distrito de la Sociedad de Almas

+ (4) Símbolo de nobleza

+ (5) Nombre de niña con significado de ciruelo

+ (6) Personaje exclusivo el anime

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Como cite en inicio, la idea me surgió un día de insomnio. A diferencia de otras historias, tengo más capítulos escritos, por lo cual tal vez detenga algunos proyectos un par de semanas más. Lo lamento, pero mi tiempo libre me agobia tanto como el del trabajo y la escuela. Por teorías, y aún no ha sido explicado por Tite, tomaré una de las que mejor pueden aplicarse al caso. El envejecimiento en el caso de Ume será de por cada década vivida un año, por lo tanto ella tendría cinco años.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	2. Como dos perfectos extraños

**REEDITADA**

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Resumen general:** El tiempo no pasa en balde. Cada día transcurrido es una agonía constante, el saber que la vida que vives, es tan solo la más grande mentira. ¿Por qué el temor a decir la verdad?.

**Sumary:** A veces, la más grande mentira es negarnos la verdad a nosotros mismos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viviendo Mentiras**

**(Living Lies)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo II**

**Como dos perfectos extraños**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_¡Actúa en vez de suplicar. Sacrifícate sin esperanza de gloria ni recompensa!._

_Si quieres conocer los milagros, hazlos tú antes. Sólo así podrá cumplirse tu peculiar destino."_

-Ludwing Van Beethoven-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Llegaron con apenas diez minutos de adelanto a la primera división. Renji se mostraba nervioso, ayer por la noche al regresar a la división recibió un mensaje por medio de una mariposa infernal; en la cual se le informaba de hacer acto de presencia en una reunión. Justo a la misma hora que había citado a su amigo. Eso lo había incomodado notablemente. Esperaba que no fuese aquello que se imaginaba.

―¿Renji?

Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

―¿Y, ahora que hacemos?

Le dijo observando la gran puerta con la insignia de la división, la cual estaba cerrada.

―Hay que esperar a que se abra por sí misma, y nos de paso Ichigo –rasco su cabeza- ¿oye?... –lo miro de soslayo- lo de hace rato, yo… -se incomodo- debí, haberte dicho más y no solo el lugar donde esta Rukia –suspiro- verás…, yo…

Las puertas se abrieron e Ichigo ingreso precipitadamente a la sala. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto al vislumbrar a los Capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas. Dispuestos en dos filas, quienes brevemente observaron al Capitán de la Tercera División y a él mismo. Renji anduvo unos pasos más y se coloco entre las Capitanas Soi Fong y Unohana Retsu. Por su parte, él se posiciono al término de la fila, frente a Yamamoto Genryuusai. El anciano aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

―Me alegra la puntualidad de ambos –se levanto de su silla- el día de ayer se le explico lo de su zanpakutō

Espero a que le respondiera.

―Si –miro al Capitán que lo trajo el día anterior- Ukitake san, me comento algo al respecto. Que hay una gran diferencia entre el morir realmente y el solo hecho de sacar mi alma de mi cuerpo –suspiro- que necesito concentrar mi poder espiritual, para volver a darle forma a Zangetsu

―Eso e cierto –le corroboro el anciano- eso sucede debido a las circunstancias en las que obtuvo su zanpakutō, quien a diferencia de los presentes tuvimos que pasar por un entrenamiento largo para desarrollarlas

Camino hacia él.

―Entonces será algo sencillo para mí –se afirmo- no puede…

―No será tan sencillo, a menos que logre una perfecta armonía con tu poder espiritual y tus emociones Kurosaki Ichigo –lo miro seriamente- la fluctuación de tus sentimientos puede serte un arma de doble filo

Se formo un silencio en la habitación.

―El día de ayer, le comente con brevedad acerca de ciertos planes para usted –se detuvo a tres pasos de él- dada su fuerza espiritual y sus notables habilidades –hablo con firmeza- se piensa hacer una notable excepción con su alma –suspiro hondamente antes de continuar- nadie ha deseado tomar la capitanía de la Quinta División –memoro- han sido esfuerzos infructuosos y la misma ha decaído notablemente con los años –golpeo con su bastón el suelo- Kurosaki Ichigo –lo llamo-

―Si…

―La Sociedad de Almas, la Cámara de los cuarenta y seis, y por la recomendación de prácticamente todos los Capitanes –respiro hondo- se le ofrece el dirigir la Quinta División

Desde que el anciano comenzó con su conversación, le surgió tontamente la idea. En ese momento se reprendió por lo absurdo que le sonó incluso en su mente, era más que obvio que no le darían jamás semejante responsabilidad, dada su naturaleza. No sabía nada de hadou ni mucho menos de bakudou . Tan solo el uso de su espada con la fuerza bruta, literalmente hablando. Lo miro con franca sorpresa.

―Yo… -lo miro de forma contrariada- creo que… -observo el resto de los presentes- ¿no es algo muy precipitado?...

El anciano negó con su cabeza y suspiro de forma cansada.

―Kurosaki –lo llamo amablemente- Inoue Orihime accedió al puesto de Teniente, en un intento desesperado por arreglar la división. Ha servido su ayuda, sin embargo…, aún les falta tener un líder que los guie

Algo en esas palabras lo enfadaron.

―¿Me la esta ofreciendo solo por mi poder? –comento receloso- ni a Uryuu ni a ella…

Fue interrumpido.

―A sus amigos, al momento de su arribo se les ofrecieron altos rangos –cerro sus ojos- sin embargo…, ellos pidieron pasar por la Academia antes, y aprender más sobre nosotros

―¿Por qué yo, no tengo esa opción?

―Porque ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo Kurosaki –se acerco más a él y lo tomo de los hombros- seré honesto con usted –suspiro- de haber estado otra División sin Capitán se la habría ofrecido, pera la Quinta es la única que nadie ha querido tomar –lo soltó- desde el final de la guerra

Camino hacia su asiento.

―Es un sitio donde el nombre de Aizen Sousuke, aún pesa entre sus miembros –se recargo en el bastón- por lo tanto un nombre con el mismo peso que el suyo, tendrá un gran significado para ellos

Ichigo miro al resto de los Capitanes, quienes seguían escuchado las palabras del Comandante General.

―Has logrado grandes cosas en el pasado –susurro- se que esto animará a los miembros –exhalo- y poco a poco podrán olvidarse del doloroso pasado, que una vez vivimos

―No todos podemos olvidar el pasado…

Exclamo en voz baja, Ichigo. Byakuya cerró sus ojos brevemente, Yamamoto lo miro de soslayo y el resto de los presentes sabían claramente a que venían sus palabras. Algunos bajaron la cabeza apenados y otros más se movían incómodos.

―Pero… -capto la atención de todos- si eso puede ayudar lo haré

Miro con firmeza al Comandante General, y estaba seguro que podría ser de utilidad.

―Gracias, Kurosaki Ichigo –tosió un poco- esperaremos unos días a fin de que su alma se acostumbre y pueda llamar nuevamente a su zanpakutō

―Entiendo

Golpeo el suelo, dando por finalizada su reunión con él.

―Puedes retirarte, Hanatarou lo espera fuera de la sala, para llevarlo a la salida de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

Ichigo se retiro de la sala y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yamamoto Genryuusai suspiro de forma relajada. Sobo sus hombros cansados.

―¿Qué ha sucedido Capitán Kuchiki?

Indago franco el anciano.

―Ha visto a Ume, señor

Yamamoto suspiro hondamente, se levanto una vez más.

―¿Ha pasado algo más?

Camino hacia la ventana y la abrió. Dejando pasar el sol y mirando a las calles de Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Instantes después vislumbro a los dos hombres el andar por el pasillo, hasta que los perdió de vista.

―No señor, tan solo la vio

―No creí que tuviese el valor suficiente de ir a la residencia de su familia –camino un poco y dejo que el sol lo cubriese por completo- no es algo que me imagine que haga –externo el longevo- es inusual

―Fue al mausoleo del Clan –aclaro el noble-

―¿Volvió a escabullirse Byakuya?

Inquirió Ukitake. A esa altura, era un rumor muy esparcido que la pequeña Ume solía escaparse de la residencia principal y pasar la noche en la tumba de su madre. Una acción que hacia años género la movilización completa de la guardia de la familia Kuchiki.

―Falta muy poco para su cumpleaños –hablo Shunsui-

―Y también, para el aniversario

Termino la frase Retsu, mientras sonreía con melancolía. Acto seguido se formo un pesado silencio.

―Esto no esta bien Capitán Yamamoto –exclamo con preocupación, el pelirrojo- Ichigo es fuerte y es capaz de aprender con rapidez –suspiro- pero, no esta preparado para esto –se tenso- sabemos todos que es bastante impulsivo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando esos dos se encuentren?... –cuestiono- si…

―Renji –lo reprendió Byakuya- Kurosaki, también es un individuo que acepta sus responsabilidades

―Pero…

Lo miro con vehemencia no creyendo las palabras de su antiguo Capitán.

―Ashido e Ichigo, ellos… -externo el pelirrojo-

―Nada cambia el pasado Renji, eso es algo que por lo visto Kurosaki ya ha aceptado

―¿Y Ume?...

Hablo con preocupación el bermejo (1).

―Lo has visto esta mañana –lo miro- a pesar de todo, él jamás podrá sentir resentimiento alguno contra ella –cerro sus ojos- casi me atrevo a pensar que la protegerá a cualquier costo… -exclamo en un susurro-

Kurotsuchi chasco su lengua con molestia. Rompiendo la tensión del momento. Mucho a la alegría de varios.

―Son cuestiones que no deberíamos tratar en un lugar así –jugo con sus manos- deberíamos estar haciendo cosas más importantes ahora –los miro- que ponernos a hablar sobre tonterías

―Eso lo dices tu Kurotsuchi, porque no tienes nada por dentro

Expreso con sorna Zaraki.

―A mí también me preocupa la actitud que pueda tomar Ichigo –externo sinceramente el parchado- suele actuar impredeciblemente

Los murmullos estallaron en la sala, y de pronto estas dieron paso a discusiones entre los miembros presentes. Hasta que finalmente Yamamoto con un golpe en el suelo, silencio la sala.

―No negaré el hecho de esa posibilidad –los miro seriamente- sin embargo, debo pensar también en el bienestar de la Quinta División y en su futuro –camino hacia su asiento- si cualquier cosa pasa entre ellos, tienen mi permiso de usar la fuerza si es necesario

Una afonía.

―Pueden retirarse Capitanes

Pasaron algunos minutos en total silencio. Hasta que finalmente las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la Teniente de la Quinta División. Quien camino hasta detenerse frente al hombre que parecía dormir en su asiento.

―El Capitán Kuchiki tiene razón, Kurosaki kun jamás le haría algún tipo de daño a Ume –sonrió con tristeza- se parece demasiado a ella

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El camino a casa fue más largo de lo esperado. Su visita al mausoleo y luego la oferta fueron más de lo que pudo contener por un día. Prácticamente fue obligado a tomar el puesto. Sonrió con nostalgia, volver a Corte de los Espíritus Puros como Capitán, no era algo que hubiese planeado. Observo con cuidado la zona, por la que andaba. Una gran cantidad de almas iban y venían en sus actividades diarias. Se asombro al ver la escases de comida, al final recordó que la mayoría de los espíritus no la necesitaban.

―¡Pero miren quien esta aquí!

Anduvo con pasos apresurados hacia Ichigo, Jindabô el protector de la puerta del oeste. Lo tomo de la cara y lo examino con cuidado.

―¡ICHIGO! –lo soltó- esto es maravilloso –le dio unas palmadas- mira que escuche un rumor pero, pensé que eran mentiras –le sonrió- tu y aquí en definitiva

Le devolvió el gesto.

―Gracias, pero… -rasco su cabeza- uno no vive para siempre

―Ya lo decía yo que luces más viejo

―¡Nah! –lo miro- ahora me veo unos años más joven

Continuaron conversando sobre mil y un temas. Jindabô cuido de forma precisa cualquier tipo de plática que involucrase a Rukia, y eso le era sumamente complicado.

―Oye, Jindabô –miro hacia la Corte de los Espíritus Puros - ¿sabes dónde esta Kuukaku san ahora? –observo al corpulento hombre- tengo deseos de hablar con ella –exclamo vagamente- y charlar también con Ganju

―En el mismo lugar donde la viste por última vez, me parece Ichigo

Un largo e incomodo silencio.

―Gracias

Se alejo, minutos después arribo a su destino. Algo muy sencillo de ubicar su casa, dada la peculiar decoración de la misma.

―¡Dios!. Es igual de horrible que la primera vez…

Un gran golpe lo envió al suelo, obligándolo a callarse en el acto. Gracias a un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas, que silenciaron sus palabras. Mientras se recuperaba en el suelo, la mujer lo miraba despectivamente. No le gustaba que la criticasen por sus gustos.

―¡Tanto tiempo, idiota y es lo primero que se te ocurre decir!

Ella, seguía igual que la última vez la vio. Solo que ahora su vestimenta era de un azul índigo. Luego de tan ameno reencuentro, los dos ingresaron a la sala subterránea. Los criados trajeron algo de sake.

―Supongo que ya estas en edad de beber. ¿No Ichigo?

Él, le sonrió con picardía.

―Claro, Kuukaku san –le sirvió a ella y luego a él- ya no soy un niño –le bromeo- y hablando de críos –miro el recinto- ¿dónde esta Ganju?

Kuukaku bebió un par de largos y amargos tragos, antes de dar respuesta sobre el paradero de su hermano.

―¡Ese inútil anda fuera, pero ya vera cuando vuelva!

Musito malvadamente y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo.

―¡Ah!...

Miro la mujer a Ichigo, y esta luego suspiro de forma cansada. ¿Cómo empezar una conversación que no tuviese ese tema?. Y que sobre todo no pareciera que intentaba evadirlo a cualquier costo.

―¿Sabes?... –contemplaba el sake de forma aburrida- desde ayer, todo el mundo evita hablar sobre Rukia –la miro- es más…, esta mañana conocí a su niña –bebió un poco- es idéntica a ella… -miro el techo- ¿cuánto cambian las cosas?...

Hubo un largo silencio. En el cual no habían acciones o gestos que rompiesen la veracidad de sus palabras. Ella dejo su alcohol en el suelo y camino hacia Ichigo, lo sujeto firmemente del rostro y lo obligo a mirarla fijamente.

―Creemos que es doloroso para ti

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego se rió fuertemente antes las palabras de la mujer. Logrando con esto liberar su rostro.

―¡Cielos, Kuukaku san! –se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos- ¿tan mala pinta tengo? –sonrió con melancolía- tan solo… -miro el suelo- pienso, ¿porqué las cosas acabaron así? –musito- solo quería hablar con alguien sobre eso –suspiro- pero, tal parece…

―¿Qué quiere saber? –se sentó frente a él y lo miro seria- ¿lo qué todo el mundo pensó cuando se dio la noticia? –hablo con rapidez- ¿qué si te traiciono por al tener una hija con otro hombre?..., ¿qu…

Alzo su mano y la silencio en el acto.

―Tan solo, si fue feliz…

Susurro al momento de levantarse.

―I…, chi…, go…

Lo miro con extrañeza. De todas las plausibles respuestas, esta era la última que pudo haber esperado escuchar de sus labios.

―Gracias, Kuukaku san por el alcohol –caminaba- salúdame a Ganju y dile que un día de estos lo visitaré –abrió la puerta- gracias por escucharme

Minutos después cuando Ichigo se hubo marchado, de un solo trago tomo el resto de la bebida del recipiente; para luego lanzar un sonoro grito. Lo cual la relajo rápidamente.

―¿Sabes una cosa Ichigo? –miro la puerta- Kuchiki Rukia nunca antes fue tan feliz, como cuando supo que sería madre –memoro- tenía una hermosa sonrisa todo el tiempo –se levanto- pero…, decirte eso –suspiro- sería desastroso para tu corazón –aclaro su garganta- ¿no, Yoruichi?

Abrió otra puerta y por ella ingreso un gato negro.

―Las cosas se complican Kuukaku –se coloco junto a la mujer- Ichigo tendrá problemas para invocar a su zanpakutō después de todo

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Una vez más llego al sitio donde arribo su alma. Maldita sea, su sentido de la orientación comenzaba a ser similar al de Zaraki. Exhalo de forma cansada, y luego miro con mayor atención la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. En su antigua ciudad, los espacios verdes estaban casi desaparecidos. La inmensidad del paisaje le era embriagadora y maravillosa. Cerró sus ojos y una fresca brisa recorrió su cuerpo, relajándolo y alejando la tensión del día.

Sin embargo, ese mágico momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por un par de gritos desesperados.

―¡JODER!. ¡NO OTRA VEZ! –vocifero- ¡USTEDES! –señalo al resto- ¡BUSQUEN POR EL ESTE DEL BOSQUE! –apunto al área- ¡LOS DEMÁS CONMIGO!

―¡SI!

Gritaron varios guardias, que pasaron despavoridos junto a Ichigo y al mismo tiempo lo empujaron bruscamente contra un par de matorrales. Todo paso tan rápido que no pudo actuar con velocidad, unos cuantos golpes a esos sujetos no habrían estado del todo mal. Junto a él los arbustos se movían de forma curiosa. Intrigado se acerco un poco más y con precaución los movió lentamente.

―¿Ume?...

L a pequeña alzo su rostro asustada, pero se relajo al observarlo a él, frente a ella. Sujeto con firmeza su mano, y lo obligo a colocarse a su lado. Y antes de que hablase, ella lo silencio ayudada de su peluche, el cual lo coloco sobre su boca; impidiéndole hablar.

―¡Silencio!

Miro por sobre la maleza con precaución. Ichigo estaba más que divertido por las acciones de la niña. Era completamente diferente a Rukia, mucho más segura al escapar. Cuando la recordó, sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

―Ya se han ido –alejo el peluche- que bueno –suspiro-

―¿Te buscan?

Comento en voz baja, siguiendo el juego. Ella no respondió, y de una pequeña bolsa que cargaba saco un par de omusubis (1). Le entrego el primero a él y el restante fue para ella.

―Buen provecho

Comenzó a ingerirlo a grandes bocanadas. Intento ofrecerle a su muñeco, el cual negó.

―¿No te gustan los omusubis? –le dijo al verlo con la comida intacta- mi nana es buena cocinera –limpio sus manos- y por ese le pedí que me hiciera unos –le sonrió-

Por lo visto esperaba que se lo comiese, y en el fondo agradeció el gesto. Se estaba muriendo de hambre, literalmente. Ume se levanto y volvió a mirar por sobre la maleza.

―¿Huyes de casa?...

Indago curioso.

―Es que…

―¡CAPITÁN LA HE ENCONTRADO! –la sujeto Kiyone con firmeza y aliviada al hallarla- ¡CAPITÁN UKITAKE! –reitero- ¡CAPI...

―¡DEJA DE ARMAR ESCANDALO MUJER! –le arrebato a la niña y la examino- ¡SEÑOR ESTA BIEN! –se giro- ¡NO HAY NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE!

―¡ESO LO DIJE YO PRIMERO, MONO PARLANTE! –intento sujetar a la pequeña- ¡ENTRÉGAMELA! –le ordeno- ¡YO…

La discusión entre los oficiales continúo como de costumbre. Hasta que finalmente Jūshirō Ukitake llego, y suspiro de forma cansada como siempre; pero se detuvo en seco cuando lo observo.

―¿¡Ichigo?¡

Sus palabras detuvieron la discusión al momento. Los dos oficiales se giraron para observar a Ichigo, pálidos y sin poder articular palabra alguna. Gracias a esto, Ume logro soltarse el amarre y corrió detrás del mencionado. Se sujetaba con firmeza de su espalda, con desesperación. La mirada de Ukitake se ablando y camino lentamente hacia ellos. Se agacho e intento tomar a la pequeña, pero esta se aferraba más al varón.

―Están muy preocupados por ti, Ume –le informo- hay mucha gente buscándote –tomo el peluche del suelo- no deberías de preocuparlos de esta manera

Ichigo, la sitió temblar contra su cuerpo.

―Pero…

Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

―Deja que ellos te lleven a casa –señalo a sus oficiales- tu tío y tu padre están muy consternados

Miro a Ichigo y su labio inferior le temblaba. Poco después, él le sonrió dulcemente y le hablo.

―Ve a casa Ume –acomodo su cabello detrás del kenseikan- te están esperando –acarició su mejilla con ternura- ya sabes que tu tío es muy huraño –le susurro- y te aseguro que esta muy preocupado

Ella le sonrió y se limpio los ojos. Tomo su peluche y camino hacia los oficiales.

―Si –afirmo con su cabeza- seguro que esta vez si se enoja

Corrió pasando a los representantes de la Décimo Tercera División.

―¡ESPERA!

Gritaron ambos horrorizados de que volviese a perderse. El crepúsculo daba inicio.

―Me voy a casa Ukitake san

Comenzó su andar, no queriendo iniciar una conversación con el Capitán.

―Tienes un gran corazón

Susurro al verlo alejarse.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¡ESO ES TODO SEÑOR!

Grito Sentarō en el recinto de la familia Kuchiki, poco después de entregar a la niña a sus parientes.

―¡ESO DEBÍ HABERLO DICHO YO! –le recrimino a viva voz- ¡FUI YO QUIEN LA ENCONTRO!

―¡MIENTES! –la señalo con el dedo- ¡FUE KUROSAKI ICHIGO!...

Guardo silenio de pronto, ante la mención del nombre. Y, se reprendió seriamente por dentro. Algo que su compañera mima pensaba amargamente en el momento. La tensión en la sala, se elevo de forma alarmante.

―¡Ume!

Se giro y contemplo a la pequeña en el rincón. Ella alzo su vista y observo a su padre, camino apenada hacia él y se aferro con desesperación al conejo de su madre.

―¿Me has escuchado Ume?

―Si –contemplaba el suelo- papá

―¡Mírame!

Le ordeno y la niña obedeció.

―¡No quiero que te acerques nunca más a ese hombre! –se agacho y la abrazo con fuerza- ¡prométemelo por favor hija! –susurro-

―¡ES ABSURDO SI FUERON AMIGOS UNA VEZ…

Sentarō silencio a su camarada y le negó con la cabeza. Debía detener sus palabras en ese instante.

―Si papá –abrazó con mayor insistencia al peluche- te lo prometo

―Nos retiramos –exclamo en voz baja- le diré al Capitán Ukitake, que Kuchiki dono, llego sana y salva a casa –comento con respeto- de la familia Kuchiki –hizo una reverencia para retirarse- ¿Kiyone? –la miro de soslayo- ¿Kiyone?

La mujer apretaba sus puños con ira.

―¡Kurosaki Ichigo no merece esto! –miro con odio, al padre de la niña- me retiro Capitán Kuchiki

Le hizo una reverencia y salió de la mansión. Seguida muy de cerca por su camarada, quien ahora se lamentaba la actitud de ella. Eso les traería problemas más tarde.

Kuchiki Byakuya era un mero espectador en su propia casa. Sus palabras no tenían validez en la vida de la pequeña, no al menos como el quisiese.

―Señor, se han retirado

Le informo uno de los criados. Byakuya se levanto y camino hacia Ume, la tomo suavemente de la mano y se la entrego a una recién llegada criada. Para prepárala para su siesta. Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio. El noble regreso a su asiento, instantes después Ashido se coloco frente a él. Los dos se miraban fríamente el uno al otro.

―Kurosaki Ichigo será el ascendido al rango de Capitán –lo miro- y tomará bajo su cargo a la Quinta División –le informo- así… -un silencio- que cuando llegue el momento deberás mostrarle el respeto que merece –se levanto-

―No dice nada al respecto

Se puso de pie.

―¿Capitán?

―Ashido –murmuro fríamente- el pasado no cambia –le dio la espalda- deberías estar agradecido que él la encontrase –le abrieron la puerta- antes del anochecer, o habríamos pasado otra noche en vela

Salió del recinto dejándolo solo.

―El pasado –camino hacia el jardín- no cambia- alzo su mano e intento atrapar a la luna- ¿cierto Rukia? –luego miro el reflejo de la misma en el estanque- pero si el futuro…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Byakuya ingreso en la alcoba de su sobrina. Y se sentó junto a su cama.

―¿Por qué Ume? –susurro- se que estas despierta

Ella se giro sobre la cama y lo miro con los ojos lloros. Para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y suprimir con fuerza sus deseos de sollozar. Él hombre acarició con ternura su cabellera.

―¿Por qué papá odia a ese hombre?

Exclamo en voz baja.

Byakuya suspiro, como explicarle a un niño un doloroso pasado.

―Son cosas de adultos –le exclamo-

―¿Es un mal hombre?

Se acomodo entre los brazos de su pariente, queriendo dormir en ellos. El noble sonrió gustoso de los actos de su sobrina, ella era tan tierna, tan similar a Hisana y tan diferente a su hermana.

―No Ume –le comento serio- es solo… -medito una respuesta- que no es amigo de tu padre

―Pero, era amigo de mamá –bostezo- eso dijo la señorita –acodo su cabeza- ¿verdad?

―Fue hace mucho tiempo

―¿Antes de que yo naciera?...

Su tío la acuno en sus brazos y espero a que ella se durmiese, antes de volver a colocarla en su cama.

―Mucho antes Ume…, -la creyó dormida y continuo hablando- él amo hace mucho a tu mamá –beso su frente- y aún lo hace hoy en día –se levanto- es alguien que se que te protegerá a costa de su propia vida

La miro unos instantes más y salió de su habitación. Poco después, ella murmuro antes de dormir.

―Kurosaki kun…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo III

La sombra del amor

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Glosario**

+ (1) Bermejo, sinónimo de pelirrojo

+ (2) Es un plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma 2triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** responderé algunas dudas, para aclarar mejor la historia. No todos los comentarios, solo los que han preguntado.

_Uchiha Katze:__ hay unas cosas que no puedo explicar por el desenvolvimiento de la trama. La entrada no fue bloqueada Ichigo simplemente no fue. Lo de su entierro del alma y su Zanpakutō se explican en este capitulo. Renji llego al mismo tiempo que Byakuya._

_SoofiXX__: no realmente, el niño que esta dentro del periquito llega con su misma edad. Yo solo hice que Ichigo al momento de llegar fuese más joven. De ochenta y cinco años, habría sido algo extraño. ¿No te parece?._

_MaryJu-chan:__ aquí cometí un error, o más bien falto una coma. Byakuya hacía la presentación de su sobrina a Ichigo. Sin embargo otros aspectos de la familia se explicarán en el siguiente capitulo._

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	3. La sombra del amor

**REEDITADA**

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota: **palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Resumen general:** El tiempo no pasa en balde. Cada día transcurrido es una agonía constante, el saber que la vida que vives, es tan solo la más grande mentira. ¿Por qué el temor a decir la verdad?.

**Sumary:** A veces, la más grande mentira es negarnos la verdad a nosotros mismos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viviendo Mentiras**

**(Living Lies)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo III**

**La sombra del amor**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Piensa en mí cuando estés triste, _

_porque en la tristeza se piensa en lo que más se ha querido"_

-Anónimo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Se dejo caer en el pasto. Cansado y molesto, si no le fallaba su noción del tiempo; llevaba cuando menos seis horas con su entrenamiento actual, y justo había comenzado a impacientarse. Una preparación, por la cual ya andaba en el mes de constantes practicas infructuosas. Respiraba de forma agitada y hasta cierto punto apremiante. Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, tapando con ella los rayos del sol. Un mes sin poder materializar a Zangetsu. Se rió de si mismo. Si las cosas no mejoraban, mejor que el viejo Yamamoto, se buscase un nuevo Capitán. Ahora, comenzaba a dudar seriamente de sus propias capacidades.

─ _La fluctuación de tus sentimientos puede serte un arma de doble filo_

Las palabras del anciano resonaron en su mente. Se levanto harto del suelo. Algo tan absurdo no sería la razón, por la cual su zanpakutō no respondía su insistente llamado. Volvió a concentrar una vez más su energía espiritual al máximo que podía soportar.

A unos cuantos metros de él un par de dioses de la muerte lo observan con ojos inquisidores, mientras se acercaban lentamente; dada la cantidad de energía liberada en el momento. Se detuvieron a espaldas de él, por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de ellos, aún.

─_¡Dame esa espada dios de la muerte!. Veamos si tu plan funciona de verdad_

─_No me llames dios de la muerte –lo miro fijamente- me llamo Kuchiki Rukia_

─_Ya veo..., yo me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo_

El poder espiritual concentrado hasta el momento, titubeó de forma peligrosa. Y en un instante se descontrolo de forma alarmante. Toda el área estaba en peligro.

─¡CONCÉNTRATE, ICHIGO! –exclamo- ¡relájate y deja que se disperse por si misma!

Hizo caso al consejo, cerró sus ojos y respiro de forma pausada. Lentamente la energía se disipo de forma gradual, hasta que finalmente esta desapareció.

─¡MALDICIÓN!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Al cabo de unos instantes se agacho enervado y sudoroso, al tiempo que golpeaba con impaciencia el pasto. Si era capaz de concentrar tal poder. ¿Entonces, por qué no era capaz de darle forma a Zangetsu?. ¿Por qué en ese mismo instante tenia que recordar uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida?. Bufaba el aire de sus pulmones de forma agitada, cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante su desesperación.

─¡Eso..., ha sido patético, Ichigo!

─¡Cállate! -le siseo-

Le exclamo con sorna Madarame Ikkaku, quien lo miraba con cierto pesimismo. Camino y se coloco frente a Ichigo, a este le siguió su inseparable amigo Ayasegawa Yumichika. Quien movió su cabeza a forma de saludo, para el hombre en cuclillas. Instantes después, el hombre falto de cabello se sentó y de entre sus ropas saco una botella de sake. Misma que le entrego al individuo cansado.

─Bebe y despeja tu mente Ichigo –le sonrió- que con esa pinta que te cargas –suspiro- difícilmente podrás hacer lo que deseas

Le arrebato el recipiente de las manos y bebió en su totalidad el licor.

─Tranquilo Ichigo, que no es agua –miro hacia el campo- ¿qué ha sucedido? -cuestiono- hace unos instantes que tu poder espiritual se descontrolo de forma espantosa –lo miro serio- pensé que tendríamos que intervenir

─Nada –se levanto- perdí la concentración, eso es todo

Iba a proseguir con sus prácticas, cuando Yumichika lo sujeto del hombro impidiéndole el alejarse. Se giro molesto, ante tanta interrupción.

─Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy –lo soltó- ¿por qué no nos acompañas a beber un poco?. Te servirá para distraerte un rato –aclaro su garganta- después de todo en dos días más serás nombrado el nuevo Capitán de la Quinta división

─¡Ah! –-frunció el ceño- será mejor que el viejo se busque un reemplazo con urgencia

─Zangetsu, aún se ha materializado

Fue la clara afirmación de Ikkaku al momento de levantarse. Se sacudió la ropa y camino junto a su camarada.

─Vamos –lo jaloneo- bebamos y relajémonos –estornudo- debes aprovechar estos momento de paz, que cuando tomes el cargo desaparecerán

─¡Espera, Ikkaku! -iba siendo empujado- ¡si, ni siquiera he comido!

─No seas niño –resoplo- son las dos de la tarde –se detuvo- además tu zanpakutō aparecerá cuando sea necesario, así que no te presiones –externo el calvo-

─Comienzo a dudar seriamente –se acomodo sus ropas- de lograrlo

─¡Olvídalo, Ichigo! -lo reprendió- por este día olvida todo Ichigo –le golpeo ligeramente con la funda de su espada- no te presiones, ni martirices a ti mismo –le hablo Ikkaku-

Luego de andar un buen rato por las calles, se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros; sino más bien al un local por el primer distrito. Suspiro, lo hacían por él. Aún, no tenía el permiso oficial para ingresar. A su arribo vislumbro a varios conocidos. Hisagi Shuhei, Capitán de la Novena división, ascendido al final de la guerra. A Ukitake Jyuushirou a su propia sorpresa, dada su salud. Al infaltable Shunsui Kyouraku, sentado junto a Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo rodó sus ojos, mientras los saludaba con su mano a los presentes, movía su cuerpo sin mucho entusiasmo evidente. Se coloco al final del tablón, junto a Shunsui.

─¡Que alegría Ichigo kun que nos acompañes! –agradeció el sujeto a su lado- no hay muchas veces que podamos escaparnos de nuestras responsabilidades –suspiro con melancolía- para hacer este tipo de reuniones –aclaro su garganta y exclamo en voz baja- tenemos mucho trabajo, aún pendiente

Zaraki, chisto su lengua con molestia.

─No te pongas así –movió sus manos con gracia Shunsui- nuestros tenientes están altamente calificados para esa pequeñas tareas

Carraspeo.

─Habla por ti, Shunsui –bebió un poco- tal vez tu te puedas hacer el vago –coloco el vaso- no todos tenemos la suerte de tener un teniente que haga el papeleo de un Capitán

─No, no –miro hacia los lados- que si Nanao chan te escuchara me reprendería de forma seria

Todos rieron, menos Ichigo. Llegaron con sus bebidas y tomo un poco, intentado pasar desapercibido.

─¿Excitado Ichigo kun?

Lo miro el hombre de cabellera blanca. Mientras se odiaba a sí mismo por haber aceptado el ir.

─Nervioso en realidad –exhalo- creo que el comandante actuó de forma muy apresurada –bebió- no, se si...

─Podrás –le afirmo Zaraki- has hecho cosas más extraordinarias, así que esto no es nada Ichigo –tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- y luego podremos tener una batalla a muerte –golpeo la mesa- ¿no te parece divertido?

El mencionado alzo una de sus cejas con suspicacia.

─La última parte me la reservo Zaraki –suspiro- tengo algunos problemas –comento el voz baja-

Cuando iba a indagar, sus oficiales con señas le indicaron que mejor se reservase la pregunta por el momento.

─Por cierto Ukitake san ¿alguien me explica porque Ume siempre se esta escapando? –lo miro curioso y deseoso de desviar la anterior platica sobre él- desde que llegue –memoro- han sido siete veces lo mismo

Se formo un silencio torpe en la mesa. Y escucho el quejido del hombre.

─No dice mucho, pero… -miro hacia la calle-

─¿Pero?...

─Esa niña no la tiene fácil, Ichigo

Termino por responder Kenpachi, al tiempo que exigía más licor a la mesera.

─Creí, que siendo noble tendría menos carencias que las almas comunes –lo miro de forma perspicaz- ¿o no he comprendido bien?

─¿Has visto lo que lleva en el cabello?

─¿Hablas del kenseikan, Hisagi?

Él le afirmo.

─Es un símbolo de nobleza en este mundo –coloco su vaso en la mesa- la muestra irrefutable de quien esa pequeña –al ver que no lo comprendía, busco otra manera de explicarse- en otras palabras Kurosaki, ella algún día será la nueva cabeza del Clan

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

─¡Espera, espera!. Ella no es hija de Byakuya

Respondió. Casi a la par de su ofusco comentario, Zaraki chasco su lengua con fastidio y el resto de los presentes lo miraron con franco estupor por sus palabras.

─Es una Kuchiki de nacimiento –afirmo Hisagi - por lo tanto le corresponde por derecho

─Byakuya no necesita tener hijos para ello, Kurosaki kun –suspiro Ukitake- le basta con designar al sucesor del clan

─¡Él lo hizo! –coloco con fuerza su vaso- ¡Byakuya la nombro la heredera!

─No te exaltes, Kurosaki kun

Se giro al recocer la voz de la fémina. Y tal como le había dicho Renji, seguía siendo igual de hermosa como en el pasado. Solo que ahora la inocencia que destellaba en antaño, había dado pasó a la sensualidad de una mujer. Ella le sonrió con gusto.

─¿Es una reunión de chicos?

Cuestiono al comprobar que el género predominante.

─Si, es así…

─Para nada Orihime chan –movió sus manos Shunsui - es solo que ninguna chica linda quiso hacernos compañía esta vez

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó junto a Ichigo. Llego una mesera y le entrego algo de sake para ella.

─Ha pasado tiempo. ¿No? –comento y bebió un poco- a veces cuando cierro los ojos, me imagino mucho la primera vez que estuvimos aquí –su rostro se torno melancólico- como si hubiese sido ayer –exclamo a la nada-

Contemplaba su alcohol en silencio.

─Kuchiki sama –suspiro- en realidad cuida mucho de su sobrina –le informo mientras se giraba para observarlo- le ha dado mucha libertad, ha decir verdad ha tenido que ceder en ciertas cosas con los consejeros de su Clan –exhalo- son cosas muy complicadas –le sonrió con pena- Abarai kun dice, que a todos nos costaría mucho comprenderlo

─No, te entiendo Inoue

─Ella debe ser preparada desde muy pequeña, Kurosaki kun, para soportar la carga –miro el lugar- ¿no te has preguntado porque lleva el apellido Kuchiki?

─No realmente –giro su cabeza- hay muchas cosas que deje en el olvido –miro la pared-

La escucho suspirar con pesadez.

─Hubo un arreglo complicado luego de su nacimiento –expreso impasiblemente- Kuchiki sama acomodo las cosas para, que su sobrina fuese aceptada como la siguiente sucesora –toco su hombro- por ello vive en la residencia principal –aclaro su garganta- Ashido, no es mucho de su agrado –musito en voz baja- me lo ha dicho Abarai kun

Un silencio en la mesa. Ichigo no dijo nada más sobre el asunto, ahora que lo pensaba con calma; había escuchado algunos comentarios esporádicos sobre Ashido y su renuente relación con su cuñado. Claro esta que él tampoco era del total agrado del noble, pero...

─Hablemos de algo más

Expreso un incómodo Ukitake.

─¿La has visto en otra ocasión Kurosaki kun?

Cuestiono la mujer, dejando atrás el comentario del Capitán.

─Un par de veces mientras se escapa –sonrió de forma ligera- he de admitir que es bastante ingeniosa y cada vez se vuelve más experta

─No la alabes por eso Kurosaki kun

Le reprendió levemente Ukitake, quien se renegó mentalmente por la actitud del futuro Capitán.

─Ha causado muchos problemas por sus huidas –se cruzo de brazos, Shunsui- la última vez logro movilizar a toda la guardia familiar del Clan, fue...

─Cuando me la encontré en el mausoleo

Una nueva mudez en la mesa, la cual contrastaba terriblemente con la euforia del local. Donde se llevaban alegres reuniones, a diferencia de la reciente apatía de la presente.

─¿Aún, no comprendo por qué les cuesta tanto encontrarla?

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

─¿No te has dado cuenta, Ichigo? –exhalo- por lo visto sigues siendo un idiota como de costumbre

─¡Hey, Ikkaku!

Lo miro molesto.

─Ella no tiene poder espiritual alguno

Respondió Yumichika, quien hablaba por primera vez.

─¿No lo habías percibido? –lo miro seriamente- por eso cada vez que se escapa hay tantos problemas

Le hablo el único narcisista de la mesa.

─Pensé –aclaro su garganta- que ella sería como ellos...

Orihime, toco su espalda y le negó con la cabeza.

─Desde su nacimiento, ella no ha mostrado poder alguno

La miro con desconcierto.

─¡Byakuya ha de estar feliz! –expreso sarcásticamente- con eso de su orgullo...

─Lo esta –corto de forma abrupta la conversación Ukitake- de esta manera, es una cosa menos por la que debe preocuparse

─¡Ah!

La conversación, una vez más se tornaba delicada y el ambiente más tenso. Ichigo se levanto y acomodo sus ropas torpemente.

─Fue agradable conversar contigo Kurosaki –alzo su alcohol- cuando tengas tiempo date una vuelta por la Novena División, te ayudaré con lo posible

─Gracias –hablo escuetamente- nos vemos

No espero la respuesta del resto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No eran más de las cuatro de la tarde.

─¡ESPÉRAME, KUROSAKI KUN! –corrió para alcanzarlo- ¡hay cosas que tengo que discutir contigo de la ceremonia! –se giro- hasta luego

Salió con rapidez del establecimiento, para darle alcance al varón.

─Eso..., ha sido pesado –sobo sus hombros- ¿no te parece Romeo? –miro a su amigo y suspiro- bastante a mí gusto

Contemplo hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

─¿Qué ha pasado Ikkaku, Yumichika? –exigió- antes me han detenido al preguntar, pero –volteó hacia ellos- quiero saberlo todo –espetó con dureza-

Los hombres suspiraron.

─Ichigo, no ha podido materializar a su zanpakutō –lo miro de soslayo- Capitán

─Ese idiota, aún no lo comprende

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Algunos minutos después la mujer le pudo dar alcance, él se detuvo junto a ella apenado por su falta de decoro. Sabía bien que a ella le costaría seguirle el ritmo. Respiraba agitada y cansada.

─Lo siento

─No... –le faltaba el aire- descuida

Con un poco más de calma prosiguieron su camino, iban rumbo al departamento de Renji. Para ultimar los detalles de la ceremonia a ocurrir en unos cuanto días. Arribaron luego de algunos minutos más de marcha y en la tranquilidad de la sala inicio una nueva conversación.

─No puedo llamar a Zangetsu –le dijo en voz baja- llevo practicando desde que hable en la Primera División –miro a la mujer y esbozo una sonrisa falsa- cada vez que me acerco lo suficiente, su imagen viene a mi mente y pierdo el control de mi poder –volvió a exhalar- a este paso, mejor que se busquen a un nuevo Capitán

Ella movió su cabeza negando la actitud de su amigo.

─No te apresures, hay una razón para todo

─¿Cuál? –la miro impaciente- ¡he estado trabajando duro, pero!...

─¿Pero?...

─Rukia –musito- siempre vuelve a mi mente –recargo su cabeza entre sus manos- y Ume...

─¿La odias?

─¡NO!. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada –se levanto y camino al jardín- pero...

Ella siguió sus movimientos y luego camino hacia él.

─Has dicho muchos "peros" –entono la palabra- hoy –intento bromear, para romper la tensión.- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te acongoja, Ichigo?

Volteó hacia ella, esta era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y con tanta seriedad; desde que se conocían.

─Cuando –miro el cielo- toque su mano, sentí... –volteó hacia el suelo- algo extraño en mi interior –suspiro- como, si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi ser

─Se parecen mucho físicamente

─Si

Orihime se acerco lentamente a él y tomo con ternura su rostro. Se aproximaba lentamente a él y lo beso con cariño. La dulzura del acto mismo se aparto con rapidez y dio paso a la pasión y lujuria. Con impaciencia la acerco más a su cuerpo, comenzando a sentirla. Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido los hizo separarse. Se giraron para ver una pequeña figura parada junto a la puerta del jardín, mientras se angustiaba por su imprudencia.

─Lo..., siento –se inclino con respeto, pidiendo perdón- toque varias veces, pero nadie me respondió –temblaba y apretaba su kimono rosa con fuerza- escuche voces y por eso entre –susurro- lo siento

La niña seguía inclinada, incapaz de alzar la vista. Ichigo se acerco a ella.

─No pasa nada Ume

Le alzo el rostro, instantes después Orihime se aproximo también, mientras se renegaba mentalmente por la interrupción.

─Ella –la presento- es Inoue Orihime

Observo a la mujer más hermosa que había visto físicamente. La cual le sonreía con dulzura. Tenía una larga cabellera y tan abundante que de haber podido le habría realizado, mil y un peinados diferentes. Sin embargo, lo que más le gusto, fueron sus ojos.

─Mucho gusto –le sonrió- Mi nombre es Kuchiki Ume –se inclino y la saludo con respeto- tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, señorita

─Gracias –se alegro por el gesto de la pequeña- a mi también me da mucho gusto conocerte finalmente, Kuchiki chan

Orihime se acerco lentamente y la miro fijamente, poco después tomo con delicadeza su rostro. Así, como repentinas fueron sus actos previos, también lo fue su despedida. La soltó y se levanto.

─Me retiro, hablaremos después –lo miro- ¿te parece? –él le afirmo en silencio- conversaremos en otro día Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki chan, hasta luego

Camino por la sala, algo en esa niña le había generado una extraña sensación. Se recargo contra la puerta del departamento, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios.

─¿Desde cuándo un Capitán tiende a espiar? –miro fijamente la pared contigua- ¿Abarai kun?

Él hombre carraspeó con molestia y se acerco a Orihime muy cerca de hecho, casi intimando. Mientras la escudriñaba seriamente con sus ojos.

─Vi a la niña y la seguí, eso es todo

Se alejo un poco.

─¿Ocultando tu poder espiritual?

Le recrimino sutilmente.

─No preguntaré que ha pasado entre ustedes –dio un par de pasos y miro la puerta- pero no me gusta nada –la miro de reojo- aquí en frente venden algo de helado –se giro y señalo el establecimiento- ¿te apetece uno? - camino - hay que esperar un rato

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

─¿Otra vez huyendo de casa Ume? –-acarició su cabello- un día de estos te vas a meter en problemas –le sonrió-

Ella retiro su mano con brusquedad.

─No escape –le informo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- salí a dar una caminata –lo miro- eso es todo

─¿Sin tu escolta? –se sentó en el suelo- ¿realmente?

Ella jugaba con sus manos y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Claramente la niña mentía, no obstante le seguiría el juego por un rato, más tarde se encargaría de llevarla a casa.

─En serio, no me escape –le informo- s_alí muy temprano de mi cuarto y le pedí a uno de los guardias que me acompañase a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la mansión -suspiro- al final y luego de mucho insistir acepto en salir conmigo –estornudo- anduvimos un largo rato paseando, hasta que por extrañas razones nos separamos_

─¿Extrañas? -alzo una de sus cejas con suspicacia- dirás que te escapaste

─¡NO! –le respingo la niña- ¡yo estoy contando la historia! –se indico a sí misma- ¡no, tú! –lo señalo- ¡así que solo escucha!

─Si, si

─_Pero, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el primer distrito. Hasta, que unos brazos me atraparon y me miraron fijamente –expreso seria- entonces... ¡Hola! –saludo al anciano- bonito día ¿no? –hablo imitando la escena- ¿ha salido a dar un paseo?. Luego, vi que lo acompañaba un hombre y le detenía el bastón_

─Hablas del Comandante General

─¡No interrumpas! -le aventó el conejo al rostro- m_e coloco en el suelo y me dijo "si es un bonito día, pronto será otoño y las hojas de los árboles caerán", tosió también –miro a Ichigo- _creo que esta enfermo_, me dejo en suelo y luego "yo también quise dar un paseo". Le sonreí y lo tome de la mano, lo invite a dar una vuelta junto a mí y acepto_

Ichigo estaba sorprendido de la forma en que expresaba su encuentro con el hombre más respetado de la Sociedad de Almas, que no tuviese tapujo alguno para hablarle como le comentaba. Y no creía que se lo estuviese inventando. La escucho toser un poco.

En su mente, Ume memoro el último fragmento de la conversación. Algo que no podía contarle al hombre frente a ella.

─_Luego le pregunte donde podría encontrar al amigo de mi mamá "hablas del Capitán Abarai" me dijo y le negué con la cabeza –lo miro- le dije del otro amigo de mamá. Luego le dijo a su teniente o así creo que lo llamo que me trajera aquí –apreté su mano- ¡por favor, que esto sea un secreto entre nosotros!_

─Entiendo -respondió Ichigo- toma- le entrego el peluche

Ahora que lo razonaba, era ilógico que ella fuese capaz de llegar sola. Más que nada, dada su falta de poder espiritual.

─¿Te dejo sola?

─No –movió su cabeza- espero a que entrará para irse

Y él suspiro. Ella tenía la misma manía de Rukia, la de actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias en sus semejantes.

─¿A qué has venido, Ume? -se acerco un poco- me parece muy extraño, no hemos hablado desde que los subordinados de Ukitake san te llevaron a casa

─Esa señorita dijo que conociste a mi mamá –rehuyó su mirada- me preguntaba..., me preguntaba... –lo miro a los ojos- ¿si me podrías hablar un poco sobre ella?. Por favor

La miro con sorpresa.

─¿Tu tío y tu padre no te hablan nada?

─Me dicen mucho, pero... –mordió levemente su pulgar derecho- a veces siento que no hablan sobre como era ella realmente -sujeto su conejo y suspiro- como si me dijeran cosas que no son ciertas

Ichigo aclaro su garganta, llamando su atención. Se acerco más a la niña, hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Los ojos de esa pequeña eran exactamente iguales a los de Rukia, también tenían ese dejo de tristeza evidente. Y se preguntaba ¿por qué una niña de esa edad tendría esa mirada de dolor?

─¿Qué quieres saber, Ume?

─¿Mamá..., era linda?

Ichigo le sonrió con dulzura. ¿Cómo podría preguntar algo así?

─¡Claro! -toco su nariz- se parecía mucho a ti –se cruzo de brazos- más bien tú eres idéntica a ella, ustedes –medito- tienen los mismos ojos, grandes y bellos

Ella le sonrió con una alegría desmedida.

─¡¿De verdad?! –se levanto- ¡dime más! ¡dime más! -aplaudió gustosa- ¿cuál era su comida favorita? -contaba con los dedos- ¿su color preferido? -suspiro de gusto- ¿lo que hacía para divertirse?...

Dejo de prestar atención y se concentro en los movimientos corporales de la pequeña. Esas eran preguntas triviales y nada fuera de lo común. Cosas tan sencillas que necesitaba saber, lo que todo niño debería conocer de sus padres. Sin darse cuenta, la abrazo de forma protectora.

─¿Qué pasa Kurosaki kun?

Exclamo confundida, ante las acciones del hombre.

─Nada –la soltó- no pasa nada

Ella estaba liada.

─A tu mamá le gustaban mucho los pepinos y los huevos -medito- tenía muchos problemas con la ropa y una extraña manía por los conejos y le tomo gusto por el zumo –sonrió para sí-

─_¡¿Ichigo, cómo se come esto?! _

_Le enseño el recipiente de forma autoritaria._

─_No es obvio, le metes la pajita y listo_

─_¿Pajita?_

─¿Pajita? –lo miro curiosa- ¿zumo?. ¿Qué es eso?

─Es una forma de beber en el mundo humano, veras –rasco su cabeza- es una caja de este tamaño- indicó con sus manos –que tiene jugo de varios sabores, mango, fresa, manzana y muchos más –miro el techo- que tiene un orificio por donde introduces la pajita y bebes

─Eso es extraño –arrugo la frente- ustedes los vivos tienen costumbres raras

─Un poco –se incomodo- pero… -esbozo una ligera sonrisa- fue un día divertido

─Mamá, era un dios de la muerte

Fue más que nada una afirmación por parte de la menor, hacia el varón.

─Si

─Y yo… -apretó con fuerza el dobladillo de su kimono- no…, tengo…, ninguna habilidad, ni poder alguno

Ichigo sujeto sus manos.

─Es una vida muy peligrosa –la soltó- no cualquiera puede ser dios de la muerte –le informo- arriesgas tu vida, día a día

─Aún así –abrazo su conejo- me gustaría parecerme un poco más a mí mamá –musito débilmente- solo un poquito –exclamo con melancolía-

Hubo un largo silencio, en el lugar. Solo el sonido de los pájaros resonó en la habitación, dentro de poco la puesta de sol comenzaría.

─¿Ume, porque estás tan triste?

Ella se levanto y soltó a su muñeco. Poco después camino lentamente hacia el jardín.

─¿Sabe algo Kurosaki kun? –miro las aves volar- el día que yo nací…, mamá murió –comenzó a sollozar- nadie…, nadie… me lo dice –las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- pero…, se…, que en el fondo… -afonía- todos me culpan –volteó hacia él- porque mi mamá ya no este con ellos…

Por segunda vez en el día y sin premeditación alguna de su parte abrazo a la pequeña. Dejo que esta sacara todo el sentimiento de culpa con el que cargaba. Fue un largo tiempo en el cual ella estuvo llorando fuertemente, y en todo momento Ichigo la sostuvo con firmeza y cariño.

Cuan parecidos eran ellos dos…

─Rukia –susurro- es decir tu mamá –la soltó y le retiro el kenseikan- era una mujer fuerte –se los entrego- así…, que -limpio algunas lágrimas- se sentiría muy tiste si te escuchar decir esas palabras – tomo un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y seco su rostro- te aseguro que nunca nadie jamás ha pensado eso de ti –le sonrió- ella lo dio todo por ti, Ume –se le formo un nudo en la garganta- ¿sabes por que Ume? –ella le negó- porque tú eres la persona por quien dio su vida –suspiro- nunca olvides eso

Ella desavió su mirad y sonrió con tranquilidad.

─¿Sabe algo, Kurosaki kun?- guardo el kenseikan entre sus ropas- es más listo de lo que mi tío dijo que sería –el hombre estaba confundió- dijo –tomo aire- "_ese mocoso seguramente sigue siendo un estúpido, al hablar como de costumbre" –_exclamo imitando de forma graciosa a su pariente-

─Ese Byakuya –pensó-

─Gracias –miro la luna nocturna- es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan bonito –estornudo- todos en la mansión me tratan con mucho respeto –se abrazo- me llaman: "Kuchiki dono" o "Kuchiki sama" –exhalo- usted, es la primera persona que no es de mi familia que me llama por mi nombre –le sonrió- gracias por tratarme como una persona más

Instantes después tocaron a la puerta. Extrañado camino hacia ella.

─Pero si eres, Chojiro Sasakibe. ¿Cierto?

─Así es señor –saludo de forma respetuosa- ¿Kuchiki sama? –la llamo- es hora de ir a casa, no olvide su promesa

─Si

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tomo su peluche.

─¿Puedo, venir mañana? –lo miro dudosa- yo…

Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

─Claro, Ume –exhalo de forma pesada- pero solo por dos días más –rodo sus ojos- tengo un compromiso importante pasado mañana –se levanto- pero, te prometo que luego hablaremos

─¿Promesa?

Le mostro su meñique y ambos cerraron el trato.

Pasó algo de tiempo y se dejo su cuerpo resbalar sobre la puerta cerrada, estaba recargado contra la misma.

─_Esa niña no la tiene fácil, Ichigo_

─_¿Sabe algo Kurosaki kun?. El día que yo nací…, mamá murió. Nadie…, nadie… me lo dice, pero…, se…, que en el fondo… Todos me culpa, porque mi mamá ya no este con ellos…_

─Ume…

Cuando abrieron la puerta, el cayó al suelo con un sonoro ruido.

─¡¿RENJI?! –se indigno- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?! –se levanto enfadado- ¡TOCA!

Él pelirrojo rechisto.

─¡Lo hice! –paso a su lado e ingreso a su antiguo hogar- pero, nunca respondiste a mi llamado, no me quedo más remedo que entrar -le informo- así, que no te quejes

Ichigo, ingreso también.

─¿Oye, Renji?

─Dime

Buscaba algo de licor. Cuando el vivía ahí, solía tener siempre un basto repertorio. Esperaba que por lo menos Ichigo, tuviese algo para beber.

─¿Recuerdas cuando me lo dijiste?

─¿Qué cosa?

No sabía que le preguntaba con exactitud y la búsqueda le estaba resultando infructuosa, dando paso a un ligero malestar.

─El día que me dijiste que Rukia había muerto…

_Llego a su hogar molesto. El arquitecto en jefe Nakayama había dejado el proyecto del centro comercial a su colega Shunichi, el lame botas oficial de la firma. Se quito la corbata, junto con el saco y los arrojo al sofá con tedio. Camino hacia la cocina de su departamento e iba abrir la puerta del refrigerador cuando percibo la presencia ajena._

─_¿No te han enseñado modales, Renji?_

_Cerró la puerta y camino hacia la sala, a encarar al hombre pelirrojo presente. El cual por cierto, chasco su lengua con cierto fastidio premeditado._

─_¿De, cuándo acá no percibes a los que te rodean? –expreso con sarcasmo- me sorprende que te tardases tanto en percibirme, cuando tengo horas esperándote_

_Ichigo no le respondió. Camino y se sentó en un sofá frente a él, esperando con impaciencia la razón de su visita._

─_¿A qué debo este honor?_

_Renji suspiro pesadamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que debía informarle._

─_Rukia ha muerto…_

_Su mente se paro en seco. Había oído bien o le estaba fallando la audición; su respiración se volvió arrítmica al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Sintió sus labios secos, no supo en que momento se levanto y caminaba hacia su amigo; ni mucho menos cuando lo sujeto bruscamente._

─_¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESA, RENJI?!_

_Lo jaloneaba impacientemente._

─_¡YA LO ESCUCHASTE! –lo obligo a que lo soltase y luego exclamo en voz baja- no me hagas repetirlo, que me es difícil el decirlo –sintió un gran dolor en el pecho- no creo ser capaz de comentarlo nuevamente, Ichigo…_

_Respiraba agitado, e incapaz de creer las palabras de su amigo. Ambos desviaron la mirada y contemplaban desinteresados el suelo. Un sentimiento de opresión se formo en su pecho, uno que no había sentido en años. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños con fuerza._

─_Al dar a luz, fue que su vida se apago –musito y se recargo contra el sofá, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica- al final…, al final… -se rió con dolor- me entere que no podía de tener a ese hijo –cerró sus ojos- si lo hacia corría ese riesgo –se inclino- guardo el secreto para todos nosotros, esa tonta… -silencio- su cuerpo no estaba preparado para llevar semejante carga –se levanto- en otras palabras Rukia jamás debería de tener algún hijo, porque, sino ella moriría…_

_Ichigo camino hacia el balcón de su hogar y, miro de forma distraída la ciudad nocturna de Tokio. Hubo un largo y pesado silencio entre los hombres._

─_Ichigo, yo…_

─_Vete, Renji… -susurro a la par de que apretaba con fuerza el barandal- por favor… -exclamo en una suplica- déjame solo_

─_Rukia…, su bebé_

─_¡VETE! _

_Le exigió._

─_¡ESCÚCHAME, IDIOTA!_

_Intento acercarse a él._

─_¡¿ERES SORDO O QUÉ, RENJI?! –se giro y lo miro de forma suplicante- ¡VETE! –apremiaba sus palabras- ¡VETE! –repitió-_

_Respiraba de forma agitada. Y sus movimientos corporales se habían vuelto toscos e imprecisos. _

─_Por favor –susurro- déjame solo Renji –se giro- yo…, yo… -apretó el pasamanos con impaciencia- yo…, -temblaba- aborrezco a Ashido –cerró fuertemente los dientes- yo… -movió sus labios, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna-_

_Renji abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, fue más que obvio su comentario. Una declaración así, jamás la imagino por parte de su amigo. En todo el tiempo que se conocían nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, tan…, sincera. Ni siquiera cuando se entero del estado de Rukia. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. ¿Era, Ichigo consciente del significado de sus palabras?. ¿O tan solo el dolor que sentía había opacado su cordura?. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro con pesar. Se giro e invocó la puerta por la cual saldría de su hogar y de su vida por el momento, observo de reojo al hombre mientras este contemplaba su insignia de dios de la muerte sustituto y la arrojaba por los aires._

─_No hagas nada estúpido, Ichigo_

─Como olvidarlo –estaba sentado en la sala- ha sido el día que he tratado de olvidar a toda costa de mis memorias

─Ah

Lo miro andar hacia el jardín. Mirar el cielo y contemplar la luna con benevolencia. La noche era clara y pacifica, suspiro y relajo su cuerpo. Dejo atrás todos los sentimientos de opresión y dudas. Comenzó a concentrar su poder espiritual, de forma pausada y constante; estiro su mano derecha y poco a poco una forma conocida por ambos adquirió forma.

─Zangetsu

Sujeto con firmeza a su zanpakutō, y la contemplo a la luz de la luna. Renji camino lentamente y se paró a un par de metros.

─Nunca te casaste

─¿Cómo podría, Renji? –susurro- ¿cómo podría?

Ingreso a la sala y se sentó en el suelo. Coloco a su zanpakutō en el piso y la admiro nuevamente. Hacia años que la dejo de utilizar, no quiso saber nada más del pasado luego de ese día. Quiso dejar todo atrás en un vano intento, pero nunca lo pudo hacer. Todo se lo recordaba.

─Es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido –le dijo a la espada- ha sido un largo tiempo, amigo

Renji pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la puerta. Sabía que más de uno, habría sentido el incremento desmesurado de energía espiritual; así, que sería mejor que lo informase cuando antes. Miro de soslayo a su amigo, quien aún contemplaba a su zanpakutō, o al menos eso creía.

─No hagas nada estúpido, Ichigo

Salió y lo dejo solo.

─Hagamos una promesa Zangetsu, tu y yo juntos –musito y espero un momento- prometamos…, cuidar de Ume…

Sonrió con dolor al recordar a la niña. Era tan similar a Rukia físicamente y a él, aunque se lo negase. Que no podía decirle no, ante cualquier petición de esta, la niña mostraba una apariencia que no era la suya. Se expresaba de forma feliz y despreocupada al resto, pero…, por dentro sufría tanto. Exhalo pesadamente. Sentirse culpable por la muerte de su madre, así como el lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo. Pero también supo que gracias Rukia, pudo al fin perdonarse a sí mismo. Gracias a ella, encontró una forma de proteger a las personas importantes para él, por ello, haría lo mismo con Ume…

Se inclino sobre sí mismo y por primera vez desde que supo sobre su muerte, lloro. Dejando, salir todos los sentimientos que estuvieron guardados tantos años.

Lloro…

Afuera Renji escuchaba y suspiro.

─¿Desde cuándo un teniente espía, Inoue?

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa tímida y se dejo ver.

─¿Cuánto hemos cambiado? –miro la puerta- ¿está mejor? –indago preocupada-

─Si –camino hacia ella- en este momento esta sacando todo el dolor de su corazón –se paro a su lado- ha sido…, tanto tiempo

La gente pasaba a su alrededor, sin siquiera notarlos.

─¿Aún, dudas de él?

Él le negó con la cabeza.

─Nunca he dudado –musito- tengo miedo que haga alguna tontería, eso es todo

─Él, no hará nada así –le sonrió ya lo sabes, el porque ha llamado a Zangetsu –lo miro- él ha hecho una nueva promesa y va a cumplirla –estaba a punto de llorar- el recuerdo de ella –susurro- aún le pesa demasiado –miro el suelo- jamás amara a nadie como lo hizo con Rukia

Renji la abrazo con ternura, mientras ella se aferraba a él con desesperación. Acariciaba con delicadeza su cabellera y sonreía con nostalgia. Quizás, tal vez, las cosas podrían mejorar de ahora en adelante.

Seguramente…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo IV

Hola…, y adiós

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Los niños perciben más de lo que en realidad como adultos, nosotros mismos creemos.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	4. Hola…, y adiós

**REEDITADA**

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Resumen general:** El tiempo no pasa en balde. Cada día transcurrido es una agonía constante, el saber que la vida que vives, es tan solo la más grande mentira. ¿Por qué el temor a decir la verdad?.

**Sumary:** A veces, la más grande mentira es negarnos la verdad a nosotros mismos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viviendo Mentiras**

**(Living Lies)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo IV**

**Hola…, y adiós**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_He cometido el peor de los pecados, quise ser feliz"_

-Santa Teresa de Jesús-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana, Ume salió de la residencia acompañada muy a su pesar de su escolta. Un hombre que estuvo desesperado buscándola el día que el Comandante Yamamoto la encontró caminando por las calles del Junrinan, hacía meses. Se maldecía internamente por su agraciada suerte. El longevo le había ordenado el acompañarla a ver al recién nombrado Capitán de la Quinta División, sin embargo; fue sumamente estricto al indicarle que no debía de informar esto con sus parientes. Que más bien él se haría cargo de ello. Una cuestión que lo dejo impresionado. ¿Cómo era posible él que le pidiesen eso?. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso estaría cometiendo alguna falta sin ser consiente de eso?.

Y ese era el problema, ya que Himawari Yuto debía de encontrar buenas formas para que al momento que Ashido le preguntase sobre el paradero de su hija, dijese una mentira creíble. Suspiro de forma pesada. ¿Por qué rayos debía ser el mentiroso?.

―¿Himawari san? Lo miro de reojo –no te preocupes- le sonrió- le diremos a papá que he ido a buscar lindas flores para mamá –abrazo a su conejo- ¿aunque, me pregunto porque mi tío no dice nada? –suspiro- así, que no lo piense más Himawari-san

El hombre la miro perplejo, esa niña era muy lista. Ella también era consciente que su tío no decía nada sobre sus salidas semanales y largas horas perdidas. Algo extraño sucedía pero él continuaría obedeciendo las órdenes del Comandante.

―Si, Kuchiki dono –hizo una reverencia-

Ume, miro consternada el suelo. Había cosas que nunca cambian, y esa era una de ellas. La forma en dirigirse a un noble tenía sus pautas y reglas claras. Inclusive para ella, también había formas de dirigirse a las clases bajas. Pero, ella nunca las respetaba; cuando estaba lejos de la vista de los ancianos. Poco después de diez minutos, llegaron a un amplio jardín en el primer distrito. Destinado a contemplar los cerezos en flor. Sin embargo, debido a la época estos estaban ya casi sin hojas. Pronto el otoño terminaría y de nueva cuenta el invierno se haría presente.

―¡Kurosaki kun! –corrió hacia el hombre llena de alegría- ¡que bueno que ya este aquí! –se sentó en el suelo a su lado- hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarle –tomo un papel escondido en su kimono azul- mire –le mostro la larga lista-

Ichigo la tomo y sonrió alegre al ver cada uno de los puntos que Ume quería conocer. Acarició su cabello con ternura y procedió a elegir un punto para hablar.

―Disculpe, señor –llamo a Ichigo- mi nombre es Himawari Yuto –se presento- soy la escolta designada de Kuchiki dono –se inclino y lo saludo con respeto- tengo que informarle que el día de hoy solo podrán charlar media hora –miro a la niña- hay un evento especial al que debe asistir en la residencia secundaria de la mansión –se irguió- haré, algunos pendientes que Kuchiki dono me indico, regresaré más tarde Capitán Kurosaki

Ume, le saco la lengua en reproche por sus palabras.

―No mire así, Kuchiki dono –se quejo- usted fue la que quedo en claro conmigo hoy en la mañana sobre lo que haríamos –exhalo- y si no llega a tiempo tendrá una gran reprimenda por parte de los ancianos, me retiro

―Tonto

Musito en voz baja.

―¡Ume! –la amonestó- él solo esta preocupado –suspiro- me hubieras dicho la semana pasada y no habríamos quedado de platicar –se molesto levemente- ¿me escuchas, Ume?

La llamo al percatarse que la niña le daba la espalda de forma seria.

―Pero… -le temblaban sus labios- quería hablar sobre mamá hoy –se aferro a peluche- faltan pocos días… -susurro- para mi cumpleaños y… -volteó a verlo con desesperación- de esta forma pienso en cosas bonitas –sollozo-

Ichigo cedió. ¿Desde cuándo Ume, era capaz de controlarlo de esa manera?.

―Solo una pregunta de la lista Ume, -se la entrego- no le causaremos ningún problema a Himawari ¿de acuerdo? –la miro seriamente- te irás directo a tu casa, sin ningún intento de escape ni nada por el estilo

―Pero… –se impaciento- son reuniones muy aburridas y…

―Nada de peros –detuvo su lloriqueo- has hecho una promesa y debes cumplirla

Al ver que Ichigo no cedería ante sus palabras, Ume no tuvo más remedio que acceder a regañadientes a las palabras del varón. Después de todo, él era el único que podría contarle esas historias sobre su madre que tanto amaba.

―De acuerdo…

Lejos a un par de metros un par de ancianos caminaban por la misma sección en el jardín. Cuando vislumbraron a la pequeña, algo impresionados contemplaron una extraña familiaridad entre ambos. Y se marcharon al próximo encuentro con la niña. Durante dicha reunión se encargarían de conversar sobre este tema con el líder del Clan, y padre de Ume. La cual, fue ajena por completo al hecho, de que finalmente había sido pillada.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El hombre se pasea de forma desinteresada por los rincones del apartamento. Sobo su sien, la reunión con el Capitán Kuchiki fue sumamente tensa, más al final cuando, le comento sobre su sobrina y Kurosaki. Y lo que sucedió al término de la reunión del Clan, lo ocasiono la sorpresa de la niña y la mirada feroz que su padre le daba. No tuvo más remedio que escuchar el desahogo de su antiguo superior. Suspiro de forma pesada, mientras contempla de forma tediosa la decoración del sitio; demasiado austera a su propio gusto. Una mesa en el centro de la habitación, junto con dos cojinetes; un estante de madera de cedro con algunas decoraciones sencillas y un par de pinturas en las paredes. Para finalizar colocado de forma descuidada, sin cerrar y evidentemente olvidado, encontró un libro en el suelo. Sin mucha prisa camino lentamente y lo tomo para leer el título de la novela.

―El jardín de la media noche del bien y el mal

Leyó en la tapa de la obra.

―Es un libro interesante en realidad, Capitán Abarai

Se giro y percibió a la recién llegada mujer. La cual le esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se recargaba de forma impaciente en el marco de la puerta que daba el acceso a su hogar. Miro ella de soslayo hacia atrás y, suspiro de forma pesada antes de ingresar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ambos se miraron algunos minutos, antes de hacer algo más. Renji le dio la espalda y ocupo uno de los cojinetes. Y cual si fuese un ritual aprendido la fémina camino por la sala e ingreso a otra parte de su residencia, a la cocina para ser precisos y preparo algo de té, el cual le ofrecería gustosa su invitado.

Al pasar ella junto a él, observo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a llevar recogido su cabello en un peculiar ramillete. El cual acentuaba el aire de inocencia en su rostro, algo que le agrado mucho más allá de lo imaginado.

Pasados algunos minutos ella regreso con un par de recipientes con té. Le entrego el primero y el restante lo tomo para ella entre sus manos, soplo un poco y luego bebió algo de su preparado. En todo momento Renji siguió con sigilo cada uno de sus movimientos y se quedo pasmado ante la delicadeza y finura de sus actos. Desvió momentáneamente la vista, para colocar el libro sobre la mesa. Finalmente tomo la taza y bebió él también. Siempre ambos manteniéndose en un sepulcral silencio. Hasta que ella irrumpió dicha afonía.

―Ha pasado tiempo desde su última visita –coloco la taza- ¿tal mal estuvo la reunión con el Capitán Kuchiki? –indago franca- solo cuando eso pasa, viene sin avisar

Fue interrumpida.

―Solo han pasado tres semanas y no siempre vengo de esa marea –enfatizo-

Le informo molesto, al notar que ella parecía no recordarlo. Pero, él sabía bien que ella mentía…

―Es verdad –esbozo una sonrisa penosa- mira que cosas –golpeo ligeramente su cabeza con su puño- me olvido todo tan rápido –miro el suelo- ¿puedo entonces preguntar, el porque de esta visita tan imprevista? –se levanto y tomo su taza- normalmente hay siempre un mensaje de por medio –le retiro la taza al varón- paso algo muy malo en la reunión, ¿cierto?

Exclamo mientras reingresaba a la cocina. Al llegar, lavo los recipientes utilizados y miro el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. Estaba segura de que mañana una vez más los rumores comenzarían.

Renji leía la sinopsis del libro olvidado en la recién penumbra de la habitación. Paso una de sus manos por sobre la cubierta de la novela. ¿Debería decirle?. ¿O simplemente por esa noche ignorar el tema?.

Ella regreso y lo observo en la oscuridad, mordió su labio inferior reprimiéndose el preguntarle una vez más, exhalo y camino hasta sentarse a su lado. Con sumo cuidado acerco la mano que tocaba el libro y la llevo hacia su rostro y deposito un beso casto sobre su palma. Para después con su mano libre, tocar su rostro con benevolencia.

―¿Qué te preocupa?

Cuestiono en una suplica silenciosa y sincera al mirarlo a los ojos. Se giro hasta que él quedo frente a ella y con su otra mano rozo su mejilla izquierda, instantes después se soltó y recargo su frente sobre el pecho de la mujer y espero que ella lo consolase, como solía hacerlo siempre.

―El Capitán Kuchiki esta más agobiando que de costumbre –murmuro de forma pausada- le han comentado que Ume frecuenta a Kurosaki –hablo en voz baja- los ancianos del Clan se ha disgustado bastante y han castigado de forma muy dura a la niña… -silencio- y Kuchiki Byakuya no ha podido hacer nada para evitarlo…

Ella le soltó la cinta del cabello del hombre. Poco después, lo acariciaba con ternura.

―A pesar de ser su tío no tiene muchos derechos en su educación básica

―Solo se puede ir hacia delante, solo hacia el frente –lo abrazo y él se aferro a ella con desesperación- lo mejor que puede hacer, es ser el apoyo incondicional del Capitán Kuchiki, como lo ha sido hasta ahora

Tan solo el sonido de los grillos en el exterior era percibido por los ocupantes del apartamento.

―Pero…, también…, creo… -suspiro- que tarde o temprano este cuento falso deberá terminar –beso su quijada- a veces me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo más podremos continuar con esto? –rió con ironía- aguantando tontamente todo…

―¿Acaso la verdad existe?

Cayeron al suelo de forma pausada, ocasionado esto por las acciones de Renji. Quien quedo bajo la mujer, ella recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

―Los rumores son cada día mas llamativos –cerro sus ojos, al sentir las manos de él recorrer su espalda- no quisiera que estos le ocasionaran problemas a la larga –alzo su rostro para mirarlo- creo que esto debe terminar –musito- por el bien de ambos

Renji sujeto su rostro, la miro con fiereza. Antes de girarse y colocarse sobre ella de forma tosca, comenzó a besarla de forma lenta y pausada, disfrutando de sus pequeños gemidos que en vano ella intentaba callar.

―La gente siempre hablara

Exclamo de forma cortante entre beso y beso. Mordió levemente su lóbulo derecho, lo cual ocasiono un sonoro suspiro ante su sorpresa. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo disfrutar el momento.

―Si –comento cuando pudo- pero… -movió su cuello para darle un mejor acceso- cualquiera…, diría…, -intentaba razonar coherentemente- que por su estatus –cerro sus ojos- actuaría de otra manera –se le formaron lágrimas en sus ojos- Capitán

Dio un pequeño grito al percibir como la boca del hombre se abría paso a uno de sus pechos y sin dudarlo ni una vez lo detuvo a la fuerza, para que lo escuchase claramente. Sorprendido por sus actos se detuvo.

―Han… -respiraba con dificultad- han…–reitero- sido muchos años de esto –se recargo en sus codos- tanto tiempo –le hablo con firmeza- que me siento cansada de estar fingiendo –se dejo caer al suelo con pesadez y llevo su antebrazo a su rostro, sobre sus ojos- hay veces que quisiera nunca haber entrado a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

Que podía decirle él. Para compensar su dolor y angustia. Su mirada se torno apacible, intento tocar su rostro, pero ella se irguió y lo forzó al momento de hacer lo mismo. Se quedaron en silencio, el uno frente al otro.

―Lo siento –exclamo luego de algún tiempo- no tenía ningún derecho de hacerte mi amante –rozo sus labios con su pulgar el hombre- lo lamento…

Ella le negó con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos mientras disfrutaba del tacto contra su piel. Eso era tan sincero de su parte, y lo sabía ella. Abrió sus ojos y con cuidado retiro la mano de entre sus labios, tomo el ramillete y libero su extensa cabellera.

―No –insisto- soy tan culpable como tu –se acercaba lentamente, acaricio sus labios con los propios- este es nuestro pecado –lo incitaba- Capitán Abarai

Susurro contra sus labios de forma tan sensual que le erizo cada pelo de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente Renji tomo posesión de esos labios carnosos y la beso forzándose a sí mismo a realizar el acto de forma lenta y pausada. Mientras ambos disfrutaban del tacto proporcionado a sus cuerpos. La acerco más a él para apartar la sensación de vacio, de su interior y un sentimiento de impotencia se apodero de su ser.

Eran muy ciertas las palabras de ella…

Hacia años que comenzaron un juego muy peligroso, algo comentado a voces entre las divisiones. Y estaban seguros que tarde o temprano deberían pagar las consecuencias.

Finalmente hubo un cambio en la postura. Él tomo la espalda de ella y con sumo cuidado la deposito en el piso de la sala. La caricia ganaba apremio en el acto, mucho más precipitado que en otras ocasiones. Se apartaron por la falta de aire y Renji la contemplo en la oscuridad reinante.

―¿Por qué, siempre me hablas de usted? –rozo su mejilla, mientras hablaba roncamente- ¿Por qué? –reitero-

Ella cerró sus ojos ante el apacible mimo recibido, por el pelirrojo. Poco a poco la mujer era consciente de que su uniforme perdía el amarre de hacia instantes. Ahogo un gemido apacible al sentirse expuesta de la mitad superior, antes unos inquisidores ojos que la contemplaban con gozo. Exhalo al apreciar unas inquietas manos recorrerla pausadamente y de forma juguetona por sus ya bien conocidos senos.

―Por la misma razón que tu evitas el decir mi nombre, Renji

Alzo su mano y toco el rostro del hombre. Esta declaración lo tomo por sorpresa, antes de que fuese nombrado Capitán ella solía llamarlo por su nombre de pila, tal y como él lo hacia. Sin embargo, luego de su nombramiento cambio su comportamiento con ella y viceversa.

Trazo pequeños círculos por sobre uno de sus senos, mientras analizaba sus palabras, poco a poco se acerco y lo llevo a su boca; él se deleitaba con su anatomía. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y jadeo sujetando con fuerza su cabellera roja. Al tiempo que respiraba de forma agitada, y que arqueaba su espalda inconscientemente, llena de placer. No percibió la sonrisa en los labios del hombre antes sus acciones. Renji se alejo un poco, para finalmente acercarse y besar su frente con finura. Con sumo cuidado, la tomo entre sus brazos y se sentó en el piso, quedando ella entre sus piernas; al punto que sus intimidades se tocasen.

―No tenemos un verdadero motivo –musito- tan solo que tenemos miedo –la miro fijamente- Orihime –retiro la tela de la espalda fémina y la recorrió con lentitud- de estar solos –afirmo- ¿no es verdad?. Pequeña…

Ella exhalo.

―Lo se –se aferro a él- no es algo triste a lo que hemos llegado, luego de tanto tiempo –cerro sus ojos- pero creo que la verdad, es que temíamos a la verdad que siempre nos negamos a ver –silencio- cuando te conocí, jamás imagine que algún día las cosas pudiesen acabar de esta manera

Renji no dijo nada más y comenzó a besar tiernamente su cuello, mientras recorría de forma inquieta su dorso.

―Me han dicho que pasas mucho tiempo con Ichigo –mordió levemente su cuello- a veces hasta altas horas –se detuvo y dejo de hablar- ¿qué ha sucedido? –exigió-

Orihime, alzo su rostro y lo miro curiosa. Junto a la inusual sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y una idea divertida tomo forma en su mente.

―¿Celoso…, Capitán Abarai? –lo abrazo por el cuello- si…

Renji se separo con brusquedad de los brazos de ella y de la misma forma ruda el la tomo por el mentón, mientras la obligaba a mirarlo. Estas acciones ocasionaron que Orihime se quedase impávida unos instantes, debido a la tosquedad sus maniobres. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban, había tenido un ataque de ira como el que ella interpretaba. Eso alerto sus sentidos. La mirada furiosa, la respiración entrecortada y la tensión del cuerpo masculino la hicieron constar de su error evidente.

―Le he estado ayudando con las encomiendas de su rango de Capitán –rehuyó sus ojos- asuntos de Capitán a Teniente, nada más

―¡Mientes!

Le afirmo. Al instante la coloco con fuerza sobre la mesa de la habitación, la textura fría del inmueble la hicieron arquearse incómoda. Más aún evitaba el mirarlo, y eso lo enfurecía.

―Le he ayudado a ver a Ume chan, a escondidas de todos

Exclamo luego de algún tiempo y cerro sus ojos. Odiaba la manera en que Renji se había vuelto tan bueno en conocer cada una de sus acciones, desde ¿cuándo se habían vuelto tan íntimos de esta manera?. Poco a poco, la cinta en su cintura fue retirada pausadamente, para finalmente dejarla desnuda ante la penetrante mirada; de aquel que una vez su amigo y hoy, su amante.

―Entiendo –la mano de él hizo un desesperado recorrido desde su vientre, para detenerse en su cuello- por ello Ichigo se perdía en días –suspiro- que metida de pata han tenido…

Orihime ahogo un gemino muy vocalizado en su garganta cuando percibió las manos de Renji, el moverse entre sus muslos internos, para luego darle constantes y alternados masajes. Su respiración se volvía arrítmica, así como su lógica y coordinación de ideas. Finalmente y luego de considerar que la tortura era demasiada, él la beso desesperadamente en su vientre.

―U…, me –lo miro- le ha tomado…, cariño

Le informa a Renji y espero alguna reacción en su rostro. Él se acerco a su cara, posteriormente ella rozo su quijada con sus labios y respiro contra su cuerpo pausadamente, al momento de percibir su aroma.

―Era natural que lo hiciera –sonrió con tristeza- a final de cuentas ellos se parecen demasiado –ella le retiro el haori blanco- más de lo que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado –susurro en su oído- pero a la vez son tan diferentes…, como si fuesen padre e hija…

―Si

Dejo que Orihime le retirase por completo su vestimenta, deleitándose de la tersura de sus manos contra su cuerpo y la forma tan sublime en que ella solía mirarlo en esos momentos de intimidad. De forma afable la tomo y la coloco sobre su haori, el cual instantes antes había depositado en el suelo.

―Renji…

Gimió sonoramente cuando él comenzó a besar de forma lujuriosa su cuello y a recorrer su cuerpo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

A un par de metros, realizando un recorrido por la Corte de los Espíritus Puros un hombre se detuvo frente a unos alejados apartamentos recién construidos. Al percibir de forma clara la energía espiritual, por más que intentase su dueño de ocultarse, era algo que para él siendo un destructor era cosa de niños. Se encontraba en el otro extremo de la zona, separado por una larga escalera la cual lo llevaría sin lugar a duda al sitio de Orihime. Observo unos instantes más antes de ajustar sus antejos y negar con su cabeza, al percibir al individuo junto a ella.

―No deberías poner esa cara, Ishida

El hombre no se giro al oír su nombre. Permaneció impávido y levemente molesto. Retiro su mano de su rostro y apretó con fuerza su puño ante su propia impotencia. La mujer recién llegada camino y se coloco junto a él, recargo su espalda contra el barandal de madera y alzo su rostro para observar las estrellas.

―Arisawa –exclamo fríamente- pensé que estarías de guardia hoy –la miro- ¿entonces que haces aquí?

La mujer rodo sus ojos antes tan ameno comentario y se estiro antes de responderle al hombre.

―Cambie mi guardia con el séptimo de mi escuadrón –exhalo- así que hoy… -estornudo- tengo la noche libre… -miro la casa- ¡esa tonta! –susurro- cuando entenderá

―¡Arisawa!

La reprendió ante sus palabras.

―Orihime esta actuando de forma muy irracional – hizo una pausa- el maldito chisme ya esta en boca de todos –rasco su cabeza con desesperación- y el traerlo aquí complica más las cosas –mordió su labio inferior- ya se que no es la niña de ayer, a la que debía de cuidar su espalda para que no se metiese en problemas –se giro y apretó el barandal- pero…, no quiero que salga lastimada con todo esto

Su rostro se torno sombrío, casi de inmediato Ishida la sujeto suavemente del hombro para confortarla.

―Ni tu, ni yo…, podemos hacer nada –retiro su mano- ellos saben bien lo que hacen –la miro- Inoue san, conoce mejor que nadie las consecuencias de sus acciones –se cruzo de brazos- tan solo me pregunto –dudo- ¿cómo reaccionará Kurosaki, cuando comience a escuchar los rumores? –exhalo- no quisiera que esos dos peleasen de nuevo

Silencio.

―¡Espera Ishida! –lo sujeto del pecho- ¿me dices que Ichigo no sabe nada aún? –estaba sorprendida y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba –ya han pasado tres meses desde que es Capitán y…

La obligo a soltarlo, y ajusto sus ropas.

―Kurosaki a menos que lo escuche de frente literalmente –rodo sus ojos- no se enterará de absolutamente nada –tosió incomodo- y si no hemos escuchado de alguna disputa entre Abarai y Kurosaki, -suspiro- es que aún no lo sabe…

Una afonía extensa y pesada.

―Lo siento, Ishida –recapacito- me he exaltado demasiado –se disculpo- esto va a ponerse feo –se dio la vuelta-

―Lo se –comenzó a caminar- a su propia manera –medito- Kurosaki cuida del bienestar de Inoue san

―¿Ishida?

Él hombre se detuvo.

―¿Cómo habrían terminado las cosas, si Kuchiki nunca hubiese aparecido en nuestras vidas?

Uryū, se giro para quedar frente a la mujer. Se aproximo lentamente y la tomo de los hombros antes de mover su cabeza negativamente ante sus palabras.

―Arisawa…, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Inoue Orihime, nunca habría llegado a ser amiga de Kurosaki… -enfatizó- gracias a ella, fue que todos nosotros formamos un vínculo irrompible –la soltó- simplemente nada sería ni igual ni diferente –se giro- sencillamente, no existiría…, -comenzó su andar- simplemente…, el hubiera no existe…

Se alejo y la dejo sola. Tatsuki cerro sus ojos y algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sobre sus mejillas, tomo un pañuelo y seco su rostro. Cuan crueles y ciertas eras las palabras de Ishida…, Orihime nunca habría forjado una amistad con él…, sin Rukia… Ella misma procedió a retirarse de los apartamentos.

―¿Ichigo?... –miro el suelo- ¿alguna vez habrías amado a Orihime?... –sonrió con tristeza- no…, nunca lo hubieras hecho…

Profundizo en sus recuerdos y llevo sus manos a sus labios. Orihime nunca antes tuvo el valor de hablarle de frente hasta que el día que Kuchiki llego a su vida, y de esta forma él cambio. Entonces comprendió que por más que rogase y desease Ichigo, jamás miraría a su mejor amiga como una mujer; sino más bien, como una hermana más…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Renji se movía lentamente en el interior de su cuerpo, mientras la besaba esporádicamente en el rostro y labios. A un ritmo tortuoso e incipiente, pero tan placenteramente que no sabía si pedirle al hombre que se menease más rápidamente o que continuase con ese sinuoso vaivén. En último lugar, él tomo la iniciativa e incremento la velocidad de las arremetidas. Orihime entrelazo sus piernas por sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, acrecentando la profundidad y el ritmo.

Él estaba agradecido, ya que las embestidas se volvían mucho más intensas y placenteras que minutos antes. Casi al instante Orihime comenzó a depositar besos esporádicos por sobre su pecho, lo que ocasiono un gemino áspero en su garganta que no reprimió en lo absoluto. La tomo de la cintura y una vez más, incremento el golpeteo y de nueva cuenta ella arqueo por inercia su espalda. Entreabriendo sus labios y murmurando de forma sinuosa y lenta el nombre del hombre que la poseía. Una visión completamente erótica, antes los ojos de Renji, quien esbozo una sonrisa apremiante cuando ella dejo de reprimirse y comenzó a vocalizar sonoramente al ritmo de cada arremetida.

Esto era lo que Renji estaba esperando, el oír su nombre entre sus labios. Mientras se rendía por completo al placer mismo. Le encantaba la manera en que su rostro se tornaba puro e inocente cuando él la penetraba.

Orihime se flexionó mucho más y grito su nombre al percibir la primera onda de placer en la noche. Un éxtasis completo. Sabía bien que ahora, Renji decrecería su movimiento interno, de esta forma logrando incrementar el placer en ambos. Relajo su cuerpo, esperando que los espasmos en su zona baja acabasen.

―Orihime –susurro en su oído –dilo una vez más

Comenzó a recorrer con su lengua una pequeña distancia entre su lóbulo izquierdo y su quijada. Queriendo obligarla a que ahora fuese ella la que pidiese que él incrementase el compás.

―Renji –tomo su cabellera entre sus dedos- Renji –reitero- ¡por favor! –cerró sus ojos con fuerza- no más así –rogó- es demasiado pasivo…

El sonrió contra su piel.

―Lo se…

Y una vez más el golpeteo cobro forma. Esta ocasión no se detendría hasta que ambos culminasen.

Cuanto tiempo y cuantas veces lo hicieron a ese ritmo curioso, ni ella misma no lo recordaba. Y tampoco le importaba. El simple hecho de sentirlo ahí con ella, le era más que suficiente. Pasados algunos minutos, percibió como el cuerpo de Renji se tensaba en sobremanera y ahoga un gemido muy intenso contra su cabellera, antes de que ella misma sintiese la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, el placer desmedido de su orgasmo y luego de dos más entresaques el de Renji, a la par.

Respiraban agitadamente y con sumo cuidado, él se retiro del interior de ella. Se recostó en el suelo, con ella sobre él. Jugaba de forma distraída con su cabellera, mientras observaba como ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, usando su mentón y mirándolo de forma angelical.

―¿En qué piensas?

―Si te miento lo sabrías, ¿cierto? –entrecerró sus ojos, lo beso fugazmente en los labios- él Comandante Yamamoto tuvo una platica conmigo –suspiro, él la soltó- sobre los rumores que circulan –coloco sus manos en el suelo y se levanto- ha escuchado todo lo que se dice sobre nosotros y no esta muy contento que digamos

―No me ha dicho nada –se sentó- supuse que…, antes hablaría conmigo

―Piensa que los Capitanes tienen muchas responsabilidades -tomo algo de ropa y se cubrió- como para cotillear sobre estos temas…

―Así…, que hablo con lo que es más fácil de solucionar –exclamo molesto- yo que tengo un rango mayor debió…

Ella lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

―Era de esperar que a pesar del cuidado que tenemos, indudablemente tarde o temprano esto llegase a sus oídos –suspiro- me dijo que en su momento hablara contigo –arrugo su frente- cuando lo considera apropiado, pero no desea oír más sobre esto en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

Renji la tomo del rostro y la miro fijamente, había algo que ella indudablemente no quería decirle.

―¿Qué dijo?

―_El Capitán Kuchiki tiene razón, Ichigo jamás le haría algún tipo de daño a Ume –sonrió con tristeza- se parece demasiado a ella_

_El anciano rasco sus cansados ojos y con un gesto de su mano despidió su teniente. El longevo camino hacia una puerta e ingreso por ella, misma que comunicaba con su oficina. Sin haberle dicho alguna palabra, ella supo que debía seguirle. Al entrar el hombre ya estaba en su asiento, esperando que ella tomase el otro frente a él. Algo dudosa ocupo el sitio._

―_Kurosaki-kun, será un notable Capitán –lo miro aprensivamente- puede que sea algo tosco, pero…_

_Alzo su mano y la silencio._

―_No le he pedido que viniese para hablar sobre ese tema, que ha quedado zanjado –entrelazo sus manos y las coloco debajo de su barbilla- sino –aclaro su garganta- por ciertos rumores que desafortunadamente he escuchado…_

_Abrió sus ojos, comenzó a jugar de forma nerviosa con sus manos._

―_¿Qué clase de rumores, señor?_

―_Sobre su relación con el Capitán Abarai_

_La interrumpió al ver que claramente ella no cedería. Tan solo necesitaba ser directo en el asunto a tratar con ella._

―_No cuido realmente sobre mis subordinados en general –tosió- sin importar su rango, en su tiempo libre –exclamo seriamente- pero me molesta claramente cuando esto se vuelve una comidilla entre los bajos rangos –se recargo en la silla- ¿ha quedado claro?_

―_En otras palabras –susurro- me pide que le ponga fin a esto –apretó sus puños- ¿antes de que se vuelva el hazmerreir en al Corte de los Espíritus Puros? –exclamo molesta- eso es tener muy poco tacto de su parte –lo miro fríamente- que yo recuerde no le hemos hecho daño a nadie…_

_El anciano le negó._

―_No me ha comprendido, Inoue Orihime –se levanto- no me interesa la naturaleza de sus encuentros, ni la forma en que estos continúen –suspiro- ya que son dos adultos –se acerco a ella- no deseo que salga herida por algo irrealizable, eso es todo –acarició su cabello con ternura- debe ser consciente del recuerdo de esa persona en el corazón del Capitán Abarai –retiro su mano- y en el suyo… Es lo que quiero que quede claro –ocupo su asiento nuevamente- en su momento tendré la misma plática con él –suspiro- puede retirarse Teniente…_

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y sus labios temblaban de forma involuntaria. ¿Qué podía decirle que la reconfortase?. El Capitán Yamamoto había sido completamente franco con ella. En pocas palabras le había dicho que no esperase nada de él, ya que jamás se lo daría, de la misma forma en que ella lo veía. La tomo de una de sus manos y la acerco a él, para abrazarla y dejar que ella se desahogase. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

―Orihime…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Bostezo de forma cansada por uno de los tantos pasillos de la división. Odiaba profundamente la existencia de tantos corredores, que según él no llevaban a ningún sitio. Ahora comprendía el porque Zaraki también los detestaba.

―¡Maldición!

Carraspeó en voz baja. Tendría que pedir de nueva cuenta un recorrido por la división. A un par de metros se encontró a Hanatauro Yamada, quien por lo visto lo buscaba o tal vez a alguien más rogo.

―Capitán Kurosaki –se acerco a él, con una gran cantidad de papeles- la Capitana Unohana me ha dicho que viniese hasta aquí –se paro frente a él- hay un error con el papeleo de la Quinta División –lo miro apenado- tendrá que volverlo hacer

Ichigo llevo una de sus manos a su cara y musito en voz baja. Odiaba el estúpido papeleo y los problemas que le generaba el llenar los reportes. En un inicio creyó que al ser Capitán sería entretenido, pero a decir verdad pasaba gran parte del día tras el escritorio, firmando hojas, leyendo documentos y aprobando o denegando solicitudes de la división.

―Primero, ya que he dicho Hanatauro que no me llames de esa forma –enfatizó- y segundo, dame esos papeles –estiro su mano- ¿qué hice mal esta vez? –les dio un vistazo rápido- según yo, no encontré nada

El oficial respiro hondamente y tomo el primer documento que pudo. Lo abrió y le señalo.

―Aquí, Ichigo san –le mostró un área en blanco- falta el sello de aprobación de la Quinta División –le informo- uno que solo los Capitanes pueden usar

―¡¿Cuál maldito sello?! –se impaciento- ¡yo no tengo ninguno! –golpeo las hojas con su mano- Inoue…

Detuvo su charla y medito un momento. Recordó que al inicio de la semana ella le indico de forma clara sobre la firma de las divisiones y que ahora que había aprendido a llenar bien los documentos debería sellarlos. De lo contrario debería rehacerlos. Puesto que como ya tenían Capitán, sus aprobaciones pasarían a segundo término.

―Mierda –musito- lo olvide por completo –exclamo derrotado- tendré que hacerlos otra vez-rodo sus ojos- la próxima vez pondré más atención

―Lo siento, Ichigo san –lo compadeció- pero ya sabes que el papeleo es muy importante

―Esta bien –exhalo- esto me servirá de lección –emprendió la marcha a su oficina- ¿Dónde…

Hanatauro lo seguía con la pila de documentos. Al dar vuelta por un solitario pasillo se detuvieron al escuchar los murmullos del final del corredor.

―¡No me lo creo, Hikari! –exclamo emocionada- ¿estás segura de lo que me dices? –su voz era apremiante- el Capitán Abarai fue otra vez a su apartamento

―¡Cierra el pico, Midori! –hablo con rapidez- o habla más bajito –susurro- que si alguien te escucha estaremos en problemas

―Tranquila –murmuraba- que es algo que todos comentan, en todas partes

―Aún así –tosió- que si por aquí anda caminando la Teniente y nos escucha decir esas cosas…

―Calma, calma –cuchicheaba- la Teniente no anda por la división –le informo- lo más seguro es que aún este en su casa, ya deberías saber que luego que ellos se encuentran pasa lo mismo –se rió un poco- el Capitán Abarai debe dejarla muy cansada, ¿no te parece?

Hasta ahí pudo soportar, camino en dos pasos más e hizo constar a las mujeres de su presencia. Las cuales lo miraron horrorizadas al instante se inclinaron respetuosamente y fueron conscientes de su error. Permanecieron calladas y sin erguirse.

―¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?! –hablo duramente- ¡levántense! –ordeno- ¿entonces? –se cruzo de brazos- tomen un par de escobas y barran cada uno de los pasillos y jardines de la división –hablo en voz baja y concisa- ¡señoritas!

―¿Pero…, le corresponde la Cuarta División, señor –exclamo angustiada- nosotras…

―Calla, Midori –jaloneo a su amiga con desesperación- eso haremos Capitán –se inclino- acepto mi castigo por mis palabras fuera de lugar –suspiro- le prometo que esta será la ultima vez que cometa una falta de esta magnitud –se levanto y lo miro- lo lamento mucho

―Discúlpeme por mi falta de educación –se inclino- mi actitud y mis palabras. No son propias de un oficial de bajo rango –se irguió- acepto también mi castigo Capitán Kurosaki

Las mujeres caminaron en sentido contrario y se perdieron en alguno de los pasillos.

―Hanatauro, informa que nadie de la Cuarta División hará esas labores, por algún tiempo –volteó hacia él- ¿ha quedado claro?

―Si

Ichigo iba hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

―Por favor, Ichigo san –suplico- yo no soy la persona adecuada para comentarse algo sobre lo que acabas de escuchar

―Dile a la Capitana Unohana que le pasaré los documentos más tarde –se giro- por favor deja los papeles en mi oficina –dio un par de pasos- Hanatauro –susurro su nombre- no comentes esto con nadie

―Si..., Ichigo san

En un instante desapareció. Poco después llego a las puertas de la Novena División, era poco más de medio día. Ingreso y varios miembros lo saludaron respetuosamente y con mucha sorpresa, al verlo andar por una división que no era la suya.

―¡¿Kurosaki?!

Lo llamo Hisagi Shūhei al mirarlo andar por el jardín de la división, claramente buscándolo. Se sorprendió ante la fría mirada en su rostro, retiro a sus oficiales y lo invitó a seguirle. Ambos llegaron a uno de los tantos jardines de la división y ocuparon una mesa.

―¿Qué sucede? –exclamo preocupado- ¿algún problema?

―Necesito que me digas algo importante –suspiro- sobre lo que acabo de escuchar, por uno de los pasillos de la división hace un rato

Hisagi se incomodó por la forma en que Ichigo acababa de pronunciar sus palabras y la mirada tan seria que tenía.

―¿Es cierto lo de Renji y Orihime?

Musito en voz baja. Hisagi exhalo pesadamente y rasco su cabeza mientras se maldecía internamente por haberle dicho que lo ayudaría cuando lo necesitase.

―Son rumores por aquí –hablo en voz baja- eso es todo Kurosaki

―¿Tu crees? –lo miro escéptico- las personas deben ¿entonces estar muy estresadas para contar esos chismes?

Hisagi lo miro unos instantes antes de exhalar el aire.

―Debiste ir con Ukitake

―Ukitake san le tiene mucho aprecio a Orihime y no me dirá nada de eso –se cruzo de brazos- eso, estoy seguro que lo sabes tan bien como yo

―¿Y yo no?…

Rodo sus ojos.

―No es lo mismo hablar sobre hombres que de mujeres

Hisagi chasco su lengua con fastidio.

―Comprendo

Se levanto y se estiro antes de ocupar una vez más su asiento.

―¡Diablos! –golpeó la mesa y se levanto- espérame unos momentos, regreso enseguida

Ichigo observo su andar presuroso. Volvió a suspirar y recargo su cabeza entre sus manos, mientas una extraña sensación lo invadía lentamente. El golpeteo en la mesa lo saco de su emancipar, observo como una taza de té era colocada. Alzo su rostro y miro a la mujer. No percibió al hombre que también recién llegaba.

―¡¿Tatsuki?! –exclamo sorprendido- ¿pero…, cuándo…, yo…?

Ella golpeó su frente levemente y coloco una de sus manos en su cadera, mientras que con la otra sostenía la bandeja. Poco después, le sonrió abiertamente y con mucha alegría.

―Obviamente mucho antes que tú –se alegró- hará unos veinte años –memoro- y hace diez más o menos que forma parte de la división –miro a su Capitán- ¿no es verdad, señor?

―Claro, Arisawa –bebió algo y miro a su camarada- estamos en hora de servicio, así que no podemos beber –suspiro molesto- no sería bien visto por mis subordinados –coloco la taza-

―Me retiro

―No, quédate –le ordeno y la miro de soslayo- es sobre tu amiga, de quien hablaremos…

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al comprender el porque de la visita inesperada de su viejo amigo.

―Es una historia muy larga, Kurosaki –recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos- más o menos poco después de que ella arribo a la Sociedad de Almas –toco su taza- de lo que recuerdo es que ella llego aquí luego de una muerte natural, en el mundo humano –aclaro su garganta- aunque Ishida llevaba tiempo aquí estaba en una misión y no pudo –movió su cabeza de lado a lado- ayudarla…, a instalarse –bebió un par de sorbos- así, que Abarai se ofreció voluntariamente –esbozo una sonrisa melancólica- pensé entonces que eran buenos amigos

Dejo de hablar y observo que Ichigo tenía la mirada perdida en un palo que flotaba al borde de su taza. Movió su cabeza de forma tediosa. ¿En que problemas se metía?. Más tarde de se lo cobraría a Renji. Por otro lado su oficial acababa de abrazar la bandeja por sobre su pecho y miraba de forma afligida a su amigo de la infancia. Exhalo hondamente antes de continuar.

―Las cosas estuvieron así un par de años, hasta que finalmente ella ingreso a la academia –coloco su vasija- perdió un poco el contacto con él, pero aún así de cuando en cuando se encontraban en algún lugar conversaban –exclamo- honestamente, nada fuera de lo común

―¿Entonces? –indago en voz baja?- ¿qué cambió?...

―Arisawa, continua

―Orihime se graduó con rapidez de la academia, era muy buena estudiante –memoro- así que, era obvio que sería aceptada en alguna división, pero…

Una breve afonía.

―Pero…, -continuo Hisagi- Abarai Renji la postulo como Teniente, recién salida de la academia –Ichigo lo miro sorprendido- también para nosotros fue toda una extrañeza, él alabo sus habilidades y su ayuda en la guerra –tomo un poco más- por lo que pensamos que estaría bien, además era muy apreciada por varios Capitanes –suspiro-

―Yamamoto dijo que ella eligió la Quinta División

―¡El Comandante Yamamoto! –lo corrigió- esa parte no lo se muy bien –miro el cielo- en ocasiones pienso que ella no tomo concienzudamente esa decisión –miro de forma extraña su té- o tal vez alguien más se lo pidió –silencio- de todas formas el grado de relación entre Capitanes y Tenientes es mayor que con el resto de los integrantes de una división

―¡Capitán! –lo miro alarmada- ¿qué cosas dice?

―Piénsalo, Arisawa –la miro seriamente- de haber elegido la Tercera División habría sido muy sospechoso y no solo serían habladurías –exclamo duramente- ha decir verdad pensé que la colocarían bajo el mando de Ukitake o Unohana, dada sus habilidades de curación –arrugo su frente- pero… ¿Quién fue el hombre que la ayudo con su división al inicio? –exhalo- ¿quién le ayudo a encontrar el sitio donde vive ahora? –entrelazo sus manos- sabes tan bien como yo que no son rumores…. –la miro de reojo- lo has visto bien anoche, ¿cierto?

Tatsuki miro hacia otro lado y por error, sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes con los de Ichigo. Él cual se levanto de su silla y tomo de un solo trago el resto de su bebida, le entrego el recipiente a su amiga.

―Gracias –les dio al espalda- me tengo que ir

―¡Espera, Ichigo! –sujeto su haori- ¿Qué vas hacer?

Se giro y ella lo soltó.

―Perdón, Capitán Kurosaki

―Déjalo así, Tatsuki –exhalo- hablaré con ella, no quiero que salga lastimada –silencio- como yo… -susurro-

Se alejo y la dejo pensando por sus palabras.

―Arisawa –la llamo su Capitán- regresa a tus labores –le ordeno- me parece que necesitas irte temprano y visitar a tu amiga más tarde –se levanto- este no va a ser un buen día para ella –se paro junto a su oficial- ¿crees que tenga algún tipo de resentimiento contra Kuchiki Rukia?

―Para nada, Shūhei –cerró sus ojos- Orihime me dijo que llamo a su zanpakutō, porque desea proteger a la niña –suspiro- Rukia es la única mujer a la que él ha amado y amará –comenzó a caminar- es solo –musito- que inconscientemente piensa que es su deber cuidar de ella- esbozo una sonrisa triste que no paso desapercibida para él- esos dos se parecen demasiado –sujeto con firmeza la bandeja- más de que te imaginas y eso me asusta

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ichigo regreso a la división y pudo ver como varios miembros contemplaban curiosamente a las mujeres en sus labores. Nunca nadie antes había sido castigado de esa manera, por algún superior.

―Todos a sus puestos –mando- a menos que se les quieran unir

Los miembros se retiraron inmediatamente. Un par de metros más la observo parada frente a la puerta de su oficina, ella miraba el suelo de forma incómoda.

―El Capitán Kuchiki y el Teniente Ashido lo esperan en su oficina

Paso rápido a su lado, pero él la sujeto con firmeza de su muñeca.

―Hablaremos luego, Inoue –la soltó- estate al pendiente

En su oficina observo a los hombres. Uno era la persona que más odiaba y el otro era uno que le detestaba. Como era pequeño el mundo, al tenerlos a los dos reunidos.

―Lamento la tardanza –ocupo su asiento- a que debo su visita señores –expreso sarcásticamente- ¿algo en que necesiten mi ayuda?

Ashido le miro de forma un tanto iracunda.

―Con el respeto que se merece, Capitán Kurosaki –espetó- debo exigirle que se aleje de mi hija –comento de forma pausada- si ella no le dijo nada, entonces y lo haré –se cruzo de brazos- hace tiempo que le prohibí el verle –lo miro fijamente- no lo considero pertinente

Ichigo arrugo su frente y giro su silla, dándoles la espalda a los hombres. Se levanto y camino hacia la ventana. Estuvo así unos instantes, reprimiéndose física como mentalmente el hacerle daño. Apretó sus puños, con fuerza un largo tiempo.

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo…, Ashido?

―Porque Ume, nunca podrá sustituir a Rukia en su mente y corazón –acentúo- y eso es algo que sabe muy bien, señor –recalco- no quiero que a futuro, se forme ese rumor por aquí –carraspeó- no deseo que se hable de mi hija de esa manera, como se hace con su Teniente y el Capitán Abarai –silencio- Ume…

―Si eso es todo, retírate –ordeno- yo mismo he estado pensando eso, desde hace días –se giro y lo miro- Ume…, es Ume…, y Rukia…, es Rukia… -me estoy cansando de esto –se sentó- de verla a escondidas, como si hiciéramos algo malo –memoro- es casi lo mismo que con su madre… -expreso para él- vete…, antes de que no pueda contenerme más –exigió- tienes mi palabra

Ashido se inclino y salió de la oficina, dejándolo a los dos hombres de alto rango solos. Uno tenía una mirada furiosa y tosca, mientras que el otro por su parte estaba tan estupefacto que no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Byakuya, miro como Ichigo enterró su cara entre sus manos; intentando tranquilizarse inútilmente.

―¿Así, de sencillo? –cuestiono con sorpresa- me equivoque al pensar, que Ume te era importante

Ichigo, lo miro con fiereza.

―¿Qué se supone que haga, Byakuya? –se recargo contra la silla- ha sido tu cuñado muy directo, no quiero oír ninguna habladuría sobre Ume…

El noble suspiro pesadamente, se levanto de su asiento y emprendió la marcha.

―Hace tiempo, conocí a un mocoso que iba más allá de las reglas y palabras –mascullo en voz baja- que hacía cosas estúpidas por cuidar a la gente importante por él –avanzo- un idiota que me dijo que existe más de un milagro…

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

―¿Me sugieres que mande a la goma sus palabras y consecuencias que tendrán mis acciones? –aporreó la mesa con tedio- ¡¿tú que no dijiste nada hace cincuenta y cinco años?! –alzaba la voz- ¿tú que has olvidado todo lo que vivido? –lo señalo- ¿tú que sabes que no tengo ningún derecho en su vida?... –la silla fue a dar al suelo cuando se levanto- ¿tú que sabes cuanto amaba a Rukia, y aún así…

―Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo

Con suma elegancia el noble se volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a Ichigo. Mismo que parecía listo para la batalla, Byakuya sobo su sien de forma impaciente.

―Antes solías ser el tipo de hombre que actuaba según su corazón –retiro su mano- uno que nunca antes renuncio a sus deseos

―Ella lo eligió –lo interrumpió- yo…

―Actúe acorde a lo que era mejor en su momento –suspiro holgadamente- tuve que arreglar todo para que la boda fuese un completo secreto, ante toda la Sociedad de Almas –exclamo sinceramente- cuando Rukia me informo de su estado, no tuve otra opción

―Claro, por tu estúpido orgullo

―¡CALLA, MOCOSO ENGREÍDO! –lo silencio- ¿acaso crees que eres él único que sufre por su decisión? –avanzo hacia él- ¿has pensado alguna vez en los sentimientos de los que te rodean? –hizo una mueca siniestra en su rostro- ¡claro que no Kurosaki! –se rió con sarcasmo- ¡para ti, tú eres el único que ha sufrido!

Lo miro con recelo y de inmediato Ichigo contemplo el estante de su oficina.

―Ume no habría podido heredar el apellido del Clan, si Rukia hubiese anunciado su estado más tarde ¿sabes por qué Kurosaki? –lo llamo- porque Rukia no estaba casada y, –evito ser interrumpido- sin importar si la persona elegida por ella fuese noble o no –musito- de no haber hecho lo que hice, Ume habría sido considerada ilegitima –dio un paso más hacia él- lamento si por eso sufriste profundamente al ser el último en enterarte –quedaron frente a frente- hice algo desesperado por proteger a mi hermana…, junto con el ser que crecía en su vientre…

Ichigo se sentía arrinconado, dada la conversación y su silencio.

―No se que paso entre ustedes con exactitud, ni el porque ella tomo esa decisión –siseo- pero si se…, que cual haya sido el término. Tú, también eres responsable de la vida que estas viviendo ahora –movió sus manos de forma brusca- me prometí a mi mismo, luego de la muerte de Rukia el brindarle felicidad a Ume –silencio- ella es todo lo que me queda, en este mundo y… –hablo en voz baja- si para proveer una sola sonrisa sincera en su rostro –exhalo pesadamente- debo ir contra los deseos de su padre y el Clan, lo hare –lo miro seriamente- desde que te reúnes con ella, para hablar de Rukia –aclaro su garganta- siempre esta sonriendo –cerros sus ojos y memoro- de la misma forma en que Hisana y Rukia lo hacían cuando eran verdaderamente felices –abrió sus ojos- por ello te pido que si de alguna manera aún no comprendes mis palabras –susurro- si…, piensas abandonar a Ume… -musito- hazlo luego del aniversario –le dio la espalda- faltan solo dos semanas –camino- no quiero verla llorar –suplico por primera vez- me parte el corazón…

―Byakuya…

Exclamo más que sorprendo ante las palabras y la suplica del hombre.

―Eres un mocoso a final de cuentas, Ume y tú se parecen más de que te imaginas –se detuvo en la puerta- del mismo modo, ustedes son tan diferentes –silencio- Inoue Orihime, siempre te amo Kurosaki –susurro- y eso siempre lo supiste…, pero…, a la única que viste con amor fue a mi hermana, de la misma forma en que Renji lo hizo con Rukia…, se enamoraron de las personas equivocadas –toco la puerta- es triste saber que cuando amamos a alguien en verdad, su huella quedará para siempre en nuestros corazones

Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en un largo y abrumador silencio.

―Fuimos dos desafortunadas almas –comento sinceramente- que no estábamos destinados a ser felices en lo absoluto –hablo Ichigo- creo…

―Esperanza…

―¿Perdón?

Expreso confundido ante la palabra exclamada por el noble.

―Es como me parece que llamaste al segundo milagro, el día de la ejecución de Rukia –abrió la puerta- ¿cuándo fue que la perdiste, Kurosaki?... –afonía- pero…, a diferencia tuya. Yo me case con la mujer que ame y la protegí hasta el final…, sin embargo…, tu dejaste ir a Rukia

Se quedo absorto y pasmado antes la forma en que le hablo el Capitán de la Sexta División.

―¡¿Byakuya, que quieres decir?!

―Piensa, en lo que te he dicho mocoso

Anduvo por los pasillos, hasta que se topo con Orihime. Ella archivaba algunos documentos en una repisa, cuando percibió la presencia y lo saludo con respeto. Camino pausadamente hacia él, para luego suspirar pesadamente.

―Él no la dejará –miro por el corredor- no puede alejarse de ella… -exhalo-

El noble, continuo con su andar presuroso. Mientras tanto Inoue lo miro unos instantes más, se estiro y comenzó su marcha hacia la oficina de su Capitán. Su charla con él, también sería muy pesada. Toco la puerta y espero la contestación del hombre, antes de poder ingresar.

―Ichigo… ¿Aún no lo percibes, no es verdad?. Que Ume-chan –sonrió con tristeza- ella, es en realidad…

―Pasa, Orihime…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo V

El dilema del cangrejo

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hace tiempo que he pensado en la posibilidad real de Renji y Orihime, ambos a su manera desean ser notados por quienes quieren, sin poder hacerse de ello. Es un sentimiento muy triste, el hecho de que al buscar consuelo por su desamor acabasen en ese tipo de relación. Pueden que piensen en que hay mucho relleno en el capitulo o muy largo y centrado en otros aspectos; pero, no. Es importante el comprender que la decisión de Rukia no solo iba a afectar a Ichigo, sino al mundo que la rodeaba. Y he presentado un poco de esas consecuencias. El siguiente capitulo estará centrado en el sentimiento de Byakuya, Ume, junto al de Ichigo y Ashido.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Respondiendo comentarios_

_Uchiha Katze__:__ no había considerado a Tatsuki en la historia, pero gracias a tu sugerencia me pareció un muy buen punto. Además que no afecta el ritmo de la historia. Sobre Ashido y su salida de Hueco Mundo, no indagaré mucho al respecto. Sin embargo, podrías decir que cuando Ichigo y el resto se van de ahí, él los acompaña._

_Eva Vidal: esa parte no puedo decirla aún, se explicará muy bien el siguiente capitulo._

_SSofiXX: esa escena me salió de la manga y me pareció un detalle muy peculiar e interesante. Aunque claro esta, habrán muchas sorpresas más._

_chappyxrukia: creo que tienes razón, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en comentar._

_Magenta07: si es el mismo. El porque, he dado un pista muy bien oculta pero ahí esta el porque tuvo un hijo con alguien más. Rukia siempre fue consciente de los sentimientos de Renji por ella, pero… hay cosas que aún no puedo revelar_

_story love: no le tengas tan mala fe a Orihime, a decir verdad es un personaje al que se le puede sacar mucho provecho. Ella es pieza clave en la historia._

_Orkin: mi estimada,te haré un altar por pasarte a comentar en casi todas mis historias. Mmm…, no estés tan segura…, puede que haya abierto sus ojos…_

_

* * *

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD **

**Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	5. El dilema del cangrejo

**REEDITADA**

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Resumen general:** El tiempo no pasa en balde. Cada día transcurrido es una agonía constante, el saber que la vida que vives, es tan solo la más grande mentira. ¿Por qué el temor a decir la verdad?.

**Sumary:** A veces, la más grande mentira es negarnos la verdad a nosotros mismos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viviendo Mentiras**

**(Living Lies)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Te escucho balbucear palabras. Relájate no hay palabras… _

_No tienes que darme respuestas porque yo aprenderé a vivir sin ellas. _

_No tienes que fingir que mi amado jamás existió, pensando que lo olvidare si lo haces. _

_Déjame decir su nombre, y dilo tú también. _

_Esta siempre presente aquel a quien tanto quiero, siempre como parte de lo que soy._

_Si me quitas eso. Seré menos de lo que soy._

-Jaqueline L. Rogers-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo V**

**El dilema del cangrejo**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

La noche era hermosa. La cantidad de estrellas esparcidas por el cielo era simplemente sublime a los ojos de cualquiera. Cerro sus orbes y dejo que la brisa lo relajase lentamente. Si había algo que admiraba de la Sociedad de Almas, era el hecho que el hombre había aprendido a convivir con la naturaleza; tener noches así en Karakura era imposible, hoy en día.

Sentado en su oficina y en la oscuridad absoluta intenta despeja su mente. Exhala hondamente una y otra vez, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Abre una vez más sus ojos y mientras se recarga en el respaldo de su silla, rasca sus cansados ojos para luego llevar su mano derecha muy cerca de su rostro. La abre y la cierra un par de veces finalmente la deja caer con pesadez.

―Pasa

Exclama con desgano. Cuando percibió la energía tras la puerta de su oficina. Sinceramente no tenía intención alguna de iniciar una conversación con cualquiera. Sin embargo, tampoco deseaba estar solo esa noche.

―Este lugar esta demasiado lúgubre, Kurosaki –acomodo sus anteojos- un tanto melancólico en realidad –afirmo-

―¿Qué quieres Ishida? –apremio y guardo silencio un momento- siempre… -se lamento- soy el último en enterarme de las cosas –esbozo una sonrisa triste- siempre… -reitero-

Ishida anduvo un par de pasos, para ocupar un de los asientos en el recinto de la oficina. Kurosaki Ichigo miraba hacia la ventana, y en ese momento daba la espalda al hombre recién llegado

―Sencillamente, no las percibes…, eso es todo

Ichigo se giro y dada la oscuridad Uryū no fue capaz de distinguir la mirada de exasperación dibujada en el rostro del reciente Capitán. Quien con un dejo de nostalgia sonrió con pesadez y de pena de sí mismo.

―Todos sabían de los sentimientos de Inoue hacia mi –le informo- menos yo… -musito- eso es patético…

Ishida aclaro su garganta y de nueva cuenta reacomodo sus anteojos, antes de hablarle con la mayor franqueza posible.

―Tú…, no lo notaste, porque ya tenías a quien amar simplemente –exclamo de forma seria- te privaste de observar a tu alrededor y de los demás, por eso Kurosaki –lo miro fijamente- cuando se ama una persona –silencio- esta se vuelve el centro de nuestro mundo –se cruzo de brazos- y ya simplemente lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor carece de importancia –exhalo hondamente antes de continuar- y siendo honestos tú y yo… -afonía- nunca habrías amado a Inoue Orihime –coloco sus manos sobre el escritorio- esa es la realidad, que ella ya ha comprendido…

―Si… -suspiro- eso también lo he pensado –se río de sí mismo y luego se silencio de forma abrupta, formando un pesado ambiente en la habitación- hubo un momento…, solo un instante… -rehuyó su mirada- en que pensé en buscarla cuando supe lo de Rukia –se le formo un nudo en la garganta- pero… -lo miro con decisión- al final nos habríamos hecho mucho daño

Ishida se reacomodo incómodo en el asiento.

―Lo se…, y se lo advertí

―Ah…

Estuvieron un largo tiempo en total mudez. Mirando simplemente lugares vacios, en un desesperado intento de mantener la paz del sitio mismo y no iniciar por ello una discusión.

―¿Crees que me he amargado con los años? –expreso con un dejo de nostalgia- que ahora…

―Amargado lo dudo –lo interrumpió y esbozo una sonrisa pequeña- más bien has estado dolido todos estos años, y a veces esa sensación de infelicidad nos genera un gran dolor –aclaro su garganta- siempre me pregunte –susurro- ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada? –lo miro- ¿cuál fue tu excusa para dejarla ir?...

Ichigo abrió un cajón en su escritorio y saco una caja de terciopelo negro, misma que le mostro a su amigo. El cual abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al saber sin observar su contenido, lo que esta guardaba.

―¡Kurosaki! –lo miro con pena-

―Ya no importa –tomo el anillo- había pensado…, en pedirle que se casara conmigo -lo contemplo con pesar- sin embargo… -se levanto- me dio miedo, cuando me entere de las cosas –lo arrojo por la ventana- cuando me entere que estaba embarazada ya nada podía hacer… -silencio- fue entonces, que comprendí que ella ya no era mía… -tiro la caja a la basura- yo…, ya no tenía opiniones en su vida –se sentó y oculto su rostro- quise odiarla por lo que paso –sus ojos estaban llorosos- y no pude –sonrió con tristeza- por más que lo intente –lo miro- no pude…, use todos los medios posibles –negó con su cabeza- tu sabes que tuve más de una relación con distintas mujeres, pero…

―La sigues amando…

Le asevero Ishida.

―Si

Lo miro mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho y señalaba su corazón con impaciencia.

―No se que hacer…, que sentir y pensar –se exaspero- sin embargo…, aún la siento aquí –señalo su pecho- tengo, a pesar de los años esta sensación en mi interior… -respiraba agitado- de saber que hice mal…, el porque ella me dejo

―Te las puedo enumerar una a una

Exclamo con desdén la mujer en el marco de la puerta. Mientras esta observaba a los hombres de forma ambigua y aburrida, con un par de zancadas rápidas ocupo el asiento junto a Uryū, al mismo tiempo cruzaba sus piernas con suma elegancia y acomodaba sus ropas con fastidio.

―¡Dímelas, Tatsuki!

Chasco su lengua con sarcasmo al creerla más lista de lo que siempre ha sido en realidad.

―Ser un estúpido –indico con uno de sus dedos-

En un arrebato de ira Ichigo golpeo con tosquedad el escritorio, mientras la escudriñaba fieramente con sus ojos por sus nada apacibles palabras.

―¡No estoy para juegos! –siseo- ¡no hoy!…

―Ni mañana –cruzo sus brazos- siempre te pones de ese genio el día previo a los aniversarios –carraspeo molesta- el de tu madre y el de ella –lo miro con fiereza- simple y sencillamente eres un hombre infeliz, que no se ha podido perdonar con el pasar de los años el no haber actuado –suspiro- tú…, no tenías miedo de que ella no te amara –protesto- sino de verla feliz con alguien más

Las palabras de Tatsuki eran duras. Mucho más allá de lo que posiblemente Ishida hubiese sido, ella no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir aquello que pensaba. Siempre la había demostrado el ser una mujer madura y directa al hablar. Quizás, demasiado a su gusto.

―¿Ya te has divertido con mi dolor? –se sentó- ¡si es así, vete- señalo la puerta

―Claro Capitán Kurosaki –rodo sus ojos- ¿qué es lo que más odias Ichigo? –se levanto y camino hacia la puerta- ¿el hecho de que ella tuviese el hijo de alguien más? –volteo hacia él- ¿o el que ahora tengas que tomar una decisión muy similar a la última vez?...

―No se de que me hablas –mintió- las cosas ya…

―Ichigo –lo llamo con ternura- desde que te conozco –suspiro- eres el tipo de persona que le gusta el velar por el bienestar de los que te rodean –camino hacia el escritorio- pero…, siempre has dejado la tuya a un lado –sonrió con tristeza- cuando tu madre murió, creaste un mundo aislado –recordó- tenías miedo de que alguien más llegase a tu burbuja –exhalo profundamente- para ti, el proteger a tu familia te era más que suficiente –toco su rostro- sin embargo…, la llegada de Kuchiki cambio tu mundo –retiro sus manos- y el nuestro… -musito en voz baja- ¿qué vas a hacer con su hija? –reitero

―¿Qué debería hacer? –los miro con desesperación- no lo se…, ella nubla mis sentidos…, es extraño…, cuando estoy cerca de ella, siento que el tiempo se detiene –cerro sus ojos- se que Ume –suspiro- nunca podrá sustituir a Rukia, pero hay algo que me obliga a buscarla –paso su mano por su cabellera- es como si fuese…

―Una parte tuya

Exclamo sin quererlo en voz alta. Y se reprendo por ello, al notar las miradas de asombro sobre él, como si sus palabras no fuesen una simple y sutil falacia.

―Ishida –alzo su cabeza- me siento muy tranquilo conmigo mismo, cuando ella junto a mí –sonrió- todas nuestra conversaciones han sido sobre Rukia, cada una de ellas –su sonrisa se amplio- de nuestras aventuras de antaño –se levanto- por eso no se que hacer –se tenso- por una parte esta el hecho de que Ashido me lo ha pedido –negó con su cabeza- y además esta sensación en mi interior

Silencio.

―Simple y sencillamente has aquello que te haga feliz

Ingreso por la puerta Inoue Orihime, con una pila de documentos mismos que deposito en el escritorio.

―Mañana será nuevamente la ceremonia de cada siete años (1) –le informo- el octavo aniversario de los rituales –miro el suelo- y el cumpleaños de Ume chan

No hubo sonido alguno, ni palabra exclamada durante un largo tiempo. En el cual cada uno de los presentes intentaba lo mejor de sí mismos para mantener la calma. Más sin embargo, les era complicado dada la tensión del ambiente formado y el rumbo que la conversación tomaría.

Trago saliva con dificultad y se dejo caer con pesadez sobre la silla.

―Ume…, me dijo que estaba triste –los miro- porque ella era la culpable de la muerte de su madre

Orihime llevo sus manos a su boca con sorpresa, Tatsuki rechisto e Ishida se cruzo de brazos incómodo. Los tres no pudieron ocultar la congoja clara de sus rostros, ni tampoco la sonrisa melancólica en los mismos.

―Eso… -mutismo- me hizo recordar que yo viví eso una vez –miro a Tatsuki- ¿recuerdas cómo era antes y como me hice después? –se río- me acordé que solía caminar horas en el sitio donde mi mamá murió, intentando encontrarla para volver a casa juntos –oculto su rostro entre sus manos- porque siempre me decía a mí mismo que era mi culpa el que ella ya no estuviese con nosotros –giro la silla- cuando… -sentía algo en su garganta- Ume me dijo lo mismo que yo pensé alguna vez –le costaba hablar- por eso la abrace con desesperación –exhalo- y me puse a pensar ¿cómo es que ella podía decir esas cosas tan tristes? –movió su cabeza- los niños no deben de cargar con esos sentimientos –cerro sus ojos- y finalmente comprendí, el porque mis acciones de chiquillo de ocasionaron tanto pesar a mi papá- musito con ahincó- yo…, no era culpable –apretó sus puños- y no lo comprendí, hasta que ella llego…

―Poco a poco regresabas a ser el viejo Ichigo –se sentó, Tatsuki- uno que era agradable el fastidiar –le sonrió débilmente- uno que era gracioso el verlo dar excusas tontas –recordó- uno que mostraba día a día sus verdaderas emociones

Volteó hacia ellos.

―Hace mucho tiempo…, poco después que murió mi mamá –exhalo- le pedí a Dios un deseo –los miro sinceramente y estiro hacia ellos su mano derecha- una espada… -enfatizo- para proteger a todos… -cerró su puño- cuando Rukia llego a mi vida, pensé que Dios me lo había concedido –se levanto- sin embargo…, al final me di cuenta de que siempre tuve ese poder, y me negaba a verlo –afonía- no se necesita un arma para cuidar nuestros tesoros más valiosos –aspiro aire- con tener decisión para actuar por nuestros principios es más que suficiente, es creer en ellos y seguir hacia delante

―Esa actitud me agrada bastante, Ichigo –expreso seriamente en la ventana- el que tengas una actitud decidida le basta a muchos por aquí

Se estiro plácidamente un gato negro, el cual salto y se coloco sobre el escritorio de la oficina; mientras colocaba de nueva cuenta un fino objeto brilloso. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

―En la mansión las cosas están muy tensas –lo miro seriamente- a la niña no la dejan salir sola en lo absoluto y a partir de pasado mañana comenzará a ser instruida para la sucesión del Clan –se sentó- yo crecí de esa manera y no es muy agradable que digamos en realidad –rechisto con sorna- aunque Byakuya tenga poder por ser el actual líder –agacho su cabeza- sus opiniones no poseen la fuerza necesaria en cuanto a la cuestión del heredero

Se levanto y como si nada más hubiese ido por el anillo, salto de nueva cuenta a la ventana lista para irse.

―¿Hay algo que siempre quise saber Yoruichi-san?

Tomo el anillo y lo sujeto con firmeza en sus manos. Mientras a estas las miraba contemplaba con esperanza y determinación, decidida en su rostro.

―¿Si, Ichigo?

Apoyo sus manos en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos. Suspiro hondamente antes de hablar.

―¿Puede el destino cambiar?

Musito y la mujer con forma de gato, intento sonreír más es imposible el saberlo dada su apariencia actual.

―Ustedes –los miro- tomaron un camino diferente al momento de elegir el venir a este sito por primera vez, crearon un lazo irrompible, por ello –volteo hacia Ichigo- creo que tu nexo con Rukia, de alguna manera se manifiesta con Ume

―Ah

Se levanto y camino a través de su oficina.

―Buenas noches

La penumbra y el silencio reinaron en el despacho por varios minutos. En los cuales todos los presentes mantenían una extraña sensación de pesar y preocupación en sus corazones. Una emoción inquietante.

―Nada cambia al final –se levanto y reacomodo sus anteojos- Kurosaki sigue siendo un tonto

―Cuando se nace siendo un idiota, se muere como tal

Sin embargo Orihime esbozo una gran sonrisa a pesar de esa conmoción en su interior. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, sinónimo de que pronto derramaría algunas lagrimas.

―_Kurosaki kun –miro el suelo- sobre lo que has escuchado_

―_No quiero saber nada Inoue –la miro fijamente- esas cosas solo deben ser conocidas por ti y nadie más –le indico con sus manos que se sentará- pero…, no me agrada en lo absoluto que cotilleen sobre ti por la división –se acomodo en su asiento- y tampoco creo que eso te agrade_

―_No_

_Apenas exclamo._

―_Inoue –la llamo- me preocupo por ti…, y no quiero que salgas lastimada con todo esto, no te lo mereces –le sonrío- eres una buena persona_

―_Gracias, Kurosaki kun –le devolvió el gesto- ya no tienes porque estar preocupado por mí, ahora solo hazlo por ti…_

―Kurosaki-kun –susurro- me alegro que esa mirada llena de determinación volviese –limpio sus ojos- le dije a Kuchiki-sama que él no la abandonaría, por nada del mundo.

―¿Orihime? –la llamo el gato- hay algo en tu mirada que es diferente, como si algo extraordinario te hubiese sido revelado

La miro con franca sorpresa, para luego dirigirle una calidad y apacible sonrisa.

―Simplemente, he abierto los ojos Yoruichi san

De igual forma que su Capitán abandono el recinto.

―¿Orihime? –musito extrañada su mejor amiga- ¿qué demonios quieres decir?

―Abrir los ojos –repitió el varón- claro –sonrió- has visto la verdad –pensó-

Se levanto y junto con Tatsuki abandono la oficina. Sin hablar en lo absoluto con la mujer gato, la cual miraba desde la ventana el andar lento de los chicos, que hacia pocos minutos compartieron tiempo con ella.

―Han madurado mucho, niños –susurro y adopto su forma humana- ¿has visto la verdad, entonces Orihime? –movió su cabeza de forma negativa- una que muy pronto será una realidad muy dolorosa…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ichigo caminaba de forma apresurada y bastante apremiante hasta el mausoleo del Clan de la Familia Kuchiki. Era verdad que mañana daría inicio la ceremonia de los siete años, sin embargo, él no quería estar ahí. No en ese momento en el cual tanta gente estuviese reunida. No cuando el dolor le llegase de nueva cuenta a un punto insoportable. Llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco de ahí el anillo, que una vez intento entregarle.

―Lo siento Rukia –toco la piedra blanca- me he tardado mucho tiempo en hacer esto… -sonrió con pena- pero…, me habrías hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo en haber aceptado el ser mi esposa –coloco la joya sobre la lapida y recorrió el nombre de ella con sus dedos- lo siento…, -paso con dificultad saliva- a pesar de todo, lo que ha sucedido estos años, yo… te amo de la misma manera en que lo hice antes –toco su corazón- no hay manera alguna en que pueda odiarte –retiro su mano- a pesar de todo…, yo te sigo amando –sonrió- y te hago una nueva promesa aquí y solo a ti hoy… -silencio- de la misma manera en que lo hice una vez con mi madre –se hinco- hago una hoy aquí –afonía- no importa lo que me digan que haga –suspiro- voy a proteger y cuidar de Ume, porque ella es una parte tuya y por ello –se le formaron lagrimas- no hay manera en que pueda abandonarla –beso la inscripción- gracias por llegar a mi vida y dejarme amarte…

Se levanto y salió del recinto decidió a obedecer el mandato de su corazón. No dejaría que las habladurías mermaran su espíritu, estaba más que decidido en proteger, cuidar y amar a esa niña. Hija de la persona más amada por él. Se encargaría de trazarse un futuro nuevo. Se detuvo al sentir a alguien más haciéndole compañía.

―Gracias por haber venido Ichigo

―Renji –camino hacia él- solo resolví un pendiente

―Claro –lo miro de soslayo- quiero que seas el primero en saberlo –rasco su cabeza incómodo- me casare con Orihime dentro de un mes

―Lo se –emprendió la marcha- ella ya me lo había dicho –le sonrío- espero que la hagas muy feliz

―Eso hare, Ichigo –esbozo una enorme sonrisa- no me había dado cuenta de que me enamore de ella, hasta que me pidió que nos alejásemos –exhalo- entonces me percate de que ya no podía vivir lejos de Orihime –miro el cielo- la amo con todo mi corazón

―Me alegro

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―Con esto tendríamos todo lo necesario para la ceremonia de mañana

Le informa solemnemente uno de los tantos ancianos representantes del Clan Familiar, mientras se pasea de un lado a otro por la gran habitación. Siendo observado de forma tediosa por el hombre antes mencionado, sentado en el centro del recinto. Se encontraba seleccionando de una larga lista los objetos a repartir por los laicos durante el aniversario. Estas actividades lo fastidiaban enormemente, para él todo esto era sencillamente banal y estúpido. Pero no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto, era una cuestión de herencia en el Clan. Una actividad que su cuñado realizaba como ritual sagrado en los aniversarios de su difunta esposa. Con hastió señalo de forma arbitraria varias líneas en los pergaminos. No los leía, solo estaba marcándolos, al fin y al cabo el Clan más importante de la Sociedad de Almas los poseía con creces los artículos seleccionados. Le entrego las hojas y se levanto cansado del cojinete.

―¿Ashido sama? –le llamo- a partir de pasado mañana será necesario llevar a Kuchiki Ume dono al recinto de preparación –le dio el pergamino a un sirviente- las mujeres del Clan se encargaran de instruirla en las finas artes prematrimoniales y domesticas

―¿Prematrimoniales y domesticas?

Le siseo peligrosamente al anciano.

―A pesar de que Kuchiki Byakuya la ha designado como la heredera del Clan –lo miro seriamente- nunca en toda la historia ha habido una mujer como cabeza familiar

Se acerco peligrosamente y lo sujeto con brusquedad.

―¡Ume, no es un objeto en venta al mejor postor o Clan de su elección! –lo soltó con tosquedad- aún no he dado mi consentimiento para que ustedes la eduquen a su conveniencia –espeto con dureza- le prometí a Rukia que la dejaría tomar sus propias decisiones

Avanzo con paso veloz hacia la salida de la habitación.

―¡TÚ! –le grito- ¡no eres más que una basura del Rukongai, que paso a vivir en la nobleza! –hablaba con repugnancia- ¡tú y Rukia no son más que individuos de lo más bajo de la Sociedad de Almas! –el temple del hombre había desaparecido- ¡ella se convirtió en un maldita ramera al estar en una relación con otro hombre y al haber terminado dándote a ti un descendiente!

El longevo fue arrojado por la puerta y aterrizo en el jardín de la mansión. Acababa de ser golpeado duramente y termino cayendo sobre unas antes bellas flores. Ashido fue sujetado por varios sirvientes en un desesperado intento por controlar su ira naciente contra uno de los más ilustres y respetados del Clan.

―¡MALDITA BASURA DESPRECIABLE! –su cabellera era un desastre- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME?!

―Puede que seas un noble y yo nada… -obligo a los sirvientes a que lo soltasen-pero…, nada en el mundo te da derecho de insultar la memoria de Rukia, ni el decidir el futuro de Ume –le dio la espalda- ya te lo he dicho –carraspeo- y lo haré las veces necesarias… -silencio- dejaré que Ume decida por sí misma

―¡No podemos permitir las habladurías en la Sociedad de Almas por la actitud de ella con el Capitán Kurosaki, si los demás…

El anciano estaba lleno de furia.

―Yamaoka Akira –esbozo una sonrisa jactante- si eso le preocupa tanto… -volteo hacia él- y al resto –se cruzo de brazos- le juro y prometo que a partir de este momento me haré de la vista gorda con la actitud e Kurosaki Ichigo, tome con Ume –volvió a caminar hacia la puerta- eso me dará una satisfacción inigualable

Yamaoka lo miraba con terror. No dando crédito a lo que escuchaba.

―¡La dignidad del Clan!...

―¡Me importa una mierda su decoro y orgullo! –apretó con fiereza sus puños- pero ya me he decidido…, Ume se quedará aquí y será criada como mejor yo lo convenga –lo miro de reojo- al fin y al cabo y tengo yo tendré siempre la última palabra

―¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Salió del recinto con una triunfal sonrisa en su rostro. Más cuando llego a esa habitación su mirada se ensombreció, se detuvo antes de abrir. Desde que todo comenzó hace más de cincuenta años, todo el mundo en general había pensado lo mismo de Rukia. La cotilleaban al respecto y con sorna, por el hecho que ella diese a luz al hijo de otro hombre. Recargo su frente contra la puerta. ¿Había hecho lo correcto en prometerle eso?.

Abrió e ingreso.

Ahí observo a Ume el hacer unas oraciones en el altar dedicado a su madre. Estaba tan concentrad que no percibió en lo absoluto cuando él se coloco junto a ella y de la misma forma solemne, inicio las suyas.

―Papá –lo siento mucho- coloco sus manos sobre el dobladillo del kimono- por mi culpa los ancianos del Clan te regañaron –le temblaban sus labios- y por eso he sido castigada

Ashido suspiro y acaricio con ternura la mejilla de la niña, quien alzo su rostro y el pudo observar las recientes lagrimas de los mismos.

―Si te daré un castigo por desobedecer –la miro seriamente- pero… -retiro su mano- te quedaras aquí en la mansión conmigo y tu tío

Ume abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y una alegría desmedida, que era capaz de vislumbrarse en su rostro. Se levanto y quedo a la altura de Ashido e inmediatamente lo abrazo con fuerza.

―¿No me mientes? –cuestiono consternada- ¿es verdad?. ¿No me dejaras ir con esas mujeres? –lo miro con desesperación- ¿voy a poder quedarme con ustedes?

Ashido le sonrió dulcemente.

―Claro, ya te lo he dicho ¿no?

―Gracias, papá

Se abrazaron un largo tiempo en la penumbra frente al altar de Rukia.

―Ume –la llamo dulcemente- hay algo que necesito que me prometas –la alejo un poco y la miro directamente a los ojos- quiero que seas tú, la que siempre tome sus propias decisiones, siempre –reitero y la sujeto de sus hombros- la única persona que tendrá las disposiciones de su vida

―¿Yo? –se señalo- pe…, pero –balbuceo confundida- ¿no se supone, que tú lo hagas por mí?

Le negó con la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente ante su propia inocencia.

―Quiero brindarte la oportunidad de elegir lo que tu corazón desee

―¿Mi corazón? –señalo su pecho- yo no se que es lo que quiero, para cuando sea grande –lo miro- solo se que ahora no quiero irme de aquí –se aferro a él- deseo seguir haciendo travesuras –dijo pícaramente- que tú y mi tío me busque por todas partes –sonrió- que Kurosaki kun me cuente más sobre mamá…

Ashido acariciaba su cabellera.

―Ese es un deseo del corazón Ume –exclamo- lo que más añoras en este momento, eso es lo que me acabas de expresar

―¿Papá? –recargo su cabeza contra su pecho- ¿me dejaras seguir viendo a Kurosaki kun?

Ume espero a que él le respondiese. Por otra parte Ashido traía un gran lío en su mente y suspiro agotado. La reunión con el representante del Clan lo había sacado de sus casillas, esas palabras tan duras sobre Rukia lo habían cegado momentáneamente. Por ello y solo para fastidiar al anciano con creces le dijo que le permitiría a su hija el seguir viéndolo. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ¿había hecho lo correcto?.

_En la habitación en penumbras el llanto de un infante era lo único escuchado por los presentes de ese sitio. La respiración agitada y arrítmica de la figura principal, mantenía a todos expectantes de lo que sucedería._

―_Déjame verla –pidió- solo un instante_

_Ashido se aproximo con la infante en brazos y con suma delicadeza la coloco junto al futón donde descansaba su madre. La cual fue ayudada por un segundo hombre, para que fuese capaz de admirar a la niña. Rukia esbozo una enorme sonrisa cariñosa cuando contemplo a su recién nacida hija._

―_Es tan pequeña –rozo sus mejillas- y tiene mucha energía –exclamo al escuchar su llanto- es perfecta_

_Intento levantarse un poco más, no obstante las fuerzas le fallaron._

―_¡No te esfuerces Rukia! –fue reprendida por su pariente- ahorra tu energía –apremio- la necesitas_

_Fue silenciado cuando la mano de Rukia se poso delicadamente en una de las suyas y lo miraba con tristeza._

―_Lo siento tanto hermano –expreso con pena- por mi culpa estos meses te han sido muy difíciles –sus ojos se tornaron llorosos- he sido muy egoísta, perdóname por favor –lloro-_

―_No hables –susurro con cariño el noble- por favor no digas esas palabras tan crueles… -silencio- eres mi hermana –le sonrió- una vez me dijiste que los hermanos mayores nacen primero para proteger a los que vienen después…_

_Rukia esbozo una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que sus lágrimas eran secadas con devoción por la mano de su hermano. Esas palabras ella se las dijo Ichigo, hacía tanto tiempo. A la para de esto Ashido acunaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, logrando el haber silenciado su llanto._

―_¿Cuál será su nombre? –inquirió el representante del clan –es importante que le des uno antes…_

_La mirada iracunda de Byakuya lo silencio en el acto. Quien temeroso bajo la mirada hasta observar el suelo._

―_¡Vete! –le ordeno- no eres bienvenido_

_El individuo hizo un par de solemnes reverencias y salió de la habitación. Rukia cerró sus ojos cansada y suspiro profundamente antes de hablar, momentos después Ashido coloco nuevamente al bebé junto a ella._

―_Quisiera honrar la memoria de mi hermana –tosió incómoda- pero, a la vez no deseo que lleve su nombre –toco con dolor su vientre y cerró con fuerza sus ojos- debe tener el suyo propio –silencio- Ume –musito débilmente y los abrió- Ume que significa ciruelo –se relajo- Hisana falleció antes de que ellos florecieran y yo al término de su estación –sonrió y estiro su mano- perdóname mi niña, por no poder estar a tu lado –le costaba hablar con claridad- por no escuchar tus primeras palabras, ni el verte dar tus primeros pasos –lloro- ni tus travesuras, ni tu voz… -dejo salir el sentimiento de impotencia- el llamarte por tu nombre y tu por el mío…, pero… -respiraba agitada- hay algo que algún día deberás comprender…, todo lo que ha pasado y pasará…, será…, porque te amo… -con el resto de sus fuerzas se giro y beso su frente, quien ahora dormía- un padre hará cualquier sacrificio por proteger a sus hijos…, el amor que te tengo no tiene limites –susurro y acaricio su rostro- mi pequeña Ume…, se fuerte_

_Se dejo caer cansada sobre el futón. Le costaba tanto el respirar y el dolor sencillamente se hacia cada vez más insoportable. Casi al final sujeto con desesperación la mano libre de Ashido._

―_¡Perdóname! –apretó su mano- no tenía derecho de…_

―_Te debo eso y mucho mas –le sonrió- me ayudaste a reintegrarme una vez que regrese de Hueco Mundo, por eso nada de lo que me pidieras antes o ahora, marcaran alguna diferencia –acaricio su mano, para que ella se relajase- soportare todo lo que venga_

_Rukia lloraba._

―_Prométeme que dejaras que Ume siga los deseos de su corazón –enfatizo- ¡prométemelo! –rogo-_

_Ashido coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella._

―_Te juro que eso haré…, Ume será la única dueña de su destino_

―_Gracias, gracias –volvió a cerrar sus ojos- hermano –susurro débilmente- gracias por cuidar de mi hasta el final_

―_Rukia –la mirada del noble se enterneció- yo debería el agradecerte el hacerme ver otra perspectiva_

―_Me ayudan…, quisiera abrazar a Ume ante de partir…_

_Con sumo cuidad fue auxiliada por su pariente, llevando a cabo su último deseo. Fue colocada de lado, para que de esta forma pudiese sentir a la bebé bajo su brazo. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa al momento de morir, y Ume nunca pudo conocerla…_

―¿Papá? –lo regreso a la realidad- yo…

―Podrás visitarlo, pero con algunas condiciones –se levanto y la soltó- te las diré luego de la ceremonia –la miro- sin embargo, te diré cual será el castigo que yo te de por desobedecerme –se cruzo de brazos- no podrás escaparte de la mansión por ningún motivo –tomo una actitud pensativa- seis meses –le informo- ya no lo permitiré, y sin reclamos

Exclamo con decisión, al ver la consternación de su rostro.

―Es hora de dormir Ume –camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo cuando sintió a la niña aferrada a una de sus piernas -¿Ume, qué pasa?

―¿Me puedo quedar a dormir hoy contigo? –le suplico- no quiero dormir sola hoy, papá –lo abrazaba desesperada- hoy no…

La miro con sorpresa. Esta era la primera vez que en todos esos años ella le imploraba que se quedase junto a ella. Eso estuvo más allá de todos sus pensamientos. Ume, estaba cambiando…

―Claro que puedes –se agacho y la alzo- es solo que me has sorprendido, nunca antes me lo habías pedido

Ume lo rodeo con sus brazos.

―¿Papá? –miraba el oscuro pasillo- no quiero ir a la ceremonia de mamá, con todos los miembros del Clan –musito- ellos no me agradan –memoro- ni la manera en que me miran –suspiro- me dan miedo

Ashido se detuvo y la sujeto con firmeza, dándole a entender que no estaba sola.

―Si eso deseas, puedes hacerlo –le informo- pero…, aún así debes honrar a tu madre en su día, tendrás que ir más temprano antes de que lleguen con los preparativos

―¿Puedo? –lo miro recelosa y frunció el ceño de forma graciosa- ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi papá? –se cruzo de brazos- esto es raro, muy raro

Movía ella su cabeza de un lado a otro. Ashido esbozo una gran sonrisa y emprendió la marcha hacia su alcoba para dormir, y bromeo con la situación.

―Soy un reemplazo, el verdadero esta de vacaciones –jugo- así que pídeme lo que desees

―¡SI! –se emociono- ¡dulces, muchos dulces!

―Claro, claro

El alba acababa de manifestarse y los primeros rayos del sol se mostraban a plenitud ese día. Ashido pasó en vela casi toda la noche, memorando el pasado una y otra vez. Ese preciso momento le regresaba a la mente una y otra vez. Suspiro y recargo su cabeza contra la pared. Cerro sus ojos y minutos después contemplo el dormir de Ume en su cama, siendo franco le sorprendió la facilidad con la que ella le expreso su inconformidad con el castigo hecho por los miembros del Clan y su asistencia forzada a los aniversarios. Se preguntaba si este cambio de actitud estaba influenciado en alguna medida por Kurosaki Ichigo. Desde hacía horas, había sentido una extraña incomodidad en su interior, como si algo malo fuese a suceder pronto.

―Ume –la movió ligeramente- es hora de que te levantes

La pequeña se encrespó más en el futón y tapo su rostro con la sábana, era divertido el verla actuar de esa manera tan natural.

―¡Ume! –reitero- si no te levantas ahora iras con el resto del Clan

Y esas palabras bastaron para despertarla en el acto. Se sentó asustada y lo miro aún con sueño. Se había dormido sumamente tarde al estarle contando todas las cosas que el Capitán Kurosaki le había dicho sobre su madre. Y él pacientemente las escucho todas y cada una. Hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Ume –la abrazo tiernamente- al anochecer te daré tu regalo –le sonrió- me encargaré que te lleven al mausoleo sin más escolta que una persona –se levanto- y esta estrictamente prohibido el escaparse –la miro- ¿ha quedado claro?

La niña le afirmo mientras bostezaba. Inmediatamente cerro su boca y bajo la mirada apenada. No podía hacer ese tipo de acciones frente a los demás.

―Haré que vengan a prepararte

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ume caminaba feliz por las grandes calles del primer distrito. Su papá le había dado el permiso para no estar presente con el resto del Clan, para evitar de esta forma las miradas inquisidoras y las reprimendas de los ancianos. Además y lo más importante, le había permitido el seguir frecuentando a Kurosaki Ichigo, la única persona que le contaba esas extraordinarias historias sobre su madre.

―¿Himawari san? –lo llamo- hoy no te tienes que preocupar –lo tomo de la mano- no me voy a escapar –le sonrió- se lo he prometido a papá

―Kuchiki dono –intento soltarse- esto no esta bien, usted es de la nobleza y yo solo…

―¡Cállate tonto! –lo sujeto con más firmeza- trátame como una niña normal –le rogo- solo hoy…, no quiero ser una noble

Con su mano libre, abrazo con fuerza al conejo blanco y miraba el suelo por donde andaba.

―Si usted me lo pide señorita –se detuvo- por hoy y porque me lo ha pedido, será Ume san –le sonrió-

Esas palabras la alegraron en sobremanera, quien llena de energía jaloneo a su escolta presurosa hacia el mausoleo, donde yacía su madre. Luego de apresúralo, arribaron a su destino. Las puertas le fueron abiertas con solemnidad por el sirviente y este se detuvo ahí. Ella lo miro confundida.

―¿Himawari san?

―Hasta aquí me permito llegar, señorita Ume –se hinco- creo que preferiría hablar a solas con su madre

―Si

Camino hacia su ya bien conocido lugar de escondite preferido. Ese sito de alguna manera le generaba una seguridad extraña, tenía la idea de que cada vez que iba su progenitora estaba ahí para esperarla. Con pasos lentos pero seguros llego al pie de la tumba.

―Hola mamá –susurro- ¿sabes? –se emociono- papá me ha dejado quedarme con él y con mi tío –se alegro- no dejara que me lleven con las mujeres del Clan, para que me eduquen como ellas quieren , pero… -suspiro- me ha castigado por desobedecerlo -abrazo al conejo- lo siento mamá –sus ojos se tornaron acuosos- me dijo antes que no podía ir a platicar con Kurosaki kun –silencio- y…, yo no le hice caso…, por eso el otro día me regañaron los ancianos y me prohibieron salir de la mansión –exhalo profundamente- al final, papá me dijo que puedo seguir platicando con él –sonrió- ¡es verdad!

Hacia tiempo que Ume se había percatado de un cierre en su peluche, muy bien escondido. Y auxiliada en la explicación de lo que era, comprendió que el espacio interno en el conejo era usado para colocar cosas dentro de el. Este era el sito donde ella solía guardad sus más preciados tesoros, de ahí extrajo una caja y la coloco al pie de la tumba.

―Kurosaki kun, me conto hace tiempo que a ti te gustaban mucho estas cosas –la señalo- me dijo que en el mundo de los vivos lo llaman jugo –esbozo una gran sonrisa- Himawari san me ayudo a conseguirlo con ayuda de algunas personas de tu antigua división, porque no hay objetos así aquí. Como se que te gustaba mucho te he traído uno

Fue entonces cuando noto el objeto brillante. Extrañada lo tomo entre sus manos.

―Que bonito

Exclamo gustosa al observar la joya.

―¿Lo habrá traído papá? –se extraño- mamá… -se hinco y toco el suelo- ¿creo que hay algo mal en mí? –jugaba con el anillo- desde que conocí a Kurosaki kun –silencio- le he tomado mucho, mucho, mucho –reitero- cariño… -alzo su rostro- no lo entiendo –movió su cabeza- es distinto al que le tengo a papá o a mí tío –se levanto- incluso al de Renji san –mordió su labio inferior- no se le parece a ninguno… -afonía- pero…, cuando estoy junto a él me siento muy bien –miro con tristeza la tumba- mi tío no lo sabe…, yo… -bajo su rostro- escuche cuando él dijo que Kurosaki kun te amo, hace tiempo… -lloro- yo también lo quiero mami… -estuvo así largo tiempo- ¿esta mal que yo lo quiera?

Se levanto y limpio sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano. Guardo el anillo en el interior del peluche y camino lentamente hacia las puertas. A mitad del camino de detuvo, abrazo con fuerza el conejo.

―Te quiero mucho, mamá

Tomo de la mano a su escolta y juntos salieron del mausoleo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Hacia el medio día, la ceremonia oficialmente dio inicio. Era como de costumbre una celebración solemne y rígida en cuanto a las pautas estipulada por los ancianos del Clan. Los cantos de los clérigos inundaban todo la cripta, junto con el incienso y los bienes elegidos por Ashido que serían repartidos al término, a todos los presentes de la ceremonia.

Byakuya observaba todo con melancolía. Ya le era más que suficiente el asistir al aniversario de su perecida esposa, como para tener que asistir de nueva cuenta y en tan corto tiempo al de su hermana. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

―¿Kuchiki sama? –lo llamaron con respeto- tenemos cosas importantes que discutir con usted en brevedad como líder del Clan Kuchiki

―Yamaoka –abrió sus ojos y lo miro- ¿acaso sus palabras no pueden esperar? –siseo- hoy es la ceremonia de cada siete años –le informo molesto- el octavo aniversario –espeto con dureza- lo que deban informar no es de primera instancia

―¿Pe…, pero? –balbuceo- ¿se ha dado cuenta que su sobrina no esta presente? –murmuro- los representantes de los demás clanes hablan de ello –se consterno- no se le puede seguir dando tanta libertad a ella –preciso- o cometerá los mismos errores que su madre

―¡Yamaoka! –ordeno- no he sido claro que es la ceremonia de mi hermana –enfatizo-

El anciano le hizo una reverencia de respeto y se alejo molesto, a informarle al resto de los representantes de las palabras y decisión de Kuchiki Byakuya.

―¿Ashido?

Camino hacia él.

―Ume, ya le ha dado sus respetos a Rukia –le informo- el día de ayer me pidió el faltar a la ceremonia oficial –aclaro su garganta- no se siente cómoda al estar cerca de ellos –miro a los ancianos- además –exhalo- ella no irá lejos de la mansión, ni mañana ni nunca

Le comento duramente al noble, quien cabeceo de forma afirmativa al escuchar las palabras de su pariente político.

―Veo –regreso su atención a la ceremonia- ¿hay algo más que deba saber, antes de hablar con ellos? –pidió- no quiero alguna sorpresa

―Yamaoka no puede ya ser bien recibido –suspiro- al menos si yo vuelvo a verlo dar un pie, lo expulsare –exclamo decidido- de forma poco decorosa –se alejo lentamente- el insultar la memoria de Rukia como lo hizo es imperdonable

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se reintegro a la celebración. Debía de encender el incienso blanco y depositarlo frente a su tumba, así como sus rezos pertinentes. Byakuya miro de soslayo al longevo de facciones hoscas. Recordó que en antaño fue el primero en oponerse a su boda con Hisana, alegando que ella nunca sería digna de llevar el apellido Kuchiki. De la misma manera protesto cuando informo su decisión al respecto de la adopción de Rukia; decía que el decoro del Clan descendería al aceptar a ese tipo de gente con ellos. Y estaba casi seguro, que el intento de alguna manera moviendo sus influencias, para que no pudiese nombrar a su sobrina como la siguiente cabeza del Clan.

―Ume –susurro-

El ver morir a Hisana le fue sumamente doloroso, perder así al ser amado era algo que las palabras no pueden describir. Sin embargo, el contemplar a su hermana durante su agonía no tenía punto de comparación. Era consciente del gran dolor que Rukia padeció durante su embarazo. La carga en su pequeño cuerpo era una cosa que nunca olvidaría.

Rukia solía tener periodos en los cuales el dolor la privaba del raciocinio y entonces debía pedir la ayuda de Unohana Retsu. Esos siete meses, fueron una verdadera tortura tanto física, emocional y psicológicamente a su hermana menor. No obstante, cada vez que ella sentía a Ume el moverse en su interior todo el sufrimiento desaparecía. Y él no podía hacer otra cosa que cuidar de ella, hasta el final mismo de su angustia. Jamás le pregunto el porque abandono a Kurosaki Ichigo, ni las circunstancias que le dieron vida a Ume, era algo que no tenía derecho de saber. Memoro el día en que supo una dolorosa verdad.

_Regresaba luego de una conversación con la Capitana de la cuarta división, últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la mansión que como líder de División. Gracias a que su teniente estaba siendo más diligente que de costumbre, podía darse ese lujo. Camino por uno de los pasillos y observo a Rukia, mientras ella se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta durmiendo sentada. La molestia en el rostro del varón era evidente, Unohana había sido muy clara con respecto a salir del futón. Esos momentos debían ser contados y hoy por supuesto que este no era uno de ellos._

_Se paro frente a elle, hasta que estuvo a su altura. La tomo entre sus brazos, y ella no despertó. Se incomodo al notar que no estaba ganando el suficiente peso, para los meses que tenía. Con suavidad la coloco sobre el futón, la observo dormir en silencio. La reacción en general cuando se informo de su matrimonio y estado fue de estupor al inicio y luego el centro del chismorreo en general, por toda la Sociedad de Almas. A esa altura ya había escuchado todo lo inimaginablemente posible._

_¿Qué la había orillado a tomar semejante decisión?, se tenso ¿acaso, ella tenía miedo?..._

―_Hermano_

_Toco su mano y lo asusto, la misma que sujetaba la llevo hacia su ya visible vientre y la coloco ahí. Espero un poco y el bebé en su interior se movió. Sorprendido intento retirar su mano, pero le fue impedido cuando ella la sujeto con mayor firmeza. La miro levemente pálido y ella río divertida ante las acciones de su pariente._

―_Relájate y disfruta el momento hermano –le sonrió- cuando mi bebé se mueve dentro de mí, me da mucha alegría, esto es lo único que me mantiene a seguir adelante –rehuyó su mirada- ¿hermano? –suplico- ¿por qué no me has preguntado nado?_

_Byakuya acaricio su vientre con ternura._

―_Si tu no me lo has dicho, es que yo no debo saberlo –murmuro- pero si es mi deber el protegerte a ti –negó con su cabeza- a ustedes –corrigió- eso debo hacer_

_El ser que crecía en ella era sumamente inquieto, por lo que percibía. No dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, mucho a su propia maravilla. Sin embargo, estaba fascinado al sentir por primera vez ese tipo de experiencia. El rostro de felicidad de su hermana, no tenía precio en lo absoluto, se encargaría de mantener esa paz en ella._

―_Lo lamento –exclamo con dejo- por todos los problemas que te he ocasionado_

―_No hables Rukia –la amonesto- eso no importa –suspiro- tan solo debes cuidarte y seguir las indicaciones de la capitana Unohana –enfatizo- todo al pie de la letra_

_Rukia esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios ante la preocupación de su familiar._

―_¿Ella te lo ha dicho?..._

_Indago temerosa, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho._

―_Si_

_Fue su simple y franca respuesta._

―_Perdóname, por ser tan egoísta –reitero con lágrimas en los ojos- soy una mala persona y por ello estoy pagando_

―_No digas esas cosas tan tristes sobre ti, Rukia –se impaciento- yo debería pedirlo por mis acciones del pasado_

_Intento tranquilizarla y en ese instante contemplo la mueca de dolor y la tensión en su frágil cuerpo; aunado a la respiración agitada. Estaba teniendo un ataque._

―_¡RUKIA!_

_Apremio y en ese momento Ashido dejo caer la bandeja de comida que traía consigo y corrió a su lado._

Byakuya retorno a la realidad y de golpe miro como él finalizaba con sus oraciones. Y por primera vez en esos cincuenta y seis años el noble comprendió…, que la mirada en ese momento de Ashido nunca fue de amor… si no como él miraba a Rukia. Como hermanos.

La alarma en general irrumpió la tranquilidad de la celebración, este acto alerto a los responsables de la sexta división. ¿Qué ocurría?. Y como si sus pensamientos fuesen escuchados un miembro de operaciones especiales arribo en el acto.

―Se me ha ordenado el informales, Capitán Kuchiki y teniente Ashido que hay un ataque sorpresa de varios arrancars en la Sociedad de Almas –los miro- se ordena su pronta incorporación a la defensa del sitio, el Rukongai –miro el suelo- para ser más precisos

―¡ASHIDO! –vocifero al termino del mensaje- ¿DÓNDE ESTA UME?

―Le he ordenado el dirigirse a la mansión –sonaba preocupado- debe ahora estar ahí

―¿Son ciertas tus palabras?

No pudo responder.

―Yo iré a la defensa de la Sociedad de Almas, ve y busca a Ume –empezó a caminar- ¡ENCUÉNTRALA! –murmuro- ¡han escuchado! –le hablo a la muchedumbre- ¡BUSQUEN UN LUGAR SEGURO! –exclamo - ¡SALGAN YA!

Byakuya desapareció en el acto y la agitación en general era asombrosa. Todos se apresuraban para salir, sin embargo Ashido temblaba y no de miedo. ¿Por qué rayos esa maldita sensación se acrecentaba?. Ese malestar inexplicable en su interior. La extraña noción de que algo muy malo sucedería. ¿Había hecho bien en dejarla ir sola?

―Ume...

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Casi eran las seis de la tarde y mucho a la sorpresa de ambos una gran cantidad de nubes grisáceas habían aparecido y por la apariencia que estas mostraban, muy pronto una gran tormenta caería. Ume junto con Himawari habían decidido ir cerca del arrollo principal en el primer distrito. Un sitio al cual ella solía ir cuando estaba triste por la partida de su madre. Ella adoraba ese lugar. Además de que el riachuelo estaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de árboles verdes y largos parajes por los cuales uno podría andar durante días, disfrutándolos uno a uno.

―¿Señorita Ume? –la llamo- falta poco para que termine la ceremonia –le informo- debe estar en casa antes de que esta finalice

―Lo se –se levanto y acomodo su vestimenta- este lugar es secreto –le dijo seria- no se lo digas a papá o a mi tío –le miro fijamente- es algo que te he contado solo a ti

Cundo Ume iba a tomarlo de la mano, Himawari la arrojo al suelo de forma brusca con un movimiento rápido de su mano izquierda. Estaba ella muy estupefacta. ¿Por qué la había tratado de esa manera tan tosca?.

―¡Corra señorita! –suplico en voz baja- corra y busque un lugar seguro –volteó hacia ella disgustado porque no se movía- ¡CORRE UME, SALVA TU VIDA!

Le ordeno el hombre cuando se abalanzo contra el recién sujeto llegado, vestido de blanco. Un arrancar había aparecido frente a ellos. Un individuo alto de cabellera rubia y con una horrible máscara blanca en la mitad de su rostro. Solo Ume percibió como al final el cuerpo de su escolta era atravesado con una mano, cual si fuese mantequilla y arrojado con desprecio al suelo por su salvaje ataque. Quien molesto, pateo al sujeto con asco contra un árbol a un par de metros.

―¡HIMAWARI SAN!

Susurro mientras lloraba amargamente. Él le había pedido que corriese para salvarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba tan asustada que no pudo hacerlo, además la presión en el ambiente le impedían el moverse. Tan solo se quedo ahí, impávida. El arrancar se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa que le erizo la piel.

―¿Qué fastidio! –se molesto- el venir desde tan lejos para matar a un viejo y a una cría –chasco su lengua- tanta preparación para invadir la Sociedad de Almas y me toca matar a esta basura –crispo de ira- bien mocosa –sonrió complacido- ¿no puedes correr, verdad? –se agacho- ¿esta presión espiritual es mucha para ti?

Se levanto y comenzó a llover.

―Seré considerado por tratarse de una niña –espeto con desprecio- dejaré que pronuncies unaS palabras de despedida –silencio- ¡VAMOS HABLA MOCOSA! –vocifero- ¡QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!

Sujetando con fuerza el conejo temblaba ante el sujeto. Se agacho y respiraba con dificultad, el aire le era insuficiente. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Miro hacia donde Himawari fue arrojado y luego volteo hacia su verdugo, quien poco a poco se alegraba ante su desesperación.

―Di tus últimas palabras mocosa –alzo su mano- gonzui (2) –susurro-

Movía sus labios, más sin embargo, ningunas palabras salían de esta. El temor le era tanto, junto con la presión que la atormentaba grandemente.

―Grita, entonces mientras mueres –musito en voz baja-

―¡KUROSAKI KUN!

Exclamo a viva voz. Una fuerza espiritual tan asombrosa se percibió en el ambiente. Una acción que capto la atención de los Capitanes en combate quienes asombrados miraban hacia el punto en cuestión. Esa sensación, esa oscuridad en el poder…, era algo que nunca podrían olvidar…, ese estremecimiento era como…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¡KUROSAKI KUN!

Le grito Inoue al verlo marcharse hacia el sitio, seguido muy de cerca por los capitanes quienes dejaron el resto de los invasores a los demás rangos, era algo con lo que podrían sin ser auxiliados.

―¡SÍGUELO, INOUE! –le ordeno Ishida- ¡NO LO DEJES SOLO!

Ichigo estaba seguro que ese ambiente tan pesado, era el mismo que los vizards mostraban cuando liberaban su poder al máximo. ¿Acaso ellos estarían ahí?. Desde el final de la guerra que ellos desaparecieron y habían estado viviendo en el anonimato. ¿Habrían retornado finalmente?.

Cuando arribo su sorpresa fue mayor a cualquier cosa posible. Un arrancar estaba hincado sangrando de forma alarmante, el cual miraba horrorizado a la niña, que temblaba. Instantes después se aferro desesperada a su tío antes de desfallecer en sus brazos, el arrancar aterrizo en suelo.

―¡Mocosa, maldita! –siseo- ¡eres un monstruo!

Murió el arrancar, desapareciendo del lugar.

―¡UME!

Le hablo Ichigo y cuando iba hacia ella, Ashido apareció deteniendo su marcha hacia la niña; casi al instante Orihime arribo cansada. Ella se consterno de forma seria al observar la escena frente a ella, además que estaba sumamente preocupada por lo que sucedería. El resto de los Capitanes aguardaban a una considerable distancia, observando todo de forma nerviosa y preocupada.

―¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, ASHIDO?! –vocifero iracundo- ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE UME NO TIENE PODER ESPIRITUAL?!

Exclamaba toscamente mientras movía sus brazos con brusquedad por la recia lluvia. Y más aún, porque nadie de los presentes decía nada al respecto, eso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, la pasividad desmedida de sus compañeros de trabajo.

―¡ASHIDO!

Exclamo por su pronta respuesta al hombre que miraba de soslayo a la pequeña en brazos de su tío. Su zanpakutō estaba desenfundada y colocada junto a él. Cerró sus ojos y respiro hondamente, pronto todo cambiaría en la vida de todos.

―Eres un estúpido al fin y al cabo –le dijo Ashido- simplemente

Eso lo enervo aún más.

―¡Repítelo! –le siseo, Ichigo- ¡dilo una vez más y yo!…

―¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta, Kurosaki Ichigo? –abrió sus ojos Ashido y lo miro con pena- ¿eres el único aquí, que no lo ha percibido? –dio un paso hacia el frente- ¿o simplemente no quieres aceptarlo? –silencio- ¿tienes miedo, que eso que piensas sea verdad? –un paso más- ¿es eso?

Un silencio largo e incómodo se forjo en el lugar. Y la tensión en el ambiente se acrecentó aún más.

―Kurosaki Ichigo…, Ume es tu hija…

Ahí su mundo se derrumbo. En un solo instante desprendió por completo la totalidad de su poder espiritual, su máscara de vizard junto con la liberación de su bankai se mostraba en toda su gloria. A la par de un grito desgarrador lleno de agonía y dolor. Tomo a Zangetsu y procedió a matar al hombre frente a él, quien en ningún momento hizo nada por defenderse, tan solo soltó su zanpakutō y espero…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo VI

Viviendo Mentiras

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien deben tener más de una duda con este capítulo.

+ Sobre el porque Rukia tomo esa decisión será explicada profundamente en la siguiente narración.

+ Sobre Ume y el porque el poder. Urahara menciona en el capitulo 60 del manga: "Los poderes espirituales se desarrollan más y mejor cuando el alma esta en grave peligro o cerca de su destrucción". Ella jamás tuvo antes de esto algún problema en cuanto a su supervivencia. Digamos que sus poderes estaban latentes pero dormidos. Por otra parte, he puesto que Ume heredo de cierta manera la habilidad de vizard de Ichigo. Y desde el boceto original del escrito, Ume siempre fue la hija de Ichigo.

+ Este ha sido el más complicado de escribir, ya que tenía que plasmar los sentimientos de todos ellos (Ichigo, Ashido, Ume y Byakuya) de forma creíble. Sus emociones hacia Rukia.

* * *

**Glosario**

(1) Se dan bienes espirituales y los practicantes laicos dan bienes materiales. De esta forma se completa el don del bien de todos los seres. Rito del Budismo Soto Zen.

(2) (Absorbe-almas) técnica por ahora empleada por el Décimo Espada Yammy para absorber las almas humanas. Sin embargo, aquellas que poseen cierto nivel de poder espiritual puedenresistirse a ser absorbidos por esta técnica.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	6. Viviendo Mentiras

**REEDITADA**

**Importante: leer la nota de autora al final de capitulo, para mayor comprensión del mismo. Es fundamental. **

Hay un recorrido rápido, por cada una de las divisiones. El como contemplan la revelación del capitulo anterior.

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí. Me han hecho tan feliz con sus comentarios.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Resumen general:** El tiempo no pasa en balde. Cada día transcurrido es una agonía constante, el saber que la vida que vives, es tan solo la más grande mentira. ¿Por qué el temor a decir la verdad?.

**Sumary:** A veces, la más grande mentira es negarnos la verdad a nosotros mismos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viviendo Mentiras**

**(Living Lies)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo VI**

**Viviendo Mentiras**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender."_

-Françoise Sagan-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Ahí su mundo se derrumbo. En un solo instante desprendió por completo la totalidad de su poder espiritual, su máscara de vizard junto con la liberación de su bankai se mostraba en toda su gloria. A la par de un grito desgarrador lleno de agonía y dolor. Tomo a Zangetsu y procedió a matar al hombre frente a él, quien en ningún momento hizo nada por defenderse, tan solo soltó su zanpakutō y espero…

—_¿Has pensado alguna vez?... –beso su hombro desnudo con ternura- ¿me preguntaba?..._

—_¿Qué cosa? –se recargo contra su pecho y miro hacia arriba- ¿qué ronda por esa cabeza tuya? –acaricio su mejilla con ternura- ¿Ichigo?_

_Él coqueteo con su mano y la beso delicadamente mientras le sonreía de forma curiosa, esas acciones de su parte ocasionaron que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rojo apenada, ya que normalmente Ichigo no era tan abierto en sus actos y eso la tomo completamente desprevenida. Y a la par, lo escuchó reírse entre dientes por su actitud, podríamos decir tan virginal que había tomado._

—_¿De cuándo acá te sonrojas por cosas tan simples y no por las que acabamos de hacer, -medito- no tan inocentes? –la abrazo firmemente deteniendo lo que habría sido un golpe en sus costillas- perdona…, es mi culpa por hacerte enfadar –la acerco más a él- ¿estaba pensando?..._

—_¿Qué?_

_Hablo claramente con enfado, ya que su tono de voz cambio notablemente entre sus oraciones pasadas y la escueta pregunta de hacia instantes._

—_¿Si quisieras quedarte a mi lado por siempre?…_

_Rukia se giro y se coloco a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, tan lentamente y con tanto sentimiento que por varios minutos se olivo de lo que acababa de tener en mente. _

—_Pensé –le sonrió- que nunca me harías esa pregunta –lo abrazó- hablaré con mi hermano y el Capitán Ukitake –beso su cabello- que ya he tomado una decisión y que no quisiera que nuevamente armarás un escándalo por mí_

—_Haría eso por ti, cuantas veces fuese necesario… -la abrazo y cerro sus ojos- te amo, Rukia…, nunca olvides eso…_

Y espero…

Justo antes de que su cuerpo fuese atravesado, un escudo único fue colocado entre los hombres, por una desesperada mujer que intentaba en lo posible controlar la situación. Respiraba agitada y estaba sumamente cansada, debido a la cantidad de poder espiritual que tuvo que usar para contenerlo. Ashido volteó hacia ella anonadado, dada la velocidad con la cual ella respondió al ataque perpetrado contra su persona. Sin contar, claro esta con la fuerza tanto física como psicológica que empleaba para seguir manifestando la protección que le estaba brindando. Por otra parte Ichigo, estaba más que furioso. La rabia contra el sujeto tras la defensa y el sentimiento de consternación, empezaba a manifestarse abiertamente contra la mujer que lo había convocado. Se detuvo un momento, tras la arremetida inicial, e intento de nueva cuenta romperlo, incrementando en el acto a través de una mayor demostración de energía. Un suceso que conmociono a todo los presentes, dada la oscuridad del mismo; y nuevamente no pudo atravesarlo.

—¡ORIHIME! –bramo- ¡QUITA ESTE MALDITO ESCUDO, AHORA MISMO! –siseo peligrosamente- ¡NO ME OBLIGES A LASTIMARTE PARA CONSEGUIRLO!

Agito su zanpakutō en el aire con rabia y hastío por la actitud de la fémina. Esa voz a través de la máscara era escalofriante.

—¡No…, no…, puedo –musito y se hinco cansada en el lodo- para…, por favor –le suplico con su mirada- para!…

Más él no la escucho.

—¡ORIHIME! –vocifero salvajemente- ¡HAZLO AHORA!

—¡NO PUEDO! –le exclamo desesperada de que no la comprendiese- ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO ESTAS PENSADO, NO LO PERCIBES!?

—¡NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO!. ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESPERAR!

La amenazo de forma concienzuda con su espada, dándole a entender que no se detendría cuando fuese hacia ella. Eso basto para que el resto de los capitanes, tomasen una postura defensiva casi de inmediato. Habían esperado que de alguna manera entrase en razón, sin embargo en vista de los hechos, ahora era sencillamente imposible. También desenfundaron sus armas.

—¡ESCUCHAME ICHIGO! –grito su teniente y exclamo bajo la aún recia lluvia-

—¡ME ESOY CANSANDO DE SER AMABLE CONTIGO!

Su energía aumento a cada instante que pasaba. La oscuridad de su poder, acababa de alertar al resto de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, ya que acababa de percibir la proximidad de varios miembros de la misma hacia el sitio donde se encontraban peleando.

—¡¿ORIHIME?! –espeto- ¡AHORA!

—¡CÁLLATE, ICHIGO Y PIÉNSA BIEN LO QUE HACES! –lloró bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a detenerse- ¡¿NO, TE HAS DADO CUENTA?! –lo observo con tristeza- ¡ESTAS LASTIMANDO A UME!

Inmediatamente volteó hacia donde se encontraba Byakuya, él cual parecía haber convocado una protección similar a la de su teniente. En sus brazos Ume, se aferraba a él con dolor, a pesar de estar inconsciente, esa era la reacción involuntaria de su pequeño cuerpo a la presión desmedida a la que estaba siendo sometido. Él la estaba hiriendo…

—¡Por favor! –le susurro, y el escudo perdía forma lentamente- ¡Ume chan no esta preparada para resistir este nivel de poder, Kurosaki kun!

Orihime, lo había notado. Comprendió que por ello le suplicaba que se contuviese, no lo hizo por Ashido, sino por Ume. Y así, lo hizo…, poco a poco su poder espiritual fue perdiendo fuerza. De la misma forma la concentración de poder decaía a gran velocidad, hasta que finalmente esta se disperso por completo, junto con su bankai y máscara de vizard.

—U…

No pudo terminar de pronunciar su disculpa. Ya que recibió de lleno y con una gran sorpresa un puntapié, en el rostro de forma directa. Acto mismo que lo arrojo al suelo de forma tan tosca y salvaje que fue incapaz de no dejarse llevar por los efectos del golpe perpetrado. Cuando se detuvo, su rostro yacía en el suelo, lleno de lodo y debido a la gravedad del acto arrojo por la boca una gran bocanada del mismo. Alzo su rostro lleno de rencor.

—¡¿DEMONIOS! –miro en general- ¿QUIÉN?…

Aún con el pie en alto, Soi Fong demostró con creces porque era una experta en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando iba a levantarse, fue empujado reiteradamente al suelo, esta vez debido a un gran peso que le imposibilitaba cualquier tipo de movimiento. Solo pudo girar su cabeza, para contemplar al sujeto en cuestión. Komamura Sajin, había colocado su enorme pie en su espalda y no daba tregua alguna.

—¡TÚ!

—Tenteikuura (1)

Fue lo dicho por Unohana desde la distancia, con un gran pesar en su rostro. Por haber alzado su mano contra ese hombre que no lo merecía. Sin lugar a duda Ichigo no podría liberarse en lo absoluto, por más que lo intentase.

El golpe con su bastón, por parte del Comandante General, genero una incógnita sobre lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Espero un poco, hasta que los tenientes faltantes, arribaran uno a uno, y fue claro el estupor en sus miradas al contemplar la escena vislumbrada ante sus ojos.

—¡Capitana Soi Fong! –la miro- ¡Capitán Komamura! –luego a él- ¡ARRESTÉN AL CAPITÁN KUROSAKI! –enfatizo enfadado- ¡MÁXIMA SEGURIDAD Y VIGILANCIA POR PARTE DE USTEDES! –exclamo decidido- ¡Capitán Zaraki! –respiraba agitado- ¡será el encargado de resguardar la zanpakutō del Capitán de la Quinta División –volteó hacia él- ¡no quiero que sea descuidada bajo ninguna excusa! –llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro y estuvo así unos momentos- Capitán Abarai –hablo más calmado- auxilie a la Teniente Inoue –observo a la mujer- llévela inmediatamente a la Cuarta División y hágala descansar –suspiro- lo merece por su pronta respuesta- Capitán Kuchiki ¿se encuentra bien?

Su protección para su sobrina se desvaneció. El anciano, le dijo esto al notarlo cansado de forma visible. El generar ese escudo para ambos, debió haber consumido gran parte de su poder. No le era una sorpresa en realidad, dada la energía espiritual liberada por el Capitán recién ascendido. Lo que si lo sorprendió fue la presteza con la cuál ella actúo y miro a la mujer de pie, quien aún lo miraba afligida desde la distancia.

—Me, encuentro bien señor... –su rostro estaba lleno de sudor- nada que no pueda controlar –apenas pudo hablar- esto no es nada… -miro hacia el suelo- esto no es nada –reitero-

—Lleve a su sobrina a casa y que descanse –le ordeno y respiro hondamente- Capitana Unohana Retsu –exclamo de forma dura al comprender- atienda al pobre hombre, herido a un par de metros, que reciba el mejor de sus cuidados –silencio- ¡Ashido, tú vienes conmigo! –murmuro en voz baja- Capitán Shunsui, Capitán Hisagi, Capitán Hitsugaya, Capitán Kurotsuchi, Capitán Ukitake, dejo en sus manos el resto de la misión del día de hoy –suspiro- así como el papeleo pertinente –golpeo de nuevo el fango- ¡SEÑORES! –los miro en general- ¡lo que han visto y escuchado aquí, el día de hoy… -afonía- deben meditarlo concienzudamente sin juzgar las acciones de los involucrados…, es su deber el comprender lo que forzó a las personas el cometer estos actos…, más aún así, es nuestro deber el resguardar las almas que aquí viven! –silencio- ¡NUNCA OLVIDEN QUE CADA ACCIÓN TOMADA HOY, AQUÍ Y AHORA, TIENE IRREMEDIABLEMENTE UNA CONSECUENCIA, YA SEA BUENA O MALA! –les dio la espalda y emprendió la marcha- ¡APRENDAN A VIVIR ACEPTANDO SUS ERRORES!... ¡Y SI ESO NO FORMA PARTE DE LO QUE DESEÁN, AFRONTEN LA VERDAD POR MÁS DURA Y CRUEL QUE ESTA SEA! –susurro.- Nunca abandonen aquello que aman, por miedo esa es la más cruel verdad…

—¡SI, SEÑOR!… -musitaron en general-

—Retsu –la llamo antes de retirarse- la espero cuando haya terminado de atender a los heridos –expreso dolido- hay algo de lo que usted y yo debemos hablar…, me ha decepcionado duramente…

—¿Capitán? –susurro Matsumoto- ¿qué ha sucedido?

—No escuchaste –la miro brevemente- las palabras del Comandante Yamamoto –empezó a retirarse- debemos terminar y hacer nuestros informes –guardo su espada- ¡andando, Matsumoto, Kira!

—¿Pero?... –hablo Rangiku-

—No hagas más difícil esto para ellos –la miro con dolor- te lo diré luego…, no aquí…, no ahora…

La lluvia se había detenido hacia minutos. Y en general, la mayor parte ya se habían retirado, para proceder con sus deberes manifestados. Desde esa postura torpe, no pudo observar cuando Renji, se acercaba a Orihime, mientras comprobaba si no estaba herida de alguna forma, instantes después la tomaba delicadamente entre sus brazos y se encaminaba a la Cuarta División. Tampoco fue consciente de cuando Zaraki, caminaba con molestia hacia su espada, ni mucho menos observo el como era retirada del fango. Él, solo se encontraba mirando a Byakuya, quien tomaba a Ume suavemente, mientras se retiraba lentamente del lugar. Sin siquiera mirarlo.

Al final solo ellos cinco se encontraban ahí.

Soi Fong tenía un sentimiento tan extraño en su interior, que no supo si era de empatía, tristeza o sencillamente rabia. No pensó al atacarlo en otra cosa que contenerlo, durante ese momento en que manifestó todo su poder tuvo miedo…, de que se descontrolase por completo y al final acabase atacando a todos en general. Camino hacia donde se encontraba su colega en rango.

—Oomaeda –lo llamo mientras andaba- ve y prepara una celda de máxima seguridad en el nido del gusano (2), -volteo para mirarlo- que esto no se divulgue entre los bajos rangos, realiza la ronda pertinente para descansar a los guardias –emprendió una vez más la marcha- lleva contigo al Teniente de la Séptima división

—Como usted ordene –se inclino con respeto- vamos, Iba

Cuando arribo junto a los hombres, tomo el bakudo y lo deshizo al tocarlo. Dejando como método de contención el peso del Capitán Komamura.

—Has sido muy imprudente… -silencio y se hinco, para tomar su rostro entre sus manos- algo de cordura debió haber existido, aún en ese estado de odio –lo soltó y se levanto- pudiste haber destruido con tus propias manos aquello que has aprendido a amar y… -exclamo con pesar- Kurosaki Ichigo –susurro- ¡LEVÁNTATE!- le ordeno- ¡Y COMIENZA A ACTUAR COMO HOMBRE!

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Hacia un par de horas que había anochecido en la Sociedad de Almas, y los estragos de la revelación comenzaban a manifestarse lentamente entre los miembros de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Dentro de cada una de las divisiones, había comenzado la especulación entre los rangos más altos de cada una. Todas, formulando la misma pregunta.

¿Qué la llevo a tan dura decisión?...

El manoteo en el escritorio del Capitán Hisagi fue llanamente tosco y desesperado por parte de la mujer trigueña, que no daba crédito a lo comentado por él hombre sentado frente a ella.

—¡No me jodas con eso Shuuhei! –lo amenazo con sus palabras- ¡no te creo una mierda de lo que me acabas de explicar! –se le formo un nudo en la garganta- ¡no hay manera posible!...

Hisagi se levanto de su asiento y la miro seriamente, poco después con las manos le indico que ocupase el asiento vacío frente a él.

—Yo tampoco soy capaz de comprender lo que ha sucedido –suspiro- yo…, no… -silencio- supe como reaccionar cuando Ashido lo confeso –se dejo caer en su silla- ¡por Dios! –comenzó a reír con pena- lo siento Tatsuki –susurro luego de algunos minutos- eres una de sus mejores amigas, por eso te lo he contado –la miro y cerró sus ojos- pero…, me he estado preguntando, ya tantas veces esta noche…, como hubiese yo reaccionado si me hubiesen dicho algo así… -esbozo una sonrisa triste- y…, no he encontrado una respuesta…

—¿Por qué?

Tatsuki repitió en la silla consternada. Y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos mientras se reclinaba sobre el escritorio y lloraba amargamente, en el inmueble de su Capitán. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Sino llorar para dejar salir el sentimiento de angustia en su corazón. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de su amigo, tantos años ¿valdrían la pena?. Esa aflicción de años, que pudo haber motivado a Rukia, para hacerlos vivir semejante mentira.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—No has bebido nada, Romeo

Miro de soslayo a su amigo, él cual tenía la mirada pérdida en el estanque de peces de su división. Mientras sostenía por inercia el recipiente con alcohol.

—No me apetece, hoy Kyouraku –susurro y dejo el sake en el suelo- no tengo mucho humor…

—Creo que yo tampoco –lo arrojo a la tierra y miro el cielo estrellado- no me creo que hace horas hubo un aguacero y ahora el cielo esta tan despejado –sonrió con tristeza- es casi, como si la misma naturaleza nos ayudase a despejar estas mentiras –silencio- Ichigo kun, estaba completamente destrozado

—Si

Jyuushirou, se levanto y camino junto a su amigo. Era un comando aprendido con los años, de que lo siguiese sin hacer preguntas. Instantes después, el hizo lo mismo; ajusto su sombreo y miro a la mujer que los había acompañado en total silencio.

—Vamos, Nanao chan

Ella rehúyo su mirada, para contemplar las flores cerca del estanque, cuando presionaba insistentemente su antebrazo derecho con fuerza.

—No creo que sea prudente, el Capitán Ukitake posiblemente…

—No digas tonterías –la interrumpió- Nanao chan –musito- él no ha dicho buenas noches –la miro y le sonrió, para tranquilizarla- así, que debemos darnos prisa

—Pe…, pero –alzo su rostro- yo…

—¡Nanao! –la llamo con dureza- lo que él tenga que mostrarnos es importante –le extendió una mano- de otra manera no te habría traído conmigo –suspiro- y recuerda lo que dijo el viejo –apretó su mano- debemos comprender sin juzgar

Ambos anduvieron algunos minutos. Esta era la primera vez que ella indagaba en un escuadrón que no era el suyo. Estaba preocupada, ¿qué podría querer el Capitán Ukitake mostrarles?. ¿Algo que ver con Kuchiki?. Finalmente lo vislumbraron a una par de metros, detenido frente a una de los tantos aposentos de sus miembros.

—Esta era la habitación de Kuchiki Rukia mientras fue miembro de la Décimo Tercera División –ingreso- solía ser sumamente ordenada y pulcra –sonrió al recordar- sin embargo… -se detuvo en el centro de la misma- siempre estaba triste por aquí –encendió la lámpara e ilumino el recinto- todo el tiempo, luego de que se supo de su embarazo… -afonía.- Me ha causado mucha tristeza el perder a cualquiera de mis subordinados –los miro- por eso…, me cuesta el permitir que sus espacios personales sean rehusados –suspiro con pesar- ¿dime pequeña, por qué nos has hecho vivir esta mentira?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Estaba sentado a la luz de la vela en el dojo de su división, contemplando a la espada en total silencio. A su vez se encontraba en compañía de sus oficiales de mayor confianza, cada uno de ellos dispuesto en una esquina de la habitación. Un torpe mutismo pesado abrumaba el espacio completo, generando una gran tensión entre los miembros presentes. Rechisto con sorna el Capitán, mientras comenzaba un golpeteo alternado contra la pared, una y otra vez. Haciendo que sus cascabeles mermaran algo del nerviosismo acumulado.

—¿Estás molesto por qué te pusieron a cuidar su zanpakutō? –lo miro- ¿Ken chan?

—No, Yachiru

Continúo con el golpeteo.

—¿Solo…, me estaba preguntando?… -se detuvo y la miro- ¿cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta antes, y porque la Capitana ayudo con toda esa mentira?. Y…–llevo su mano hacia su cara- para serte honesto –suspiro- hubo un instante en que tuve verdadero miedo de Ichigo –exhalo profundamente- no es la primera vez que le veo usar ese máscara –se levanto- pero…, si la única ocasión en que pensé que podría haberme matado de haber querido

—¿Ken chan? –le susurro- Ichi kun esta sufriendo mucho por dentro –miro la espada- todo lo que había creído es falso –abrazo sus piernas- esto es incluso demasiado para él…

—¿Cómo cree que esto termine, señor? –indago Ikkaku-

—No lo se –tomo la espada- solo me alegro que esta falsedad haya terminado definitivamente…, es hora de afrontar la verdad, Ichigo… ¿Estás preparado muchacho?. ¿O te sumirás en tu propia negación?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La mujer camina rápidamente de un lado a otro en la oficina, con bastante nerviosismo y evidente desesperación en su rostro. Jadea, musita palabras floridas en voz baja, y luego carraspea a viva voz. Una y otra vez.

—¡Matsumoto! –pegaba con su dedo índice sobre el escritorio- ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? –la miraba moverse, y eso lo estaba desesperando- ¡me estas sacando de quicio!

—¡Capitán! –corrió hacia su escritorio- ¡lo que acaba de decirnos no puede se cierto!

Suplicaba con su mirada que todo fuese una mala pasada de su parte, pero conociéndolo eso sencillamente era algo ilógico. Sin embargo, quiso creer esa posibilidad.

—Esa es la pura verdad –exclamo llanamente- lo que Ashido ha revelado

Se dejo caer derrotada en el suelo.

—¡Es muy difícil de creer! –apenas exclamo- ¡no…, no lo entiendo! –hablo para ella-

—Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿qué sucederá ahora?

El mencionado suspiro hondamente, mientras meditaba su respuesta. O lo que él pensaba que podría suceder de ahora en adelante. Miro al rubio, invitado antes de hablarle claramente.

—Sin lugar a duda, lo primero es esclarecer estos hechos –cavilo- sin embargo…, ahora que Kuchiki ha demostrado poder espiritual, y dada la magnitud del mismo –suspiro una vez más- estará forzada a ingresar a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros –esbozo una sonrisa triste- intentar comprender –entrelazo sus dedos- es algo que no puedo hacer

—Quizás, tenga que ver algo con Ume –hablo Kira-

—No comprendo –lo miro el Capitán-

—Ya sabe –contemplo el suelo apenado- ella es la última persona que ha nacido en nuestro mundo… -exclamo el blondo-

—¿Por qué, Rukia?… -comenzó a llorar Rangiku-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Estás segura que no te duele nada? –repitió por quien sabe cuanta vez esa noche- si te sientes mal, por cualquier cosa dilo –hablaba con preocupación- ya sabes que no tienes que dudar en decirme nada

—Renji –susurro-

—Veamos, no tienes nada físico ¿pero?... –se detuvo en seco- algún daño interno

Se giro hacia el oficial de la Cuarta División que les hacia compañía y con una mirada llena de consternación lo llamo.

—¿Ya la han examinado? –avanzo hacia el a grandes pasos- ¿le han hecho las pruebas de siempre? –lo sujeto de los hombros- si eso debe ser –se auto respondió- de acuerdo ¿háganlas otra vez?

—¡¿Qué?! –dijo no creyendo sus palabras- ¡Capitán Abarai, ya lo hemos hecho tres veces!

—¡Pues otra vez, y las que sean necesarias! –ordeno- ¿qué esperas?

—¡RENJI! –se cruzo de brazos- estoy muy bien, ya te lo he dicho –inflo sus cachetes molesta- lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, pero no puedo hacerlo porque estas armando este escándalo –suspiro- estoy muy bien –reitero- yo me encuentro bien…

—Orihime

Camino hacia ella y la abrazo con ternura. Ella se dejo llevar por sus acciones y disfruto de la caricia que recibía.

—Tenía miedo de que te hiciese algún daño –confeso- yo…

Orihime abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo miro seriamente, deteniendo el resto de sus palabras. Mientras tomaba su rostro con dulzura entre sus manos y le negaba serenamente con la cabeza, de su error.

—Aunque me amenazo, no lo habría hecho –acarició su mejilla- Kurosaki kun, en realidad… -suspiro- no estaba molesto –recargo su frente en su hombro- él…, estaba sufriendo mucho por la verdad que siempre se negó a ver…, ese dolor suyo simplemente nos es incomprensible porque no lo estamos viviendo

—Orihime

Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con una mayor firmeza en sus acciones.

—Creo –miraron al oficial presente- creo –repitió- que hago mal tercio en la habitación –estaba apenado- me…, me retiro si ya no me necesitan

—Hanatarou

Lo llamo y él citado se detuvo.

—¿Si, Inoue san?

Volteó hacia ella.

—¿Ya se ha ido la Capitana Unohana?

—Si, antes de que viniese a entregarles los resultados del tercer examen, la mire marcharse haca la Primera División –silencio- ¿pasa algo?

—Nada, nada –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- solo tenía curiosidad

—Mmm…, bien…, buenas noches

Salió dejándolos solos.

—¿Orihime –jugo con su cabello- ¿desde cuándo lo sabías?

Ella no lo miraba.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Orihime! –enfatizo duramente- fuiste a la única teniente –suspiro molesto- que arribo con los capitanes, percibiendo un peligro que ni siquiera nosotros contemplábamos –silencio- sabias que eras la única que podría detenerlo de cometer semejante locura, por lo tanto...

—Renji

Se aferro a él con fuerza, durante varios minutos estuvieron en total silencio.

—Fue cuando me encontraste fuera de tu antigua casa, ese día –se recostó sobre la cama y miro por la ventana- en ese momento me acerque a ella y la mire fijamente a su rostro, con mis manos –las contemplo- fue cuando lo supe –se le formo un nudo en la garganta- conocí la verdad –coloco su antebrazo sobre su cara y la oculto- Um chan…, tiene el mismo aroma que él –silencio- y esa mirada…

Comenzó a llorar. No obstante a diferencia de otros días, no quería que su llanto fuese escuchado e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas en retener en lo posible ese sentimiento. Renji, retiro su brazo con delicadeza le sonrió antes de comenzar a besarla y el permitirle que se desahogase en él. No sabía que pensar, que decir, que hacer…, su mejor amiga había cometido un terrible pecado, sin embargo, él no podía juzgarla. Rukia, lo había apartado y eso fue algo que le dolió profundamente y él también lloro durante el beso, intentando mermar desesperadamente algo del dolor contenido todos estos años.

Fuera de la habitación Yamada Hanatarou,comenzó su andar. Había olvidado su equipo de socorro, se detuvo antes de tocar y pedir su ingreso en la habitación de la Teniente, cuando escucho la confesión de ella. A un par de metros se sentó en el frío suelo.

—¿Rukia san? –miro el oscuro pasillo- ¿estabas asustada, verdad?… -sonrió con tristeza- pero sabes… -miro el techo- no tenías porque sufrir tu sola…, me siento muy abatido por Ichigo san, y más aún por ti…, -afonía- descansa en paz…, ahora las cosas deberán cambiar…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Un permiso?

Contemplo en documento con fastidio. Y de nueva cuenta prosiguió con su investigación en el macabro laboratorio de la Doceava División. Kurotsuchi Mayuri examinaba embelesado, el tuvo de ensayo de su más reciente experimento. Y sin mucha paciencia, Ishida retiro el cristal del mechero y amenazo con verter el contenido al suelo, si seguía siendo ignorado de esa manera.

—¡No tengo paciencia, Quincy! –ridiculizo al llamarlo- si algo le pasa al contenido de se recipiente –lo amenazo- te haré pagar por ello, muchacho

Extendió su mano derecha, exigiéndole en el acto que se lo entregase. No obstante, en su defecto una hoja membretada le fue colocada casi sobre su rostro. El hombre se cabreo por esa actitud y con hastío tomo la hoja para luego firmarla. A sabiendas que era un documento en blanco. Rasco su cabeza y medito un poco.

—¡Nemu –extendió su mano al aire- NEMU –reitero con poca paciencia- DAME EL MALDITO SELLO –ordeno- ¡PARA QUE DE UNA VEZ SE RETIRE –espeto duramente- IDIOTA, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Volteó hacia ella con poca paciencia y le arrebato toscamente el sello de sus manos. Lo paseo sobre el cojinete y posteriormente sobre la hoja. Colocando de esta forma la firma de la división. Y aburrido por la interrupción, le extendió el papel. Cada uno tomando al momento y con presteza el objeto necesario.

—Gracias

Se dio la vuelta, e iba a retirarse cuando fue llamado por su Capitán.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer algo para ayudarlo? –inquirió- mientras regresaba a su experimentación- Kurosaki Ichigo ha sido muy insensato el día de hoy –hizo un par de anotaciones- pero…, -detuvo su escritura- esa manifestación de poder fue algo asombroso

Volteó hacia él excitado.

—Una exposición perfecta de sus destrezas únicas de vizard –hablaba impacientemente- algo extraordinario, que se haya manifestado en esa chiquilla –arrojo el contenido de su mesa al suelo, con sus manos- ¡extraordinario! –estaba eufórico- ¡NEMU, NEMU! –reitero- tráeme la investigación vieja sobre ellos, algo pase por alto –hablaba con goce- es increíble que esa habilidad pueda heredarse

—Kurotsuchi –dijo llanamente, mientras se marchaba el Quincy- no intentes acercarte a Ume –lo miro de soslayo- no olvides que la curiosidad mato al gato –susurro-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando Unohana Retsu arribo a las oficinas de la Primera División, contemplo como existía una sobriedad y diligencia entre sus miembros. A cada paso que daba era saludada respetuosamente. Finalmente luego de algunos minutos observo con nerviosismo las puertas de la oficina, del Comandante General de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros; ahí espero. Hasta que finalmente estas se abrieron y fue recibida por el Teniente Sasakibe quien en total silencio le indico que lo siguiese.

Le abrió la puerta de la oficina privada del Comandante. El anciano se encontraba preparando té, a la luz de las velas y en el momento que ella ingreso, percibió la espalda del hombre. Al observar el resto del recinto, vio a Ashido; quien se encontraba recargado contra la pared. Se miraron brevemente y luego el hombre bajo la mirada.

—¿Hace ya cuánto tiempo que las cosas no se complicaban tanto? –medito- ¿o desde que no se involucraban todas las divisiones en algo? –le entrego una taza- ya lo recuerdo –ocupo su asiento- desde el comienzo de la Guerra contra Aizen, lo había olvidado –la miro con seriedad, mientas se sentaba- Restu –susurro- nunca me imagine que alguien de tu posición y rango se prestaría para algo tan…, bajo. Podría decirlo –entrelazo sus dedos- esto es una dura decepción, viniendo de uno de los Capitanes más antiguos de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros –miro al teniente- tanto dolor y sufrimiento revelados de esta manera tan poco agraciada –siseo- una declaración de tal magnitud no debió nunca de manifestarse así –se levanto- ¿cómo puedo juzgar a un hombre, que creyó perderlo todo en el pasado y ahora le dejan ver que le han mentido tan duramente? –cerró sus ojos- al menos…, yo no puedo hacerlo… -les dio la espalda- no luego de todo lo que perdimos hace años… -esbozo una sonrisa triste- me estoy haciendo viejo muy rápidamente

—Lo lamento –se excuso ella y tomo del té-

—A mí no debes darle esa disculpa –la miro- sino a los individuos que la han padecido –volvió a sentarse- he meditado sus acciones, no las acepto, pero… -entrelazo sus dedos- conociendo el resto de la opciones que tuvo Kuchiki Rukia –suspiro- nunca existió para ellos un final feliz –se levanto una vez más- habría sido mejor vivir lo que le restaba a su lado y no de la manera en que termino su existencia, en la soledad…, eso opino yo...,

Silencio.

—Andando –ordeno- es hora de que él hombre sepa la verdad

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Qué es esto?

Le arrebato la hoja y casi la estrujo contra sus ojos, releyendo el contenido. Antes de arrojarla al suelo, como si esta fuese basura. Ishida ajusto sus anteojos y se cruzo de brazos.

—Obviamente una hoja de papel, algo que hasta un niño entendería –fingió pena- sin embargo…, si necesita que le de una explicación, puedo hacerla. Vera…

—¡Maldito! –lo sujeto con brusquedad- ¡las ordenes han sido claras!. ¡NO HAY PERMISOS!

Ishida retiro sus manos de su ropa con poca paciencia.

—A lo que me han comentado, se exigió máxima seguridad –ajusto su vestimenta- en ningún momento se dio esa instrucción, Teniente –hablo con sorna- ¿o, ya no escucha bien?

—¡MALD!…

—¡OOMAEDA! –siseo- ¿no te dije, discreción absoluta?

La observo parada en la puerta superior de la cárcel.

—Pe…, pero… -balbuceo- él –lo señalo- ¡es quien hace el escándalo!

—Yo no estoy gritando

El hombre volteó hacia él decidido a callarlo en el acto. Al instante Soi Fong vislumbro el documento en el suelo, lo tomo y lo leyó.

—Pasa –lo miro brevemente- como no tienes zanpakutō no ha necesidad que dejes algo –le entrego la hoja, a su Teniente- al bajar las escaleras ve por la puerta izquierda inmediatamente, hasta el final del pasillo y luego gira nuevamente a la izquierda –se cruzo de brazos- ahí encontrarás al Capitán Komamura –silencio- él esta en esa celda

Miro de reojo, como Ishida ingresaba por la puerta. Suspiro y miro el cielo nocturno.

—¿Capitana…, estaba asustada?. ¿Cierto?

La mujer sonrió

—Te has vuelto más observador, Oomaeda –lo felicito- no, solo yo –volteó hacia la puerta- todos ahí estábamos temerosos –afonía- su energía espiritual es impresionante –toco la puerta- el poder de ellos, es lo más escalofriante que he sentido

—Lo se… ¿me pregunto? –se cruzo de brazos- ¿qué sucederá con la niña?

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa muy triste.

—Posiblemente la obliguen a ingresar a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros –suspiro- pero…, yo me pregunto ¿cómo le dirán la verdad a esa criatura?

Siguiendo las instrucciones comenzó a recorrer una serie de largos y espantosos pasillos subterráneos. Desde su arribo a la Sociedad de Almas e ingreso a la división, escucho rumores sobre el sitio. No obstante, creyó que como su nombre lo dice, solo eran invenciones. Suspiro, no sabía que sitio estaba peor, si ese lugar o su escuadrón. El Capitán y su Teniente, estaban parados junto a la puerta de acceso con los brazos cruzados.

—Tengo un permiso –fue el primero en hablar- que me ha firmado Kurotsuchi Mayuri –informo- necesito charlar con él –señalo la puerta- de algo muy importante

Tetsuzaemon se incomodo.

—No…, se si sea prudente –exhalo- siendo honesto no se si le pueda detener

Ishida esbozo una sonrisa llena de amargura.

—Si él quisiese escapar ya lo habría hecho –se jacto se su aseveración- con esa manifestación de poder espiritual de hace horas –los miro seriamente- esta prisión no representa nada para él –acomodo sus anteojos- Kurosaki, no lo ha hecho porque esta esperando

—¿Esperando – cuestiono confundido- esperando, qué Ishida?

—Iba –coloco una mano sobre su hombro, para tranquilizarlo- lo que él ha dicho es cierto –lo soltó y camino por el pasillo- este lugar no puede contenerlo –volteó hacia él- déjalos hablar a solas –suspiro- él lo necesita…, desahogar esa desesperación, dolor, resentimiento…, y nosotros –medito- el pensar con claridad

—Si, Capitán

Uryū observo como ellos desaparecían al doblar por la esquina. Suspiro pesadamente, abrió la puerta y la oscuridad de la habitación era en verdad sombría. Cuando su vista se acostumbro a la falta de luz, lo contemplo sentado en una de las esquinas de la celda blanca. Se alegro un poco al verlo tan tranquilo. Camino un par de pasos y se detuvo frente a la reja.

—Kurosaki –susurro- me lo han contado todo –silencio- antes de venir aquí pase a informarme del estado de Inoue san –no hubo respuesta y movió su cabeza negativamente- ella se encuentra bien…, tan solo esta cansada –se cruzo de brazos- eso me ha informado la Teniente Isane –suspiro- tu zanpakutō**, **esta muy bien vigilada por los miembros de la Décimo Primera División –exhalo una vez más- el Capitán Zaraki la cuida en persona –afonía- ¿Ichigo? –se hinco- Ume esta bien

—La, lastime… -silencio amargo, Uryū, esbozo una sonrisa triste- a pesar de estar inconsciente –trago saliva- su cuerpo respondía al dolor que le estaba causando –se llevo sus manos a su rostro- ¿qué he hecho?

Su amigo aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

—Actuar como un hombre, tan solo eso…

—¡Eso ha sido estúpido! –expreso ásperamente- ¿actuar como un hombre? –se levanto molesto- ¡ISHIDA ESPERABA ALGO MÁS PROFUNDO DE TU PARTE! –golpeó la pared- ¡NO ESA MIERDA DE PALABRAS TUYAS!

—¡¿Mierda de palabras?! –repitió dolido- ¿mierda de palabras? –se levanto molesto-¡POR ESO ES QUE TODOS TE DICEN QUE ERES UN IDIOTA! –lo señalo- ¡por Dios Kurosaki, siempre te hemos dicho que piensen antes de actuar!

—¿Pensar? –lo miro con furia- ¿PENSAR? –reitero- ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME SENTÍ EN ESE INSTANTE O AHORA?! –vocifero y avanzo- ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTAS DICIENDO TODAS ESAS TONTERÍAS?! –se dejo ver por completo y respiraba agitado- ¿ACASO ALGUNO DE USTEDES PUEDE ENTENDER MI DOLOR?- se hinco derrotado en el suelo y lloro amargamente largo tiempo- ¡TÚ, NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME HAN DOLIDO ESAS PALABRAS! –exclamo- no lo sabes –susurro- así, que no intentes comprenderme –hablo con desprecio- no, necesito de tu lástima…, ni de la de nadie más aquí en la Sociedad de Almas –siseo-

Y miro al hombre tras la reja, con evidente resentimiento cargado en sus palabras. Sabía que justo ahora la gran mayoría estarían sintiendo lástima, y eso era algo que repudiaba grandemente Ichigo.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor –se cruzo de brazos- luego de haber sacado ese resentimiento, Kurosaki?

Ichigo rehúyo su mirada apeando.

—Dejar salir a flote esos sentimientos de dolor e inquina te harán sentir mucho mejor –acomodo sus anteojos- ¿qué harás ahora? –hablo el Quincy-

—¿De qué hablas? –espeto con dureza- ¿me preguntas si intento fugarme? –se sentó- eso no me apetece mucho –se recargo contra la pared- en estos momentos solo quiero…

—¿QUÉ HARÁS?

Indago de nueva cuenta. Al instante Ichigo, comenzó a reír con sorna y dolor mezclados en el acto. Esa extraña sensación se manifestaba en su corazón en ese momento. El estremecimiento incómodo se acrecentó en el invitado. Ahora que lo meditaba seriamente, habría preferido mil veces, el verlo actuar agresivamente a esa pasividad tediosa y angustiante. Porque tenía un extraño presentimiento en su interior. Por su parte Ichigo oculto su rostro en la oscuridad y continuo llorando y riendo a la vez.

—¿Sabes que pensaba?... –seco sus ojos con su palma- la razón por la cual tanto odiaba a Ashido –volteo hacia él- y..., ya no lo recuerdo…

—Ichigo…

—También el día que murió Rukia –sonrió con tristeza- tuve un día pésimo en el despacho, había perdido una muy buena oportunidad en una tienda departamental –cerro sus ojos con dolor- Renji –medito- me dijo que no podía tener a ese bebé –oculto su rostro entre sus manos- nunca…, nunca…, indague el ¿por qué?...

De nueva cuenta volvió a sollozar y reír al mismo tiempo. Ishida no dijo nada ante tal declaración. No era su deber el informarle lo que el había aprendido hace años, gracias a su no muy amable Capitán. Esa fue la razón por la cual entro bajo su mando, él hombre le había prometido información y esta lo llevo a la verdad; y comprendió muy bien el porque de las acciones de Rukia. En silencio, estuvo observando todo, siendo una sombra más. ¿Por qué esa sensación no desaparecía?.

—¡MALDICIÓN! –golpeo el suelo con fuerza- ¡MALDICIÓN! –pegaba en el piso una y otra vez- ¿POR QUÉ? –disminuía gradualmente la fuerza- ¿por qué Rukia, por qué tuvo que pasar esto? –murmuraba- ¡te amo demasiado como para comprender porque hiciste alto tan estúpido, alejarme de ti en ese momento!

Silencio.

—Kurosaki…

—Ume ha nacido con una terrible maldición que le herede –toco su pecho- algo que dentro de poco comenzará a devorarla lentamente… -silencio- yo…, no se que hacer… -se levanto y camino hacia la reja, desesperado- no me mires y hables con lastima, Uryū, –lo observo seriamente- eso es mucho más doloroso de lo que te imaginas –apretó los barrotes- solo…, quiero entenderla… ¿Por qué Rukia, me hizo a un lado?

Debería Ishida decirle. Se giro un poco al notar a cierta persona el acercarse, al final él no debería de comentarle nada, no era su deber.

—De acuerdo –exhalo- pero…, yo no he preguntado sobre eso Kurosaki

—Ella no me necesita –le dio la espalda- nunca lo ha hecho, desde el día que nació –apretó con fuerza sus puños- yo…, no soy nada en su vida –le costaba hablar con claridad- ella hubiese estado mejor si nunca me conocía –llevo sus manos a su rostro- tal vez de esa manera Ume no habría manifestado ese poder… -grito- ¡TODO LO QUE MIS MANOS TOCAN, SE ACABAN DESTRUYENDO!

—Tal como dijo Arisawa –negó con su cabeza- cuando se nace siendo un idiota, se muere como tal

—¡ISHIDA!

Fue interrumpido.

—También, pregunte por la salud de ese hombre –se recargo contra la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos- realmente las habilidades de la Capitana Unohana son asombrosas –le informo- ya se encuentra descansando en la casa de la familia Kuchiki, Himawari Yuto es su nombre –lo miraba de reojo- de hecho ese anciano perdió en conocimiento cuando los Capitanes arribaron –exhalo- ¿sabes que me dijo –afonía- no me lo preguntaras? –mutismo- me comentó que cuando el arrancar le dijo que gritase antes de morir… -comenzaba a impacientarse ante su falta de reacción- Ume te llamo –Ichigo volteó sorprendido hacia él- no llamo a Ashido o a su tío –tomo una postura retadora- ¡ESA NIÑA GRITO DESESPERADA TU NOMBRE!... –se cruzo de brazos- ¿cómo lo explicas?... –mudez- la sangre los llama, era inevitable que ustedes se conociesen, por eso sentías eso al estar a su lado…

—¿Por qué me dices eso? –lo miro con aprehensión- ¡haces que me duela aún más! –toco su corazón- ¿te place verme sufrir?

Silencio.

—Ella es tu hija –camino una vez más hacia la reja- eso es algo que no puedes negar más, por eso te pregunte ¿qué harás? –exclamo impacientemente- Ume, comenzará a manifestar dentro de poco su poder espiritual ahora que ha despertado –aclaro su garganta- te necesita, Kurosaki –estaba preocupado- tú, mejor que nadie sabe que también manifestará esas habilidades propias de los vizards. Eres el único que podrá comprenderla y auxiliarla en lo que esta por sucederle. ¡¿ICHIGO?!...

No hubo respuesta. Solo un largo y tedioso silencio entre ellos.

—Uryū, tengo un favor que pedirte, necesito que… –sobo sus ojos- algo que solo podría confiarte a ti

—Lo haré –comento con tristeza- lo haré…, -reitero- sin embargo, eso no justifica el hecho de que intentas hacerte a un lado –se incomodo- piensa bien, aún no es muy tarde para que cambies de opinión –se giro- no actúes tan precipitadamente como lo hizo Rukia –se detuvo en la puerta- yo también he pensado algo –murmuro- que ustedes dos son más parecidos de lo que se hubiesen imaginado

Al salir pudo contemplar al venerable anciano y a su teniente, mismo que le entrego una hoja en blanco, con el sello oficial de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y seis. Tomo el documento anonadado.

—Puedo preguntar el ¿por qué hace esto?

No daba crédito a lo que tenía en sus manos. Era un instrumento que le permitiría llevar a cabo la petición su amigo, sin romper ninguna regla.

—¿Yo debería, indagar por qué nunca le dijo? –acarició su barba- pero, primero responderé su duda –suspiro- he vivido largo tiempo –cavilo- esta es la primera vez en mucho de mi existencia –lo miro- que siento un nudo en mi garganta ante tanto dolor –cerró sus ojos- hacia tanto que no me sentía tan humano… -sonrió con tristeza- que esto duele… -afonía- además –recordó- mis paseos con la pequeña, son algo que disfruto grandemente, es una niña muy especial. Eso él debería saberlo

Ishida sonrió. Parecía que la tormenta se despejaba y tal como esa noche, el amanecer hacía gradualmente su entrada. ¿Podría ahora existir un futuro distinto para todos?.

—Gracias, señor –se inclino con respeto- nunca le dije, porque espere que él lo comprendiese por sí mismo –suspiro- no justifico las acciones de Rukia, sin embargo…, de haber estado en su posición no se que habría decidido yo… -sus ojos estaban llorosos- siempre supe que no había manera posible que ella le hiciese semejante bajeza –hablo y los miro con total seguridad- fui consciente del profundo amor que ella le tenía, por eso…, por eso… -repitió y tenía un nudo en su garganta- ella, no debió haber sufrido todo eso sola –miro de reojo la puerta- sin importar cual hubiese sido la decisión, si la afrontaban juntos… -emprendió su marcha- ¡par de idiotas!..., sufrir en silencio…, las cosas no debieron haber terminado así

—A veces, pienso que algunos niños, son más sabios que otros –exclamo el anciano-

Yamamoto y su teniente los dejaron completamente solos.

—Yo debería ir –toco su hombro- al fin y al cabo yo soy el hombre a quien él más odia –externo Ashido-

Ella le negó con su cabeza.

—Tengo una verdad que decirle –expreso decidida- he esperado mucho para sacar este sentimiento –toco su corazón- ha llegado el momento de liberarme y enfrentar el pasado

Cuando Unohana ingreso, pudo mirar fijamente a Ichigo quien siendo honestos, estaba sorprendido de verla ahí. Pensó que posiblemente siendo ella mujer, se debería contener al máximo al estar Ashido también. Apretó con insistencia sus puños.

—¿Me permite encender una luz? –hablo la mujer-

Observo el objeto en las manos féminas y accedió.

—Gracias –acotó ella-

Al cabo de unos instantes el recinto sombrío fue iluminado paulatinamente. Lo suficiente para que los presentes pudiesen mirarse claramente.

La Capitana, se hinco e hizo una reverencia de disculpa en el suelo, hacia Ichigo.

—¡¿Qué hace?! –se acerco hasta la reja- ¡¿usted?! –toco sus manos- ¡LEVÁNTESE! –la miro- ¿no comprendo?

—Estoy ofreciendo una disculpa –murmuro ella sin alzar su rostro- yo…

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo usted? –Ichigo miro al hombre con rencor- ¡él, es quien!...

—Yo –interrumpió Unohana- modifique el registro del estado de embarazo de Kuchiki Rukia –recalco- yo fui la persona que aseveró ante toda la Sociedad de Almas y la Corte de los Espíritus Puros que el hijo que esperaba era de Ashido san…

Revelo finalmente el terrible secreto que había escondido durante más de cincuenta y seis años. Al terminar su explicación, llevo sus manos con presteza a su rostro y comenzó a sollozar lentamente. Aún, no tenía el valor para encararlo. ¿Cómo mirar al hombre que ella había ayudado a destruir?

—Kurosaki, yo... –hablo el otro hombre presente-

—¡Cállate, Ashido! –espetó sin mirarlo- ¡explíquese! –ordeno- ¿qué quiere decirme con todo esto?

Silencio.

—Lo has escuchado perfectamente –poco a poco lo enfrentaba- yo mentí en los documentos oficiales…

—¡Eso ya lo escuche! –siseo peligrosamente- ¡quiero! –llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro- quiero saber el ¿por qué? –finalizo- ¿por qué lo hizo?

Unohana cerró sus ojos.

—Kuchiki Rukia, me lo suplico –miro el suelo- me lo imploro –reitero- que dijese que el bebé que esperaba no era tuyo

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Intento sujetarla por el cuello, pero al final se contuvo y para sacar esa mezcla de coraje, odio y rencor, golpeo salvajemente el suelo de la celda. Haciendo que su mano sangrase visiblemente, debía controlarse, si es que deseaba saber la verdad que tanto se le había negado. Y entonces imploro, que esa revelación de hacia años…, también fuese mentira.

—¡Renji…, Renji! –musito y reitero- ¡me dijo que Rukia –trago saliva con dificultad- no podía tener a Ume! –la miro suplicando- ¿eso…, también ha sido una mentira suya?

Y la mujer le negó silenciosamente con su cabeza.

—Eso no ha sido mentira, Capitán Kurosaki –coloco sus manos sobre sus piernas- ella… -suspiro profundamente- realmente murió por esa razón

—No…, comprendo –recupero la calma-

—Como sabrá el don de engendrar, es un regalo maravilloso otorgado a los seres humanos –lo miro- por ello…, los casos con un nacimiento dentro de la Sociedad de Almas son sucesos extraordinarios –cerro sus ojos- antes de Ume, el Capitán Kuchiki era el último registrado –alzo su rostro para contemplar el techo- nosotras como mujeres en este sitio –toco su vientre- somos estériles… -sonrió con tristeza- nuestros cuerpos carecen de vida, por ello se nos niega ese tesoro –su rostro se tornaba melancólico- pero…, cuando lo descubrimos en ella fue algo que nos lleno de júbilo –coloco sus manos en una postura de orar- por ello, implore que ella fuese bendecida con el regalo de ser madre…

—_¿Entonces, no ha duda alguna Capitana? –toco su matriz- ¿es verdad lo que me acaba de expresar? –cuestiono franca- ¿es cierto? –le sonrió con gran alegría- ¡estoy embarazada!_

_Unohana Retsu, se acerco a ella y la abrazo maternalmente varios minutos._

—_No hay duda alguna –le alegro por ella- tienes alrededor de diez semanas de embarazo –la soltó- así que tal vez sea prudente el alejarse por un tiempo de los huecos –acaricio su cabello- sin contar, con el hecho de que eres primeriza, y por ende aún no se perciben a simple vista los resultados de tus visitas mensuales a Karakura_

_Rukia rehúyo la mirada, bastante sonrojada por el comentario. Ahora no tendría más remedio que decirle la verdad a su hermano, y conociéndolo por su carácter no iba a tomar la noticia de forma muy alegre._

—_¿Cuándo le dirás?_

—_Por el momento no puedo ir a la ciudad –se resigno- me faltan tres semanas más para regresar –suspiro- hace solo una que volví –esbozo una gran sonrisa- Ichigo amara el saber que será padre –la miro- que ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginármelo_

—_Me alegro –entrelazo sus dedos- ¿te has sentido algo extraña en estos días?_

_Rukia parpadeo un par de veces, analizando el cuestionamiento de la mujer. Mientras meditaba su respuesta._

—_Ahora que lo dice… -cavilo- he tenido algunos dolores de estómago –la miro- ¿ocurre algo? –indago preocupada- ¿no he sentido los malestares propios de un embarazo?_

—_No pasa nada –mintió y la abrazo para tranquilizarla- es natural que tu cuerpo no reaccione de la misma forma, que un ser humano –suspiro- no olvides que nosotros no estamos vivos…, solo por favor –la miro seriamente- no te esfuerces de más –toco su rostro- no te preocupes, todo esta bien…_

—Sin embargo…, esa alegría rápidamente se convirtió en el inicio de su agonía, el restante tiempo que estuvo entre nosotros –cerro sus ojos y lloro nuevamente- algo…, que aún hoy me consterna… -trago saliva con dificultad- cada cuerpo –medito- es distinto en como manifiesta el rechazo –bajo la mirada- y en algunas mujeres, esto se presenta de forma tardía, como fue su caso –continuo explicando la Capitana-

_Había sido convocada por la Décimo Tercera División. Específicamente por Ukitake Jyuushirou. Supo que hacia un par de hora, dos de sus miembros habían ido a una misión de reconocimiento y en el transcurso de dicho suceso, Rukia manifestó una especie de ataque. El cual la privo de movilidad, durante largo tiempo; hasta que finalmente fue trasladada al cuartel. Cuando arribo, vislumbro a su capitán sosteniendo la mano de la fémina con temor, mientras que en su frente descansaba un paño de agua. Desde esas palabras por parte de ella tenía un mal presentimiento._

—_¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_Miro a los hombres en la habitación._

—_Estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento, en el quito distrito –rasco su cabeza nervioso- cuando Rukia se agacho en el suelo y comenzó a tensarse, por completo –dijo asustado- como si algo invisible la estuviese atacando_

—_Gracias por la información, oficial Ashido –hablo Unohana-_

—_Dijo: "tengo miedo"... –acotó el oficial- _

_La mujer acaricio con ternura su mejilla._

—_¿Qué ha sucedido, Retsu? –la llamo Ukitake-_

—_Aún no lo se –lo miro- ¿me permiten algo de privacidad, para examinarla apropiadamente? –les sonrió- no puedo hacerlo con ustedes aquí_

_Ambos la dejaron solamente con ella. Estuvo así algunos instantes, esa sensación incómoda no podía quitársela. Temía descubrir, que no fuese capaz de ayudarla. Llevo lentamente sus manos hacia el vientre de la mujer dormida, percibiendo. Rápidamente, su rostro se torno abatido y reprimió con gran fuerza sus deseos de sollozar. _

—_¿Pobre de ti, mi niña? –murmuro- lo siento…, tanto… –se levanto y los encaró con una mentira- esta solamente cansada –engaño- se encuentra bien –no miro al Capitán- pero…, me gustaría que descansará prudentemente –tuvo que encararlo- sería bueno, llevarla a la Cuarta División_

—_Me parece que si solo necesita descansar, puede hacerlo bien aquí –exclamo extrañado- no la forzaré a nada hasta que la vea completamente recuperada_

—_Quiere llevar a Rukia –los interrumpió- porque a pesar de la orden dada –se cruzo de brazos- ella intentará llevar a cabo su deberes_

—_Es una persona muy perceptiva, oficial Ashido_

—_Era eso… -suspiro aliviado- por un instante creía que Kuchiki tendría algo mal –se relajo- y que por ello, quería llevártela –hablo el Capitán-_

_Ella, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo, se mantuvo tranquila._

—_¿Qué te hizo creer eso? –indago la mujer-_

—_El que no me miraste cuanto hiciste tu petición –dijo seriamente- no haces eso, a menos que la persona involucrada, tenga algo realmente malo –exhalo- por eso pensé eso…_

—A partir de ese momento, fue cuando ella tomo esa dura decisión. La cual consistía en excluirte por completo del futuro de ella y de tu hija… -sonrió con tristeza al recordar- siempre solía decirme –lo miro fijamente- "no puedo hacer que el elija algo tan horrible, si alguien merece sufrir seré yo"… -hablo Retsu-

_Rukia despertó un par de horas después, en una habitación que no recoció como la suya. Ya era de noche, al escudriñar por el cuarto contemplo a la Capitana Unohana, con una mirada melancólica en su rostro al obsérvala en la oscuridad._

—_Kuchiki Rukia_

_Tomo una de sus manos y comenzó a masajearla lentamente._

—_El Capitán Kuchiki y el Teniente Abarai, acaban de retirarse hace solo unos minutos –le informo- has estado descansando aquí desde la tarde –silencio- hay algo muy importante que debo decirte –cerro sus ojos- y es necesario que me comprendas perfectamente_

—_¡¿Mi, bebé?! –toco su vientre desesperada y se miro- ¡¿está bien Capitana?! –volteó hacia ella- ¡¿no le ha pasado nada?!_

_Unohana Retsu le negó con la cabeza y la abrazo antes de tener que decirle la verdad de su estado. Cuando la examino en su escuadrón lo comprendió por completo. Su cuerpo estaba rechazando al producto en su interior. Eso la hizo estremecerse, al parecer se daba el caso más común por el cual los embarazos eran sumamente extraordinarios en ese mundo. Las mujeres, como medida de protección, o más bien sus organismos como medida de seguridad, solían rechazar a la mayor parte de los bebés. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cuestión de verdadera suerte el que una mujer en la Sociedad de Almas fuese capaz de alumbrar. No quiso comentarle esas realidad a Kuchiki, quiso creer que ella si podría…_

—_Tu bebé esta bien… -la tranquilizo y acarició su cabellera- pero… -silencio- hay algo que debes hacer –la miro seriamente- debemos abortar a la criatura_

_Rukia se alejo asustada de la mujer, no creyendo posible que ella dijese esas palabras tan crueles hacia ella. Hacia un par de días la había felicitado grandemente por su estado, y ahora le pedía que hiciese esa atrocidad._

—_¡NO LO HARÉ! –se abrazó protegiéndose- ¡NO VOY A HACER ALGO TAN HORRIBLE, CONTRA ESTE SER QUE CRECE EN MI INTERIOR!_

—_Kuchiki –intento acercarse- debes comprender, que ese bebé no puede nacer –silencio- tu cuerpo esta rechazando de forma natural a tu pequeño, debemos hacerlo ahora o…_

—_¿Por qué? –pregunto con un nudo en la garganta- antes todo estaba bien ¿por qué ahora? –se encrespo- ¿por qué?..._

—_Antes te comente –finalmente pudo rodearla- que estos casos son muy inusuales –suspiro- y es por el hecho de que nuestros cuerpos tienden a finalizar de forma natural la gestación –la sujeto con fuerza- es cuestión de verdadera suerte el poder dar a luz a cualquier pequeño… -le costaba hablar con claridad- y desafortunadamente este no va a ser el caso –espero alguna respuesta- mientras más vaya creciendo, más daños a la larga sufrirás –afonía- tengo todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo esta noche_

_Rukia sollozaba y estuvo aferrada en los brazos de la Capitana un largo tiempo. Hipando de dolor, a penas haciendo pequeños gemidos alternados y ocultando su rostro._

—_No…, no… lo entiendo –expreso amargamente- ¿qué hice mal?..._

—_Nada mi niña, nada… –era un sentimiento de empatía único- simplemente, no has sido bendecida con el don_

_Afonía._

—_¿Podré concebir alguna vez?_

—_No_

_Bajo su rostro, quiso creer que habría alguna posibilidad._

—_Ichigo… -esbozo una sonrisa doliente, toco su vientre y cerró sus ojos- yo…, yo…, no puedo hacerle algo así a esta pequeño ser que crece dentro de mí –derramo lágrimas- ¿cómo puede amarse tanto a un ser que nunca se ha visto..., y qué tiene tan poco de existir? –la miro decidida- ¿qué me sucederá si continuó con el embarazo?_

_Siempre supo que ella no se resignaría. No estaban solas, percibió la presencia de alguien más. Sin embargo, debía de continuar hasta el final._

—_Hay tres posibilidades –suspiro hondamente- y en todas sufrirás dolores que aumentarán en la medida del avance de tu estado, sin contar con los intentos de aborto que tu propio cuerpo manifestará –beso su frente- en la primera, tanto tú como tu bebé mueren en el parto… En la segunda, tu criatura fallece y tú vives… Y en la tercera, tu hijo vivirá, no obstante, tu no…_

—_¿No hay un final feliz, cierto?_

_Lloro una vez más. ¿Cómo la vida podría ser tan cruel?_

—_¿Por qué me dijo que debía abortar? –la miro esperando comprenderla- ¿por qué no me hablo primero de las opciones?_

—_El único final feliz, hubiese sido que tu cuerpo no lo rechazara como lo hace –exhalo.- __Cada mujer elige un camino distinto –le sonrió- por ello solo documentamos los casos exitosos, hablar sobre el resto es algo doloroso…, son pocas las valientes que deciden afrontar lo desconocido –comenzó a llorar por primera vez en toda la noche- ¡oh, mi niña! –la abrazo maternalmente- ¡no sabes como ore porque fuese bendecida, sin tener que elegir de forma tan difícil!_

_Silencio._

—_Me arriesgaré -la miro con determinación- tendré a este bebé cueste lo que me cueste_

—_El padre no ha tomado una decisión…_

_Ingreso Ashido por la puerta, con un gran ramo de crisantemos violetas. Las cuales coloco en un de los muebles de la habitación. _

—_¿Rukia, acaso no le dirás nada? –la miro sorprendido- ¡tú solo no puedes tomar semejantes decisión¡ –apremio- ¡es una completa locura de tu parte! –hablo molesto el hombre recién llegado._

_Ella le negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente._

—_No tengo tiempo -se entristeció- quiero que mi bebé conozca el mundo -suspiro- además, Ichigo nunca podría tomar una decisión sin que se culpe por ello en el futuro –camino hacia él- y aunque así fuese… -cerró sus ojos y medito- él…, a la larga terminaría reprochándoselo continuamente y no viviría feliz… -se detuvo- tiende a culparse demasiado por las cosas –toco su vientre- no quiero que piense en el futuro ¿cuál era la mejor opción, para nosotros? –le costaba hablar- por eso esta ocasión quiero ser egoísta y ocultarle la verdad... –llevo sus manos a su rostro y lloro- ¡si va a odiarme que lo haga!. ¡Si me despreciara así lo aceptaré! –lo miro con decisión- ¿si acaso va a formar una nueva familia lejos de mí…, lo aceptaré?... –le sonrió con sinceridad- tan solo deseo que nunca llore mi muerte…, quiero que mi hijo viva y deseo que él sea feliz…_

_Ashido corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con total ternura. Esas palabras eran más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar._

—_Cásate conmigo –alzo su rostro sorprendida- si, Kurosaki se entera que el bebé que esperas es suyo intentará formar parte de todo, aunque tú no lo desees… -acarició su mejilla- pero… -tomo con firmeza su rostro- si, cree que es de otro hombre…, se apartará…_

_Las lágrimas rodaron por sus orbes, mientras su rostro perdía por completo el temple y la compostura propia de un noble. Se dejo llevar por completo por su frustración y aferrada a él con desesperación lloro de amargura. Dejar a un lado al hombre que más amaba, era lo más difícil que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, si deseaba creer que había una esperanza para que su bebé naciera._

—_El jamás podrá hablar o pensar mal de ti jamás… -susurro- Kurosaki, pensará que me aproveche de ti en algún recorrido, si estoy seguro de algo…, es que para ese hombre… -le sonrió- tu eres su mundo…_

—Hay veces que pienso que debía haberlos detenido en ese momento y lugar… -miraba ella el suelo al terminar su relato- sin embargo…, no tuve el valor para hacerlo… -memoro- Ume cumplió por completo su gestación, pero, nació siendo sumamente pequeña, debido a los intervalos de tentativas de aborto durante todo ese tiempo –lo miro y lo afrontó- por ello cuando llego a este mundo, todos creyeron que ella realmente era la hija de Ashido

Ichigo se levanto y camino hacia la parte trasera de la celda, para después golpear la pared desesperadamente sacando un poco de la rabia e impotencia por haberse detenido y nunca indagar. ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez creer que ella nunca lo amo?; si lo demostró hasta el final. Se dejo caer al suelo derrotado, mientras sacaba a flote todo el dolor. Habría esperado cualquier explicación para las palabras de Ashido en la tarde. Desde el impedimento, dado la naturaleza de ambos, hasta el mismo hecho de que no estuviese segura de sus sentimientos por él, no obstante, la revelación era aún más dura que las propias fantasías. Lo aparto para que no tuviese que elegir algo tan difícil.

—Kurosaki –lo llamo el hombre- Rukia solía decirme cada vez que podía que si alguna vez hubiese sabido el desenlace de esta historia –se inclino con respeto saludándolo- las habría vivido una y otra vez… solo para conocerte…

—¡CALLA, CALLA! –expresaba dolido Ichigo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Mis respetos, Comandante Yamamoto

Lo saludo formalmente un miembro del cuerpo de ejecutores. El cual se encontraba algo incómodo por la presencia de tantos oficiales de alto rango en un lugar tan desolado.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento –lo miro- señores –respiro hondamente- la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis ha convocado a una reunión de emergencia en los cuartes de la Primera División, justo ahora. Se solicita la presencia de los trece capitanes, con sus respectivos tenientes –informo-

Los presentes se tensaron.

—Comprendo… -acarició su barba- puedes retirarte

—¿Pero…, aún nos falta informar a dos capitanes y un teniente? –se impaciento- mis instrucciones son…

—¡Retírate! –ordeno- me encargaré de arribar con ellos

El hombre se marcho con la instrucción recibida. Por otra parte, el anciano sobo su sien de forma preocupada. Hacia años que ningún miembro salía de las puertas de la Cámara. Sin lugar a duda algo sucedería muy pronto. Finalmente tanto la Capitana Unohana, como Ashido salieron del recinto. El longevo comprobó la naciente tranquilidad en la mujer.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? –indago el anciano-

—Me gustaría decir que mejor, pero… -esbozo una sonrisa triste- sería una gran mentira –suspiro- he curado sus lesiones…

—Procedan a reunirse con los demás miembros en los cuarteles –suspiro hondamente- arribaré con el Capitán Kurosaki en breve

Una vez más bajo las escaleras y se detuvo al entrar en su celda.

—Hay una reunión de emergencia, convocada por la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis –le comento- se requiere la pronta presencia de los altos rangos de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros –silencio- es hora de partir muchacho –susurro-

Silencio.

—¿Por qué?

—No hay manera, no hay forma muchacho –camino hasta la reja- no debes juzgarla…, ni tú…, ni nadie en este mundo…, si hizo bien o mal…, si fue valiente o cobarde…, si tuvo una razón o no… -toco los barrotes- ya que ella, sin importar nada de lo que le dijesen o pensaran por su actuar –destrozo la madera- tomo el riesgo de ser madre…, tan solo para darte un hijo y experimentar por única vez…, lo que significa morir de amor por un hijo…

Ichigo lo miro con un nudo traicionero y pesado en su garganta, el cual le impedía hablar.

—Kuchiki Rukia, tomo la decisión que cualquier madre habría hecho –se acerco a él- y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes bien…

El anciano permitió que el joven capitán lo abrazase en busca de consuelo a las palabras tan dolorosas dichas. Mientras dejaba escapar el dolor, de esta manera Ichigo memoro con sufrimiento los momentos previos a la muerte de su madre, ella jamás pensó ni creyó en más posibilidades por salvarlo. El raciocino desapareció, y tan solo prevaleció su instinto por cuidar lo que para su madre siempre fue él, un tesoro invaluable ante sus ojos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Al cabo de una larga y tediosa espera, por parte del miembro del consejo de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis. Las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso a los dos hombres, el más joven llevaba un par de vendajes en sus manos. Quien fue observado con nerviosismo por la gran mayoría de los presentes, presuroso camino directamente hacia su sitio destinado. Junto a Unohana Retsu y a Kuchiki Byakuya; muy de cerca también por los tenientes de los dos hombres; Ashido e Inoue.

—Lo lamento, Inoue –murmuro a la mujer-

Orihime lo miro con aprehensión y algo de consternación, llevo sus manos a su pecho y miro su espalda con tanto dolor que tuvo que contemplar con presteza el suelo, para evitar derramar lágrimas y llamar la atención.

—Ha sido largo tiempo, tanto de espera como el verlo –hablo el representante de la cámara-

—Lamento la demora –se excuso el anciano- pero… -ocupo su asiento- tenía un pendiente que resolver

—¿Con el Capitán Kurosaki? –acotó el delegado-

Volteó hacia Ichigo, quien tenía clavada su vista en el suelo y que parecía no prestar atención a la plática en lo absoluto.

—¿Yamamoto?... –volteó el invitado-

—Deja así las cosas, Chiaki –suspiro- solo le di una reprimenda por haber convocado tal concentración de poder en un área residencial –lo miro serenamente- a veces hay que ser un poco duro con los niños

—Comprendo –exhalo profundamente- era uno de los puntos a tratar el durante la madrugada –se consterno- sentimos una poderosa presencia, tan oscura –volteó decidido hacia Ichigo- ¿Capitán? –lo llamo y no hubo respuesta- ¡¿CAPITÁN?! –exigió- da igual, no podemos permitir que use su poder de esa forma nunca más –se cruzo de brazos- se decidirá su castigo más tarde

—Veo –apretó con fuerza sus puños- señor… -hablo Ichigo-

Sintió una cálida mano sujetar su mano, algo que paso desapercibido para el representante; más no para Byakuya quien miro de soslayo esa muestra fraternal de cariño. Orihime, intentaba darle algo de tranquilidad. Sabía que ella sin hablarle, le pedía calma. No podía delatar que esa manifestación de poder correspondía a la de Ume.

—Midori Chiaki –lo presento ante el resto y rasco sus ojos con cansancio- ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que algún representante de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, hizo una visita a este lugar –suspiro profundamente- ¿cuál es la razón, por la cual han convocado esta asamblea?

Un hombre de cabellera rubia y mirada lasciva hablo con una voz muy profunda.

—Hace cuestión de horas, hubo una intromisión a gran escala en la Sociedad de Almas… -hablo Midori-

—_¡Repítemelo! –ordeno entrelazando sus dedos- ¡eso que me acabas de decir, no puede ser cierto!_

_Rukia sujeto la mano de Ashido y la oprimió con fuerza. Dejando a la vista su seguridad en sus actos, a la par de la decisión en su mirada._

—_Estoy esperando un hijo de Ashido_

_Byakuya se levanto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la observo perdiendo su temple. En el rostro de su hermana, pudo contemplar su miedo pero, sobre todo su dolor… ¿Acaso, esa era la mirada de una futura madre?... Reordenando sus ideas, ocupo de nueva cuenta su asiento y la miro de forma decepcionada._

—_Comprendo… -giro su silla y les dio la espalda a ambos- pensé… -hablo en voz alta- que tus sentimientos por Kurosaki Ichigo eran sinceros… -silencio- ¿ves el documento en mi escritorio? –se volteó y la observo mirando la hoja con el sello de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis- era una aprobación para permitirte una estadía indefinida en el mundo humano –la tomo y se levanto- sin embargo… -la arrojo por la ventana- ahora no es más que basura… -volteó para mirarla- así, como tus sensaciones por él…_

_No hubo respuesta por su parte, tan solo Rukia llevo sus manos a su pecho y bajo la mirada._

—_Que la decisión que hayas tomado no sea algo de lo que te arrepientas un día Rukia…_

—_Nunca habrá oportunidad alguna de que me arrepienta, hermano –lo miro con los ojos llorosos- gracias…, por haber pedido eso para mí… -silencio- pero…, alguien como yo no lo merece_

—_Rukia –la miro con franca sorpresa- si esto es lo que en realidad deseas –suspiro hondamente- aceptaré el camino que has elegido…, cuando aquello que has forjado se complique –susurro- me apartaré y dejaré que estas continúen por si mismas…-recordó Byakuya-_

—No podemos permitir que estos seres se reagrupen… -continuo hablando el hombre-

_Regreso luego de una inspección repentina por el tercer distrito. Arribo a la habitación y la contemplo ahí durmiendo en el suelo lejos de su futón, suspiro resignado y camino sin hacer ruido hasta ella. Con sumo cuidado, retiro un mechón tras su rostro. Esas acciones terminaron por despertarla._

—_Pescaras un resfriado si duermes lejos de las cobijas -le sonrió y la acomodó bajos las sábanas- ¿Por qué dormías fueras de ellas?_

—_Miraba el estanque –susurro cansada- ¿sabes?... –oculto su rostro bajo las cobijas.- Salí un poco por el primer distrito hoy –silencio- escuche a varios miembros de las familias nobles, hablar sobre mí a viva voz… -sonrió con tristeza- decían como una mujer de tan algo rango osaba manchar el nombre del clan que me había adoptado y dado todo… _

_Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, por lo cual Ashido la levanto del suelo y la abrazo._

—_No los escuches Rukia –suspiro- ellos no deben juzgarte_

—_¡Ashido!..._

—_No te preocupes –la sujeto con firmeza- yo será tu columna cuando ya no puedes erguirte, yo me convertiré en tus piernas cuando ya no puedas andar, yo… me mantendré viviendo esta mentira hasta el final…, hasta el momento en que tu bebé ya no me necesite más…-memoró Ashido-_

—Es por eso que hemos tomado lo que es la mejor opción… -hablaba el representante-

—_¿Este, es un documento de secesión de actividades? –la miro con sorpresa- Capitana Unohana, este es un documento que no puedo firmar _

_Se lo devolvió, sin embargo ella lo tomo y de nueva cuenta se lo entrego._

—_¿Capitana?, se que Kuchiki Rukia esta embarazada. Pero, no es motivo suficiente para que deje a un lados sus actividades –se recargo contra su silla- sabe bien que la vida de servicio de un dios de la muerte es hasta que este fallece_

—_Lo comprendo –lo miro con tristeza- y por ello se lo pido señor… -silencio- ella no vivirá más allá del alumbramiento…_

_Silencio._

—_¿Le ha informado de la opción, para evitar ese desenlace?_

—_Ella no lo ha aceptado, señor –sonrió con tristeza- y ella me ha dicho: "¿cómo puede amarse tanto a un ser que nunca se ha visto... y que tiene tan poco de existir?"… -le temblaban sus labios- por fortuna en los futuros intentos de aborto no habrá sangrado…, sin embargo los dolores serán tan grande que le impedirán el continuar con sus deberes más tiempo…_

_El anciano cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza._

—_Pocas son lo privilegiadas, y ella no ha sido uno de ellas… -firmo el documento- espero que ella haya tomado la mejor opción… ¿Capitana?_

—_Yo también lo espero señor…, algún día quizás yo también deba tomar una dura decisión... –recordó Unohana-_

—Para evitar… -la conversación del rubio continuaba-

—_¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a continuar con esa cara de imbécil…, Ichigo?_

_Le arrebato la botella de vodka de sus manos y la arrojo al bote de basura que cargaba. E hizo lo mismo con el resto de las bebidas esparcidas por la sala de su hogar. Cuando lo hubo hecho por completo se acerco a él y lo olió, algo asqueado el hombre lo sujeto con brusquedad y camino con el hasta la regadera. Ahí le aventó el agua helada por sobre su cuerpo y aún así no tuvo respuesta alguna._

—_¡__¿Ichigo?! –cerro la llave y se agacho- vamos hijo…, esto ya es demasiado…_

_Silencio._

—_Rukia chan murió hace ya cinco años… -suspiro dolido- deja de destruirte de esta manera –se sentó a su lado- te va bien en el trabajo, tienes un gran futuro –le sonrió- ¿por qué no intentar?..._

—_¿Alguna vez pensaste en olvidar a mamá?_

—_Jamás_

—_¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?..._

_Afonía._

—_Porque es más sencillo dar consejos que seguirlos –saco una cajetilla de cigarros- pero a diferencia tuya, cuando Masaki murió yo los tenía a ustedes –le ofreció uno a su hijo- soporte lo que vendría por mis niños –Ichigo lo tomo- por Karin, Yuzu y por ti –se lo encendió- tus hermanas ya han formado sus propias familias –la guardo- he de suponer que tu no formaras la tuya –sonrió con tristeza- me habría gustado saber que el idiota de mi hijo, tuvo un niño propio –silencio- te diré algo –lo miro de reojo- los padres…, nunca deben pensar mucho en proteger lo más valioso para ellos_

—_¿Y qué es?_

—_¿Tal vez algún día lo sepas?... –fue la platica más sabia de Ichigo con su padre-_

—Algo de la misma magnitud que en antaño –aclaro su garganta Chiaki- hemos decido enviar a un espía a Hueco Mundo, para saber que es lo que planean

—¡Eso es un locura! –interrumpió Hitsugaya- ese sitio no es un parque de diversiones

Ofendido por la interrupción, decidió explicarse.

—Todos los miembros de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, lo hemos resuelto por unanimidad –les informo- que la decisión correcta –respiro profundamente- que es enviar a un miembro de alto rango y con las habilidades necesarias –enfatizó- en su mundo a fin de recabar información valiosa sobre sus movimientos actuales –silencio- para evitar otra gran catástrofe como la ocurrida hace ya tantos años

—¿Me pide que envié a uno de mis subordinados a ese nido de víboras? –acotó el longevo-

—Es lo mejor, para evitar que las nuevas generaciones tengan que pasar por algo similar –explico el rubio- las nuevas generaciones lo necesitan, deben pelear para hacerse más fuertes –perdía su temple- no siempre, usted estará aquí…

—Yo iré –capto la atención de todos- ya he estado ahí una vez –hablo con decisión- volver…, no me será tan difícil…

¿Quién ha hablado?..., Byakuya, Ashido, Unohana o Ichigo…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Capitulo VI_

_El pájaro azul_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Cuatro candidatos posibles a Hueco Mundo, con cuatro finales distintos. ¿Hagan sus apuestas?... De todas formas el epílogo ya esta escrito.

**Notas de la autora:**

Como lo habrán notado es un capitulo sumamente complejo y haré algunas explicaciones.

+ Rukia solo podía elegir entre vivir ella (abortando) o corriendo el riesgo de dar a luz con la clara posibilidad de que todo saliera mal (donde ambas morían); hasta la pequeña esperanza de que cuando menos su bebé hubiese vivido.

+ Personalmente y como la escritora de esta historia, no puedo juzgar las acciones de Rukia. Hace algún tiempo, me toco ver a una conocida sufrir un aborto natural. Como mujer, es algo que te cala hasta los huesos, era un bebé esperado con amor, desafortunadamente no pudo lograrse. Por otra parte, una gran amiga acaba de tener a su segundo hijo hará un mes cuando mucho y no puedo expresar la alegría que ella tiene. Son dos realidades crueles, dos decisiones. Las mujeres que lean esta historia, sean madres o no, yo les pregunto: **¿se antepondrían a sus hijos, aún a sabiendas que nunca más podrán lograr ese milagro una vez más?.** Rezo sinceramente, para nunca tener que tomar algún día esa decisión, porque yo no he podido elegir.

+ Seamos honestos, Ichigo es un personaje que se culpa demasiado por las cosas que suceden a su alrededor. Él jamás, habría podido decidir entre cualquiera de ellas. Hasta este momento siempre ha tomado una vía de escape, pero también ha sido culpa de él lo que ha sucedido. Jamás enfrento a Rukia luego de que supo de su embarazo (es un adelanto del siguiente capitulo), por ello y por sus acciones le toca pagar a su modo por su silencio y negatividad. (Siempre lo sospecho pero no quiso afrontarlo por temor). También es un avance.

+ He omitido por obvias razones a Byakuya y Ume del texto, de la misma forma a Ashido (ha sido Unohana quien dio la explicación, vamos ¿quién más sino ella podía mentir y que todos creyesen que era verdad?). De igual forma que Ichigo ha sido un mero espectador. La participación y la consecuencia tendrá su revelación en el capitulo final. Es decir el siguiente.

+ Esta es una historia para que pensar. Todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido en base a una sola decisión, tomada premeditadamente. Me gusta generar pensamientos profundos. No se si se han dado cuenta, pero he intentado hasta lo imposible para que lejos de ser una narración sobre Bleach, sea lo más humana posible; que llegue a un punto en el piensen ¿esto me pone la carne de gallina?, de tan solo creer que pueda ocurrir realmente.

+ Espero profundamente que no se decepcionen con la revelación completa del porque la mentira. Hay textos donde de igual forma manejan que Rukia muere al dar a luz, o se aleja de Ichigo porque la Sociedad de Almas lo prohíbe y demás ejemplos que ya deben saber. Más sin embargo, el único impedimento que hubo fue la negación de ambos. Alga aún no manejado hasta el momento.

Hay que vivir afrontando todo aquello que nos llegue, ya sea bueno o malo. Afrontarlo y decir "yo hice esto…" y no "hubiera..." Recuerden que esa palabra (hubiera) no existe…

* * *

**Glosario:**

(1) Bakudo 99, para inmovilizar

(2) Prisión para personas que, sin haber cometido crímenes, se consideran peligrosas para la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	7. El pájaro azul

**REEDITADA**

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite.

Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Resumen general:** El tiempo no pasa en balde. Cada día transcurrido es una agonía constante, el saber que la vida que vives, es tan solo la más grande mentira. ¿Por qué el temor a decir la verdad?.

**Sumary:** A veces, la más grande mentira es negarnos la verdad a nosotros mismos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viviendo Mentiras**

**(Living Lies)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo VII**

**El pájaro azul**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos."_

-Friedrich Von Schiller-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

―El pasado no cambia. Pero…, si el futuro… -esbozo una sonrisa, mientras miraba el pronto amanecer- ¿sabes algo Rukia? –hablo en el aire- la ceremonia de ayer fue aquella que tanto temías –se levanto y camino hacia el acantilado- Ume…, ha crecido muy bien –suspiro- es sumamente inquieta y curiosa –río al recordar- es imposible no amarla –silencio- sin embargo…, yo tenía razón… Era inevitable que ellos se encontrasen –se dio la vuelta y se alejo- Ume y Kurosaki, se estuvieron esperando el uno al otro...

La mañana anterior Ashido jamás imagino cual sería el desenlace del día. No uno donde se revelaría el más grande de los secretos guardados por él, así como la explicación de los hechos que la llevaron a tan drástica decisión. ¿Había hecho él lo correcto al incitarla a seguir con su plan?.

Siempre, supo desde el inicio que ese pequeña niña que cargo en sus brazos ese día no sería nunca suya. Sin embargo, jamás imagino posible el desarrollar toda esa gama de sentimientos tan intensos y sinceros por ella. Había pasado noches en vela cuidando su llanto, días enteros aprendiendo sus gustos por la comida; y fue el primero en verla dar sus primeros pasos. Y sintió esa maravillosa alegría cuando ella lo llamo "papá", en esa ocasión lloro de la felicidad que le generaron sus palabras. No obstante…, la sensación de vacío en su corazón siempre existió desde el inicio…, el saber que todo eso era tan solo una mentira más. Él siempre estuvo junto a ella…, y ahora era el momento para dejarla decidir por sí misma.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un árbol muerto, lentamente se fue dejando caer al suelo. Recogió una de sus piernas y coloco sobre ella uno de sus brazos, a la otra la dejo estirada sobre el pasto. Estuvo así, un largo tiempo sin hacer nada. No pensó, tan solo se relajo mientras cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba el despertar de las avecillas cercanas.

―Hace ya tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo –susurro- que, ahora se bien que es lo que debo hacer –se reacomodo en el suelo- si en verdad, quiero proteger la felicidad de Ume

A su regreso de hueco mundo luego de tantos años de vivir hasta cierto punto como un bárbaro, había sido tratado como un verdadero extraño en su mundo. Era un salvaje, así solían decirle a su espalda. Le gustaba comer con las manos, tardaba días en asearse; visiblemente su aspecto era desgarbado y sucio. Por ello muchos se alejaban de él. Y una vez más luego de perder a sus amigos, él se encontraba solo.

Suspiro y se relajo.

Pese a esa naciente desesperación Rukia llego a su lado y fue su guía en su reintegración en la Sociedad de Almas. Y como si fuese un niño pequeño, le mostró las nuevas reglas forjadas con el pasar de los años en su ausencia. E inclusive intercedió ante Ukitake Jūshirō, para que le permitiese integrarse a su división. Aún, podía recordar perfectamente ese día y motivado por el agradable recuerdo se dejo llevar por este.

―_Cuanto me alegro –se estiro- que no te hayas molestado por actuar sin decirte lo que tenía en mente –se dejo caer en la hierba- pero, era un sorpresa –se justifico, mientras le sonreía- como ya no queda nadie de los que conocía e incluso la división esta sin Capitán –cerró sus ojos- me pareció una buena idea el pedirle al Capitán Ukitake que te permitiese incorporarte a nuestra división_

―_Gracias, Rukia_

―_No me agradezcas –lo miro- tú me salvaste una vez en Hueco Mundo, así –se recargo en sus antebrazos- que me pareció que lo correcto sería ayudarte a ti también –suspiro- este sitio puede ser peor del que venías_

_Ashido sonrió ante su comparación._

―_Creo que tienes razón, Rukia –se sentó a su lado- por ello te lo compensaré algún día_

―_¿Ashido?... –se giro y quedo de costado, dándole la espalda- ¿cuándo un hombre…, dice…, "quiero que te quedes junto a mí" –silencio- qué quiere decir realmente?_

―_Depende, el momento en que se haya dicho_

_Rukia resoplo molesta y volvió a quedarse callada. Ashido entonces comprendió el porque ella no lo miraba cuando le hizo la pregunta y el porque de su silencio. Estaba apenada de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, lo que le inquiría era una cuestión netamente personal._

―_Si…, te lo dice luego de… -medito sus palabras- luego… -reitero- de…_

―_Te has entregado a él –no pregunto, aseveró- eso cambia entonces la intención de sus palabras_

_Rukia se volteo hacia él y lo miro completamente roja. En ese momento, lo sujeto con brusquedad de su uniforme al varón y por sus acciones recientes, percibió como le temblaban sus manos. Tenía ella la boca seca y la palidez de su rostro no la ayudaban mucho. De haber sido Ichigo lo habría golpeado, pero su relación con Ashido era de otra índole _

―_Ve…, verás…, yo… -balbuceaba y lo soltó- yo…_

―_¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces? –intento tranquilizarla con su pregunta- no soy un individuo que va a juzgarte, ni mucho menos comentaré esto con el resto Rukia –toco sus hombros- puedes confiar en mí_

_Le sonrió y esas palabras hicieron que ella se apaciguase._

―_Hará, unos cinco años –llevo sus manos a su rostro e intento ocultarse tras ellas- ¡oh, Dios!. No supe que responderle, ni siquiera se si hice lo correcto_

―_Rukia –le retiro sus manos y la observo seriamente- me parece que él intentaba decirte que desea que estés a su lado por siempre o… -se entristeció- que te ama más allá de lo que tú misma crees_

―_Ashido…_

_La silencio con uno de sus dedos._

―_Ese hombre, esta completamente loco por ti –acaricio su cabello- y tú también. No le muestres que consideras que tal vez lo que sucedió entre ustedes fue una equivocación de tu parte, eso sería mentirte a ti misma_

―_Lo se… -suspiro cansada- pero, Ichigo tiene solo veinte años_

_Volvió a recostarse sobre el pasto y luego de algunos minutos Ashido comprobó que estaba dormida. Su respiración era apacible, aunado a la tranquilidad de su rostro la hacían lucir sencillamente angelical. Y se dedico a contemplarla en su ensoñación. Algunos mechones de su cabellera cubrían su rostro y con lentitud los retiro lentamente, para poder admirarla mejor. Poco después con la yema de sus dedos acarició la piel expuesta. Era hermosa. Acaricio con ternura la comisura de sus labios, instantes después retiro temeroso su mano de ella. ¿Qué había sido eso?. Lo que acababa de realizar era un acto poco decoroso de su parte. Sin embargo, nuevamente le surgió la necesidad de tocarla una vez más. No obstante en esa ocasión Rukia entreabrió sus ojos, y eso lo asusto._

―_¿Ichigo? –musito entre su sueño- me haces cosquillas –se rió quedamente y bostezo- tus manos son tan cálidas –bajaba el tono de su voz- te amo..._

_Y nuevamente volvió a quedarse dormida. Una parte de su ser se alegro que ella confundiese sus acciones con una alucinación, pero otra más sintió algo terrible en su pecho. Se acerco lentamente y deposito un beso casto en la mejilla fémina, mientras le susurraba._

―_Yo también te amo, Kuchiki Rukia_

Abrió sus ojos para salirse de esa ensoñación. Hacia años que no memoraba esa última parte del recuerdo, que un gran sentimiento de pesar lo inundo por completo. ¿Habría actuado por egoísmo y no por verdadera ayuda aquel día?. Se levanto mareado. ¿Sería que inconscientemente buscaba una manera de hacer que ella estuviese a su lado?. Miro hacia el tronco, para después golpear su rostro una y otra vez. Jamás en todo el tiempo transcurrido había pesado que tal vez esa fue su verdadera motivación. Gotas de sangre recorrían su frente.

―¡Maldición! –musito en voz baja- lejos de ser tu amigo hasta el final –silencio- no era más que un hombre celoso de él –se odió a si mismo- desde, ese día me convertí en tu confidente y apoyo moral –memoro- y bajo esa máscara amigable que te mostraba –volvió a golpearse- tan solo se encontraba un hombre desesperado de estar junto a la mujer de la que se enamoro –afonía- lo siento tanto, Rukia…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El futón había permanecido vacío, desde hacia poco más de cien años; ordeno desocupar por completo los aposentos de Hisana. A partir de ese momento nunca nadie más la había utilizado, y diariamente se realizaba una limpieza profunda de la habitación femenina. Cuando, necesitaba pensar pacientemente o se encontraba en una situación en la cual no sabía como proceder, solía meditar ahí. Le generaba la extraña sensación de que su esposa se encontraba a su lado para confortarlo.

―¿Qué debería hacer, Hisana? –miraba la cama- todo esto esta más allá de mi propio control –cerró sus ojos- temo haber tomado la decisión errónea, nuestra hermana… -suspiro y sonrió con amargura- muy en el fondo, siempre creía que mentía. Ese día cuando del externe el permiso que la dejaba estar a su lado, solo un instante pude percibir un dolor infinito en su ser –rasco sus ojos- pero mi propio enfado me cegó de lo más importante –coloco ambas manos sobre el futón- y a su propia manera, Rukia me pedía ayuda –abrió sus ojos- y no fui capaz de escucharla –aporreó- yo…, era la persona a quien ella nunca debió haber llamado hermano

La meditación a consciencia en un don infinito y difícilmente inspirador. A pesar, del tiempo que llevaba en ese sitio aún no encontraba alguna impugnación que satisficiese la angustia de opresión en su interior. Arribo a ese espacio, poco después de dar por finalizada la reunión de emergencia. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y, ese era el único sitio donde siempre se había sentido a salvo.

―Pase

Casi ordeno. De inmediato reconoció el aura tras la puerta, una figura femenina ingreso a su más sagrado santuario. Lentamente ella anduvo, hasta detenerse a un par de pasos frente a Byakuya y espero pacientemente. Sin embargo, el silencio fue lo único reinante en la habitación. Al final y sin invitación alguna se sentó al otro extremo, el futón los separaba el uno del otro.

―Yo…

―No espero escuchar de sus labios una disculpa, Capitana Unohana –la interrumpió y la miro seriamente- sencillamente hay tantas cosas que debo aclarar para comprenderla –cavilo- existen tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, que no ser por cual comenzar –suspiro- ni tampoco, si estoy preparado para escucharlas. Pero, soy yo quien debe indagarse y responderse a sí mismo

―A mí…, tan solo me gustaría –le sonrió- que me dejase hacerle un poco de compañía –bajo la mirada- no…, me siento muy feliz con lo que hice en el pasado, ni de las consecuencias de mis palabras de antaño –su rostro se mortificó- tan solo… -se le formo un nudo en la garganta- tan solo… -silencio- quisiera estar a su lado un momento

La pasividad de la habitación se transformo en una atmosfera pacifica, el sonido de las pajarillos era lo único escuchado en su totalidad. Ambos se miraban fijamente sin hacer ni decir nada en lo absoluto. Cuando de pronto Unohana le sonrió dulcemente, lo que ocasiono en su semblante una notable contrariedad ante las acciones de la mujer.

―Su mirada ha cambiado, Capitán Kuchiki –alzo su mano y toco su frente- hace años que se le había formado un ceño aquí –lo señalo- pero, ahora ha desaparecido –bajo lentamente su mano- siempre he pensado que su nariz es algo pequeña en proporción a su fisonomía –la toco y esbozo una risita más- también… -recorrió con sus dedos la comisura de sus labios- creo que debería externar un poco más sus sentimientos a los demás –silencio- lo lamento. Mis acciones han sido sumamente imprudentes y tontas...

Intento retirar su mano, no obstante, Byakuya detuvo el movimiento del cuerpo femenino. Lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando de la caricia femenina en su rostro. Francamente sus acciones lo tomaron por sorpresa y al mismo tiempo se sintió tan relajado que no la detuvo por ello.

―¿Por qué se lamenta? –susurro- actúa con demasiada ingenuidad

Sin pensarlo la halo con fuerza hacia él, por lo que término abrazándola. Ahora era ella quien mantenía en su rostro la estupefacción, aunado al rápido latido de su corazón. A pesar de todo Retsu no intento alejarse.

―¿Dígame, qué debería hacer? –la acerco más a él- ya que no puedo mirar a Ume más y no perder mi templanza ante ella, me duele tanto…

Ahora ella le devolvió el gesto. Byakuya necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien escuchase la voz de su corazón. Unohana lo mimo con ternura, lo que le transmitió una serenidad absoluta. Estuvieron así un muy largo y necesario tiempo, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

―Su padre es quien debe decidir –le externo ella- pero…, en este momento él actúa con demasiada premura –cerro sus ojos- todos hemos cambiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo

―¿Usted?...

―Fue antes de ingresar en la academia –suspiro pesadamente- por aquel entonces, yo… -afonía- lo único que deseaba era poder logarlo –recargo su oreja en el hombro del varón- no obstante… -su rostro se entristeció- no pude conseguirlo –derramo algunas lágrimas- por ello…, por ello –reitero- cuando vi la decisión en su rostro, no pude contradecirla

Lloro abiertamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que ella misma perdió a su propio bebé. En todo momento Byakuya la estuvo reconfortando.

―Tener un hijo debe ser algo maravilloso –exclamo algo más calmada- estoy perdiendo mi idiosincrasia tan fácilmente –se impresiono y se alejo un poco- será…, mejor que me retire y lo deje solo

―Usted también ha cambiado –la miro fijamente- su mirada es ahora mucho más maternal que antes –limpio sus lagrimas con sus pulgares- sus ojos, siempre me han parecido hermosos

Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenada por su comentario. Sinceramente no se esperaba esas palabras ni acciones por parte de él, ni de ella misma.

―Kurosaki Ichigo también ha cambiado, más allá de lo que pude percibir en mis más profundos pensamientos –observo el techo- ha madurado y ha dejado de ser un mocoso

Ella le sonrió.

―Honestamente, ¿qué piensa de él?

Byakuya suspiro profundamente.

―Siempre lo considere un impertinente, un altivo e irrespetuoso con sus mayores –esbozo una sonrisa- y al mismo tiempo un hombre de palabra…, prometió salvar a Rukia y lo cumplió –negó con su cabeza- fue en contra de todo con tal de poder protegerla… -silencio- Ni yo mismo le pude haber elegido una persona mejor a quien amar –se le levanto- pero, al mismo tiempo algo que nunca cambiará en él, es la premeditación de sus decisiones –suspiro- y esta ocasión ha sucedido la mismo

―¿Hablará con él? –también se levanto- ¿le externará su punto de vista?

―No –exclamo con decisión- esta ocasión –camino hacia las puertas que daban al jardín- lo único que haré será observar la respuesta de los hechos –dejo que la luz del sol se filtrase- en su momento para actuar como un hombre, esposo, amante y padre –cerró sus ojos- le dije a Rukia algo de que ahora no me arrepiento –memoró- "_cuando aquello que has forjado se complique, me apartaré y dejaré que estas continúen por si mismas"… _-suspiro- y hoy es el día, Kurosaki…, no me hagas dudar de mis propias palabras

Unohana camino y se coloco a su lado e instintivamente Byakuya entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, e hizo una ligera fuerza para tomar su mano.

―Es una pericia sabia –recargo su cabeza en su hombro- ha llegado el momento de que los niños se vuelvan adultos –dijo ella-

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos. Un espacio necesario para cavilar sobre las palabras y hechos suscitados en esa habitación.

―¿Lamenta su pasado y pérdida? –inquirió él-

Ella medito profundamente.

―Siempre…, he pensado que las cosas suceden por algo –exhalo- no fui privilegiada con el don –coloco su mano sobre su vientre- pero…, repetidamente existe la posibilidad de un futuro

―Entiendo

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ume despertó varias horas después. Asustada se sentó sobre su futón y miro hacia todas partes en busca del sujeto que había amenazado su existencia. Mucho más tranquila se alegro al comprobar que se encontraba en la seguridad de su habitación.

―¿Ume? –la llamo suavemente- todo esta bien –acarició su cabeza- ese sujeto nunca más volverá a lastimarte

―¡PAPÁ! –lo abrazó mientras lloraba- ¡tenía mucho miedo! –se aferraba a él- ¡pensé que me lastimaría!. ¡Pero…, pero!… -se desesperaba- ¡no pude obedecer a Himawari san, mi…, mi… cuerpo no se movía! -ashido intentaba tranquilizarla- ¡HIMAWARI SAN! –lo miro exasperada- ¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO PAPÁ?!. ¡¿ESTA BIEN?! –sus ojos se tornaban llorosos- ha sido culpa mía que lo hayan lastimado –se asusto- ¿papá, quién te lastimo? –susurro preocupada-

Llevo su mano hacia el vendaje en su rostro y dudo de tocarlo por temor a lacerarlo más de lo que posiblemente estaba. Sin embargo, la necesidad de alejar su temor no le impidieron al final el arrojarse a sus brazos en busca de consuelo; y de nueva cuenta lloro. Ashido sonría, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía contemplaba a una niña que se expresaba sinceramente y sin miedo alguno. Ahora la pequeña Ume no debería ocultar sus sentimientos tras una máscara imaginaria.

―Tranquila –la apaciguo- Himawari Yuto, se salvo de morir –la alejo de él y la miro- esta descansando aquí en la mansión –le sonrió- también cuando él despertó pregunto por ti y me hizo prometerle que te llevaría con él –suspiro- lo de mi cabeza es el resultado de la intromisión de ayer, no pasa nada –le sonrió- ya estoy mejor

―Si. Papá –dudo- ¿Himawari, también lloro cuándo despertó?

Ashido esbozo una sonrisa y se levanto.

―¿Por qué, no se lo preguntas tú misma? –camino hacia la puerta- le diré a las criadas que te preparen para que lo visites

Se llevo sus manos a su rostro y reprimió el deseo de sollozar. Y anduvo varios metros hasta que se topo frente a frente con su Byakuya, él cual lo miraba con cierta dolencia.

―¿Qué harás, Ashido?

―Yo, ya he tomado mi decisión Capitán Kuchiki –paso a su lado- lo que hice en mi pasado no tiene perdón alguno, por ello…, esta vez haré lo correcto

―Actuaste, porque tú intención era ayudarla en su desesperación

Silencio.

―Actúe, porque me enamore de su hermana –avanzo un poco más- y quería creer por un momento que ese ser que crecía en su vientre, yo le había dado vida –sonrió con tristeza al recordar- amar y ser amado es lo más hermoso de esta vida, y lo único por lo que vale la pena existir –afonía- voy a hacer que Ume sea feliz, esta vez

Se alejo por el pasillo. Byakuya estuvo tentado a voltear cuando él le revelo su propia verdad. Más se contuvo, durante todo el tiempo que Ashido había estado viviendo en la mansión rara vez intercambiaban palabras. Fue la mejor forma que ambos encontraron para soportarse mutuamente.

―Muchos se enamoraron de ella –camino- sin embargo, el corazón de Rukia solo se lo entrego a un hombre –se detuvo en la puerta principal de la residencia- ¿dime Kurosaki, puedes ahora negar ese sentimiento?

Minutos más tarde Ume y Ashido entraron a la recamara designada para la escolta de la pequeña. El hombre se sorprendió y con un gran esfuerzo se sentó sobre el futón, para recibir decorosamente a sus invitados. Y, se tranquilizo en sobre manera al ver sin daño alguno a la niña.

―¡Recuéstate! –le ordeno- la Capitana Unohana ha curado sus heridas, y le ha hecho una revisión hoy más temprano –se detuvo junto a la puerta- menciono que debe descansar, para sanar prontamente

―¿Ashido sama?

Por prestarle atención al Teniente no percibió cuando la chiquilla se le acerco y le entrega un ramo de flores blancas, como muestra de cariño. Himawari sonrió abiertamente y las tomó solemnemente en sus manos mientras percibía el dulce aroma de las lilis.

―No se hubiera molestado…

Se quedo pensativo, miro a la pequeña con duda y no supo como debería llamarla. Abrió su boca y luego la cerró al no encontrar una forma para dirigirse hacia ella.

―Te lo dije ¿no? –le reclamo sutilmente la niña- como quería que me llamarás

―¡Eso era el día de su cumpleaños! –se asusto- yo…

―Yo te lo pedí –se sentó a su lado- no te lo ordene- abrazó su conejo- por favor, Himawari san –susurro- quiero…

―Como usted diga, señorita Ume –suspiro derrotado- era más sencillo cuando usted me gritaba "tonto", que el verla con esa mirada tan triste

―Himawari san, lo siento mucho –quiso llorar y se aferro con mayor desesperación al peluche- ¡si yo hubiese corrido cuando me lo pediste, tú no estarías lastimado!

El hombre suspiro.

―Independientemente de que si lo hubiese logrado, ese sujeto me habría herido de cualquier forma –coloco las flores sobre su regazo- yo me alegro de que no este herida

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, sin encontrar una forma de continuar la conversación de hacia solo minutos. Finalmente luego de algún tiempo, era necesario el romper la tensión acumulada en el diminuto espacio.

―¿Se acuerda que paso cuándo ese sujeto se le acerco, señorita?

El hombre herido contemplaba de reojo al Teniente, quien al parecer se encontraba bastante tranquilo de la situación desarrollada hasta el momento.

―Algunas cosas –rasco confundida su cabeza y rechisto molesta- el kenseikan me pica- se lamento y suspiro- recuerdo, que quería que gritara y –dudo- dijo unas palabras muy extrañas y…, y… -cavilaba confundida y coloco sus manos bajo su mentón- y…, que al final pude gritar, pero… no recuerdo bien que fue lo que dije

Lo miro confundida y ella frunció el ceño notablemente, y una mueca única de su padre se formo en su rostro. Ume se levanto y caminaba con rapidez alrededor del hombre lastimado. Himawari contemplaba su andar una y otra vez, de cuando en cuando le daba miradas furtivas al hombre junto a la puerta.

―¡Grite por ayuda! –recordó alegre y se le acerco- le pedía ayuda a…

Silencio.

―Al Capitán Kurosaki

Le dijo Himawari con total tranquilidad que lo único que consiguió fue hacerla dudar mucho más.

―Si –afirmo con su cabeza también- le grite a Kurosaki kun –miro a su padre- Kurosaki kun –sonrió- le tengo que dar las gracias por llegar a salvarme ¿verdad papá? –lo miro con alegría- porque se que hubo un momento, en que sentí que él estaba ahí por mí

―Ume –camino y se coloco a su altura- el Capitán Kurosaki esta en un misión muy importante para la Sociedad de Almas –le informo- se irá el día de hoy antes de que anochezca y no se sabe cuando es que volverá

―¿Por qué? –se entristeció visiblemente- ¿por qué, papá? –se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas- ¿por qué? –repetía- ¡¿PAPÁ?!

Acaricio su rostro con ternura, Ume no podría compréndelo ahora.

―Él, así lo ha decidido

―¡NO! –le negó con su cabeza- ¡KUROSAKI KUN, NO HARÍA ALGO ASÍ! –lloro- ¡ÉL…, ÉL… ME LO PROMETIÓ!

Corrió por la habitación llevando consigo a su conejo. Los dos hombres se quedaron completamente solos y miraban la puerta por donde la pequeña había desaparecido.

―¿Por qué se lo ha dicho –le reclamo- Ashido sama?

―Tu mismo lo has dicho –se levanto- Ume ha cambiado gracias a él, y ya no tiene miedo de decir lo que siente –sollozo- ella, es la única que podrá hacerlo recapacitar y comprender que no esta solo -camino- que nunca lo ha estado

Abandono la habitación dejando solo a Himawari Yuto, el cual se centro en sus pensamientos. Instantes después se carcajeo sonoramente, hasta que el dolor le hizo mermar su gran esfuerzo.

―¡Corra, marche señorita! –sonreía- no deje escapar esta felicidad que usted se ha formado por sí misma. Ume, ¿no te has dado cuente que fuiste tú quien lo eligió? –suspiro y se entristeció- Ashido sama, usted también ha cambiado –se recostó- ahora encontró por sí mismo la motivación para continuar dándole fuerza a su promesa hecha a Rukia sama… -cerró sus ojos- al igual que su persona, yo fui elegido por ella desde un inicio para cuidar de la niña –sonrió memorando- deseaba que alguien más que usted cuidase de su felicidad señor, se olvido que usted también es un ser humano –comenzaba a quedarse dormido- la orden del Capitán Yamamoto no fue mi verdadera motivación, sino mi propio deseo de ver sonreír a la señorita Ume en verdad

Ella corría lo más rápido que sus piernas y kimono se lo permitían. Algo muy difícil de hacer con tantos accesorios indispensables en su vestimenta, el aire le faltaba y le costaba respirar; y en su andar se golpeaba constantemente contra los transeúntes en la calle principal del primer distrito. E inesperadamente resbalo desplomándose sobre un gran charco de barro fresco, por fortuna su peluche aterrizo a unos metros lejos de ella. De inmediato la gente a su alrededor intento acercarse para auxiliarla, pero al ver el kenseikan retrocedieron temerosos de recibir alguna represalia. Y formaron un circulo a su alrededor. Ume se levanto y limpio con su palma su rostro con diligencia, al terminar y buscando alguna parte limpia en su ropa para quitarse la suciedad de sus manos, termino por ensuciarse. Al final se quito el símbolo de nobleza de su cabellera y lo arrojo al suelo, en último lugar aflojo su atuendo; volvió a emprender su marcha hacia la puerta del oeste que daba el acceso a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, sin olvidarse del conejo al cual mantuvo a una considerable distancia a fin de evitar que también se manchase. Luego de tan largo recorrido observo los edificios y alegre corrió hacia ellos. Sin embargo, el guardia de la puerta se apareció y le impidió el continuar.

―Lo siento –se sentó- pero esto no es un lugar para que los niños jueguen –rasco su cabeza- ve hacia atrás, si quieres pasar el tiempo

―¡Yo tengo que pasar! –lo reto- ¡tengo!…

―No me vengas con eso pequeña –coloco sus manos en el suelo- yo soy Jindabô guardián de Hakutōmon (1) y…

―¡TENGO QUE PASAR! –reitero- ¡si no me doy prisa él!...

―¡VE A CASA! –le exigió con su paciencia al límite- ¡NO ME HAGAS DARTE UNAS PALMADAS!

―¡NO!

E intento pasar a su lado, más la pronta respuesta del guardián no le dio tregua alguna. Estaba un poco más que irritado ante la negativa de la niña.

―¡En serio, me estas haciendo enfadar y!…

―¡JINDABÔ! –lo llamaron- ¡no seas tan descortés con la pequeña! –silencio- ¿es que aún no la reconoces?

―¿Cómo, Kuukaku sama?

Observo con detenimiento a la niña y al instante percibió por completo su identidad. Al inicio no la reconoció debido a la suciedad que mostró en su primer encuentro, muy lejos de lo que había escuchado en los nobles. Sin contar con su carácter y actitud tan poco educada.

―Kuchiki dono…

De nueva cuenta trato de pasar, sin embargo el corpulento hombre volvió a detenerla y le negó suavemente con su cabeza.

―No importa, si eres una noble y de la familia Kuchiki –susurro- pero…, es mi deber y obligación el negarle el paso a todas aquellas almas que no formen parte de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, Kuchiki dono

El labio inferior le temblaba y aún sostenía al conejo que su madre tanto amaba. En ese momento, sintió Ume que toda esperanza se desvanecía, al final el muñeco cocho contra el suelo.

―Yo…

Las lágrimas comenzaban a ser visibles y daba algunos pasos dubitativos hacia el sujeto.

―Lo siento…, este es el final de tu camino pequeña

―¿Ume?

Llego Ashido y se coloco a unos tres metros de distancia de la niña. La contemplo en silencio y espero para ve que es lo que haría. No obstante, la chiquilla miraba al guardián de la puerta y no volteo a verlo a él.

―¡Corrí…, hasta aquí! –le costaba hablar- ¡me caí y me levante y…, y…, llegue –silencio- pero…, pero… -lloro sonoramente- ¡KUROSAKI KUN!. ¡KUROSAKI KUN!. ¡KUROSAKI KUN!

Gritaba una y otra vez, esas acciones generaron que los pocos transeúntes observaran la impotencia de la niña. Jindabô desearía dejarla pasar, y aunque lo hiciera ella jamás llegaría a tiempo; en cuestión de minutos Kurosaki se iría. No importaba cuanto corriese la niña, todo estuvo perdido desde el inicio. Kuukaku miraba a Ashido, el día de ayer se entero de que Ume en realidad era hija de Ichigo y no supo que más hacer.

―¡KUROSAKI KUN!

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Fue algo percibido por todos los presentes junto a la garganta que la abriría el paso hacia Hueco Mundo. Se giro por completo al reconocer al ser que emitía ese rastro constante de poder espiritual, el cual venía de la puerta del oeste.

―¿Qué harás?

Volteó hacia su Teniente, la cual lentamente se paro frente a él. Más él, aún no hacia ni decía nada en lo absoluto; y el silencio se hizo eterno para casi todos los presentes en esa colina. Los Capitanes y Tenientes restantes esperaban su respuesta.

―Ella, no me necesita

Paso a su lado. Esas palabras decepcionaron a la gran mayoría y más a Byakuya quien se había esperanzado a un milagro en el último momento, y temía haberse equivocado. De forma sutil y desapercibida por los demás Restu sujeto su mano y lo sereno, dándole a entender que no esta solo. En un verdadero arrebato de su parte, Inoue camino con ira, le detuvo el paso a su Capitán y en un momento de rabia le propino una muy necesaria bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Orihime no se sintió mal en lo absoluto por haber levantado su mano contra un amigo. Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás debido al fuerte impacto contra su rostro, se llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla e instintivamente le rehuyó la mirada avergonzado.

―¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO MÁS, CONTINUARAS NEGANDO LOS HECHOS?! –silencio- ¡ICHIGO! –vocifero herida- ¡ya lo sabes! –lo señalo con fuerza con su índice- ¡Uryū te lo dijo anoche!. ¿Cierto? –afonía- ¡Ume chan te llamo ayer por la tarde, y lo hace hoy también! –indico hacia el oeste- ¡si te vas ahora, así sin decirle adiós a tu hija! –mutismo- ¡tú nunca te lo perdonaras!… -respiraba agitada- ¡y volverás a comete el mismo error! –lo miro dolida- ¿te vas, por qué no eres capaz de encarar la realidad que tendrás que vivir ahora?

―¡NO!

Y retiro con poca sutileza la mano de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que la miraba con una gran determinación por su palabra exclamada. Y de inmediato Orihime contemplo le decisión en su rostro, algo que solo Rukia le daba cuando él más lo necesitaba.

―¡NO ESTOY HUYENDO!

Miro a todos en la colina, y la fuerza de sus palabras ya no generaban duda alguna en los presentes.

―Entonces, debes ir con ella… -le sonrió- Ume chan te esta llamando –afonía- ¿puedes sentir su dolor aquí? –toco su corazón- ella, ya ha perdido a su madre y no hay forma alguna de traerla de vuelta –suspiro- no hagas que también pierda ahora a su padre

―Ve, idiota estúpido –continuaba con los últimos detalles- faltan unos veinte minutos para que todo quede perfecto

―¿Kurotsuchi?...

―No me hagas perder mi tiempo –lo ignoro- ¡vete ya!

―¿Qué harás Kurosaki? –indago el noble-

―Byakuya…

―Ya una vez perdiste Rukia –suspiro con pesar- tal y como ha dicho tu teniente, no pierdas ahora a tú hija

En un solo instante desapareció en un paso veloz. Orihime llevo sus manos hacia la altura de su corazón y ahí las mantuvo algunos instantes más. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al percibir sutilmente esa esencia en el aire y sonrió con tranquilidad. Finalmente había entendido el actuar de su amigo, tal como se lo había dicho, él no estaba huyendo… Tan solo deseaba proteger lo más valioso para él. Aunque ciertamente no de la mejor forma.

―¿Orihime? –lo llamo el pelirrojo- eso…

Ella volteó y le externo una gran sonrisa a los demás en la colina, para que finalmente sus sentimientos cedieran y se permitiese llorar.

―Todo estará bien –les informo- Ichigo, nunca pensó en abandonar a Ume chan –limpio su rostro- esta intentando protegerla y ha traído a los únicos que pueden ayudarla ahora. Todo esta bien…

―¿Creí, que no eras sentimentalista Kurotsuchi?

―¡Zaraki! -se indigno- es solo que no quiero que por alguna estupidez de su parte pierda mis muestras

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¡ICHIGO IDIOTA!. ¡ICHIGO TONTO!. ¡TONTO!. ¡TONTO!. ¡TONTO!. ¡IDIOTA!

Su garganta le dolía terriblemente a causa del esfuerzo, hacia momentos que había dejado de llorar; pero la sensación de sentirse traicionada por él la embriagaba por completo y no le permitía el tranquilizarse. Él le había hecho una promesa y le juro que nunca se la rompería, por ello Ume creyó en él.

Finalmente Ichigo llego. En ese momento ella dejo de gritar. Al varón le sorprendió el verla hecha un verdadero lío, y estaba seguro que esa imagen le desagradecería por completo a su tío. Cuando tan solo un paso los separaba al uno del otro, con premura y premeditación Ume se acerco a él le propino un puntapié muy doloroso en su espinilla. Lo que ocasiono que en el acto el hombre se agachase en un intento por apaciguar el naciente dolor. Esa era la forma de hacerle pagar por lo que sentía en su corazón.

―¡Kurosaki, tonto! –susurro- ¡Ichigo idiota!

Su rostro rojo de tanto esfuerzo fue lo primero que contemplo cuando la observo a conciencia, también lo fue el camino que sus lágrimas recorrieron con insistencia. De entre su uniforme, tomo un pañuelo y limpio algo de la suciedad del rostro de la pequeña.

―¡Me lo prometiste! –le reclamo- ¡lo hiciste! –su mirada se ensombreció -¡HICISTE UNA PROMESA! –quiso llorar una vez más, pero se contuvo- Kurosaki kun…

Le temblaban sus labios al hablar. El rostro de Ichigo se enterneció y coloco una de sus manos sobre la cabeza e hizo que ello lo mirase.

―Es algo que debo hacer, Ume –le susurro-

―¿Por qué?

Ichigo le sonrió y reprimió lo que sin lugar a duda hubiesen sido sus lágrimas, sabía que su rostro mostraba mucho mejor que sus palabras sus sentimientos. Y el nudo en su garganta no lo ayudaba.

―Porque yo…, porque yo… -miro el cielo buscando tranquilizarse- quiero…, proteger lo más valioso que tengo en este momento –bajo su rostro y acaricio su mejilla- y para eso, debo irme. Ume

―¿Por qué?

Ella simplemente no comprendía que era lo que él le decía.

―Ya te lo he dicho –reitero- Ume…

Silencio.

―¿Vas a volver, verdad? –lo miro esperanzada- ¿Kurosaki kun?

Bajo su mirada y contemplo es suelo, ni el mismo sabía, si seria prudente regresar algún día. Cuando acepto la propuesta no estaba en sus cabales, ni siquiera había podido dormir. Toda la noche y el transcurso del día se mantuvo cavilando lo sucedió, intentando razonar todo lo suscitado hasta entonces. Luego de un tiempo, el silencio fue la única respuesta que la pequeña recibió y ello la entristecía; se alejo y camino hacia su conejo.

―Ten

Le iba a entregar su peluche.

―¿Me lo regalas?

Se impresiono y antes de que lo tomase, Ume se lo arrojo con agresividad al rostro. El cual aterrizo a un lado de Ichigo con la cara hacia arriba.

―¡Claro que no, tonto! –negó con su cabeza- ¡es un préstamo! –le indico solemnemente- así, que más te vale que me lo devuelvas –se cruzo ufana de brazos- si…, no lo haces mamá se enfadará mucho contigo y yo también –exclamo molesta- Kurosaki kun –dudo- ¿me prometes que volverás a casa?

―A casa –pensó- ¿qué debería hacer Rukia –oro mentalmente- dame una señal o algo, no me abandones ahora…, necesito de tu consejo –meditaba-

―Kurosaki kun ¿sabes algo? –jugaba de forma nerviosa con su dedos- hace tiempo yo…, yo… -lo miro- escuche que mi tío decía que tu quisiste mucho a mi mamá hace tiempo –le sonrió con ternura- y…, yo también te quiero mucho ahora…

Y esta ocasión fue Ume quien lo abrazo. La calidez recibida en ese gesto tan sincero, fue tan distinta de cuando ella se desahogo su dolor con él. Ahora era su hija quien le suplicaba que ahora fuera él quien liberase la angustia de su corazón. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, más aún así, mantuvo la pasividad frente a ella. ¿Acaso Rukia le decía que ella siempre estuvo a su lado, aunque fuese incapaz de de verla, sentirla o llamarla?. Ahora que recapacitaba a consciencia, no había sido él quien en los momentos de verdadera desesperación de Ume había sido capaz de llegar siempre a tiempo por ella. Lo que una vez pensó que eran coincidencias, ahora lo llamaba destino.

―Gracias, Ume –acariciaba su cabello- muchas gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, yo…

―Tú, has hecho mucho más por mí Kurosaki kun –le sonrió- gracias a las cosas que me has contado sobre mi mamá, ya no tengo miedo de enfrentar a los ancianos –giro sobre sí misma- por eso, -tomo aire- desde ahora yo decidiré lo que quiero hacer, sin temer nunca más

Ichigo le sonrió también.

―Tú mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti

―Lo se –se jacto- se que mamá me protege donde quiera que este

―¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestiono impresionado-

―Porque ella te envió aquí, conmigo

―Ume…

La pequeña se acerco y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Las palabras de su hija le generaron una sensación de paz más allá de lo que se imaginaba. Realmente, ella era única; tal como su madre.

―Mi papa, siempre me ha dicho que cuando uno le dice hasta luego a una persona que apreciamos mucho –suspiro- le tenemos que dar un beso de buen viaje

―Gracias

Tomo al conejo y se le levanto. Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente.

―Cuídala mucho Ashido –mimo la cabellera de la niña- en ti, deposito todas mis esperanzas futuras

―Kurosaki, soy yo quien debería…

―No –lo refuto- lo has escuchado –silencio- además, yo ya le hice una promesa –le guiño un ojo de forma juguetona a la niña- volveré Ume, algún día yo regresaré y te contaré todas las cosas que desees saber sobre tu mamá –tomo aire- y te doy mi palabra que él día que vuelva te devolveré a Chappy –le sonrió- ¡por favor, todos ustedes protéjanla! –susurro-

De la misma forma en que llego desapareció. Poco antes de que Kuukaku arremetiera verbalmente por haber sido ignorada, el sonido de alguien sonando su nariz arruino la atmosfera mágica del momento experimentado. Lo cual ocasiono que todos los presentes mirasen al responsable de tal falta de tacto.

―Esto es mejor que cualquier manga que haya leído antes –tomo otro pañuelo- en ningún shonen he visto algo así

―Eso es obvio, Love –le reprimió- el shonen es el género de acción dedicado a los varones

―Tranquila, Lisa no hay necesidad de alterarse –se defendió-

Una mujer rubia camino con premura hacia la pequeña, se agacho y tomo concierta brusquedad el mentón de la niña. Ladeo su cabeza un par de veces, mientras la examinaba detenidamente al final rechisto.

―¡Madre mía! –la soltó- no creí cuando ese cuatro ojos nos dijo que eras idéntica a ella –se levanto- tal parece, que no has dicho ninguna mentira

―¡Creíste que les diría algo así, Hiyori san!

Se sintió ofendido.

―La Sociedad de Almas te pudo haber enviado, Ishida

Antes de iniciar una conversación sin sentido con la rubia, se aproximo hacia Ashido, quien no daba crédito ante el hecho de tener a esas personas frente a él.

―¿Ishida?

―Tengo un permiso autorizando su ingreso a la Sociedad de Almas –le mostró el documento- así, que no hay necesidad de preocuparse –acomodo sus anteojos- Kurosaki previo todo lo que Ume necesitaría para llegar a donde ella desee

Instantes después otro blondo camino hacia ella, el cual tenía una boina y una enorme sonrisa que prácticamente enmarcaba por completo su rostro, se agacho.

―¿Estás preocupada por él, Ume chan? –le inquirió curioso- ¿temes que no regrese?

Ella movió negativamente su cabeza y volteó hacia la Corte de los Espíritus Puros.

―Kurosaki kun, me prometió que volvería –susurro- me dijo –lo miro con determinación- que cuando volviese me seguiría contando más historias de mamá –le sonrió gentilmente- y, yo se que cumplirá sus palabras –toco él corazón del hombre- yo siento que aquí –le señalo- que él estará bien –suspiro con tranquilidad- así que solo debo esperar, gracias

―¿Por qué, me has agradecido. Si, yo no he hecho nada?

―Porque me has llamado por ni nombre –le sonrió nuevamente- me gusta cuando las personas me tratan con naturalidad

―En ese caso, puedes tú también llamarme por ni nombre –extendió su mano- me llamo Hirako Shinji –se alegro- y nosotros somos los vizards

―¿Vizards? -tomo su mano- que nombre tan raro

―Dime, Ume chan. ¿Te gustaría pasar por esa puerta? –señalo hacia atrás- o ¿quisieras quedarte de este lado?...

―Yo…, yo… -miro a Ashido y luego a él- quiero ayudar a proteger a los que yo quiero –se sincero- quiero trazar mi propio camino y no arrepentirme por ello

―Buena respuesta Ume chan –se levanto- por esa razón un idiota que conocemos nos casi rogó –rodó sus ojos- con ayuda de un cuatro ojos, que cuidemos lo más valioso para él

―¿Quién ese idiota? –tomo su mano- ¿y qué quiere proteger?

―Eso deberás descubrirlo por ti misma. Ven te presentaré al resto de mis amigos –se detuvo- ¿pero sabes algo Ume chan?. Cuando pases tras esas puertas encontraras a mucha más gente que conocía a tu mamá –continuaron su marcha- y a todos ellos puedes preguntarles sobre ella

―Lo se…, pero las historias que Kurosaki kun me contaba sobre mamá se que serán las más emocionantes

―Eres un amor –estaba feliz- será imposible no amarte

―Te esperaré Kurosaki kun, así que por favor vuelve…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Epilogo_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Déjenme soñar con un poco de Unohana y Byakuya.

+ Antes que nada gracias por leer la historia, y espero que puedan encontrar el trasfondo de la narración, tome dos hechos que sucedieron a mí alrededor como inspiración. El primero de ellos fue una conocida que perdió a su bebé, dos meses ante de dar a luz, el segundo fue sobre un compañero en la universidad que se entero sobre su hijo cinco años después.

+ El título hace referencia a una leyenda que menciona que a veces buscamos la felicidad en todas partes menos en donde realmente debemos hacerlo, es decir que esta siempre a nuestro lado y no la vemos hasta que es muy tarde.

+ Ichigo no esta huyendo, el comprendió que si se desata una nueva guerra Ume tendría que luchar. Ya que sin lugar a duda la obligarían a formar parte de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Ya ha perdido a Rukia, no puede ahora perder a su hija.

+ Elimine la escena donde Ishida llega con los vizards y les externa el pedido de Ichigo. Desde mi punto de vista le habría restado el impacto de saber que ellos serán quienes entrenen a Ume.

+ Y se que hay varios puntos que quedan en el aire, principalmente sobre los personajes secundarios. Pero para cerrar el "círculo" digamos, tendría que dedicar un solo capítulo a ellos. Y la narración no se centra en sus personajes.

+ Las demás dudas que se generen las responderé pronto. El epilogo esta hecho desde el inicio, así que la actualización será en una semana. Agradecería mucho el que todos ustedes me externaran sus impresiones sobre el texto completo. Les aseguro que el verdadero final, es algo de lo más emotivo.

+ Y, lo más importante y de mayor duda. Desde mi punto de vista y razonándolo a consciencia, es ilógico que cualquier persona le revele a Ume la verdad justo ahora. Ella apenas ha comprendido sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo, y toda su vida ha llamado "papá" a otro hombre; no es creíble que le digan quien es su padre en verdad y ella salte feliz a sus brazos. Al menos si a cualquiera de nosotros nos lo dijeran ahora, no lo aceptaríamos y tendríamos miedo. Se necesita tiempo y madurez.

* * *

**Glosario:**

(1) Hakutōmon, puerta oeste

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	8. Epilogo

**REEDITADA**

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viviendo Mentiras**

**(Living Lies)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Epilogo**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Nunca puedes planear el futuro a través del pasado."_

-Edmund Burke-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Aterrizo en un hermoso paraje de la Corte de lo Espíritus Puros. Cuando alzo su vista, contemplo los restos del Altar de Sacrificios del Soukyoku (1) y se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando asevero que el lugar estaba completamente transformado a lo que fue en antaño. Para el momento que lo observo, el lugar estaba lleno de una espesura verde, plantas de varios colores y hasta animales pequeños; contrastaban duramente contra la aridez que él recordaba. Al parecer hacia años que fue abandonado por completo, y una peculiar enredadera había hecho de las suyas; para cubrir por completo el gran marco de madera.

Caminaba mientras mantenía la vista hacia el Altar de Sacrificios. ¿Realmente se había ido tanto tiempo?...

Suspiro.

Cuando menos agradecía que en su equipo de viaje, previo los juegos extras de ropa. O solo Dios sabe como hubiese arribado.

Hablando de llegadas, externaría una clara y firme "sugerencia" hacia la forma en que era recibido un Capitán en misión luego de años. No se esperaba una fiesta, pero si cuando menos a un alma para saludarlo. ¿Acaso, ya se habrían olvidado de él?. Coloco su equipo en el suelo y se estiro, agradecido por primera vez en años de no tener que cuidar su espalda.

De pronto escucho unos pasos.

Y…

Por solo un instante le pareció el observar a Rukia caminar hacia él.

Esta mujer tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, aunado a la felicidad desmedida de su rostro al mirarlo. Parpadeo un par de veces, para asegurarse que no era una alucinación de su parte. El regocijo de Ichigo aumento, cuando constato que luego de ese hecho la figura no se desvanecía. Finalmente, la sensación de gozo se transformo rápidamente en una de tranquilidad y satisfacción paterna; cuando comprendió en la totalidad quien era realmente ella. Era ya toda una señorita. A diferencia de su madre era más alta, su cabellera le llegaba debajo de la cintura, la cual la sujetaba con una cinta blanca al final. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresiono fueron sus ojos. Eran exactamente iguales a los de Rukia. En definitiva comprendió las palabras de su progenitor. "_Los padres…, nunca deben pensar mucho en proteger lo más valioso para ellos" _y supo que había hecho lo correcto, le había dado un verdadero futuro a su hija.

Ume se detuvo a tan solo dos pasos de él.

―¡Hey!

Fue el torpe saludo de la fémina.

―¡Hey!

Fue su tosca respuesta. Los pájaros a su alrededor cantaban, y para la desgracia de Ichigo todas las escenas que se imagino, tantas noche en Hueco Mundo sobre su reencuentro no le servían en lo absoluto. A su boca, no le llegaba ninguna palabra.

―Ahora soy un dios de la muerte –le presumió- y hace mucho que pude pasar por la puerta de Jindabô san

―Es bueno saberlo, pero me di cuenta desde que te vi con el uniforme. Ume –llevo una de sus manos tras de su nuca- ¡oh, es cierto! –se agacho y hurgo en su equipaje- me asegure de traerlo de vuelta –se impacientaba al no encontrarlo- ¡ah! –se alegro- ¡sabía que estaba aquí!

En todo ese momento, Ume lo miraba de forma muy curiosa. Al final Ichigo le mostró el muñeco, que hacia tanto ella le había prestado.

―Esta un poco maltratado, pero… -se defendió ante un posible reclamo- le pediré a Ishida que lo arregle –esbozo una sonrisa incómoda- ¿aún no esta muerto, cierto?

Ume sonrió al tomar a Chappy. En su rostro se manifestaban una serie de sentimientos encontrados, le faltaba un ojo, estaba sumamente sucio y desgarbado. Y, eso no le importo en lo absoluto; tan solo agradeció el que le cumpliese la promesa de volver.

―Por supuesto que Ishida san continua aquí –metió su dedo en la abertura del ojo faltante- sigue peleando por tontería y media con su Capitán, aunque ahora cada vez se ignoran más –coloco boca abajo al peluche- es más pequeño de lo que recuerdo –se extraño- tenía la idea de que era más grande

Ichigo sonrió.

―Claro, en ese momento era de la mitad de tu tamaño –se alegro al recordar- eras una niña pequeña

Ambos se miraron durante algunos minutos en total silencio. Sencillamente no habían palabras para describir tan mágico reencuentro.

―He pasado mucho tiempo meditando y, creo…, creo –reitero- que mi mamá no amaba tanto a este muñeco

Él no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

―¡¿Bromeas?!... ¿no? –se impresiono- Rukia adoraba de una forma casi enfermiza a Chappy o a cualquier cosa parecida a los conejos y…

Ume le negó con su cabeza y le pidió de esta manera que dejase de hablar. A su propia sorpresa, observo como ella abría lentamente el cierre secreto de su peluche; de ese hueco íntimo extrajo un objeto muy conocido por él. La impresión fue desmedida, esa noche cuando lo dejo sobre su tumba había renunciado al recuerdo y al significado en sí de la joya misma. Nunca había hurgado en el peluche, por lo que todos esos años había estado protegiendo también un deseo viejo sin saberlo. No necesitaba preguntarse el como había llegado. ¿Más bien si Ume sabría, para él lo que significaba?.

―Me parece… -bajo su rostro y quedo oculto por parte de su cabellera- que mamá –lo contemplaba –que mamá –repitió- amaba mucho más al hombre que nunca pudo darle este regalo -alzo su rostro y derramaba lágrimas- hace mucho que investigue sobre este anillo –su rostro perdía el temple- cuando pase por las puertas –lo miro- y…, y…

Ume soltó al peluche y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Se abalanzo contra él y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que lo hico retroceder un paso, sin contar con la sorpresa desmedida por sus acciones; que lo privaron de una respuesta oportuna hacia ella.

―¡Bienvenido, bienvenido a casa… PAPÁ! –enterró su cara en su pecho- ¡hacia…, hacia…, tanto…, tanto tiempo que deseaba decirte estas palabras! –lloraba de alegría- ¡papá! –repitió- te he estado esperando todo este tiempo

Ichigo también se aferro a ella con desesperación, el simple hecho de que ella le dijese esas cuatro palabras lo hicieron el hombre más feliz del mundo. El nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar. Ese era un encuentro esperado por Ichigo, y una necesidad para Ume. Él, lloro también.

Ahora ya no sería un extraño en su vida, ahora él sería su padre.

―¡PAPÁ!

Ichigo alzo su rostro, para admirar las nubes que pasaban. Sus ojos estaban ya hinchados y rojizos. Sin mirar a su hija, supo que ella estaba igual o peor que él. Acaricio su cabeza con una ternura infinita.

―Gracias, Rukia –cerro sus ojos- por dejar que nuestra hija viviese –trago saliva- ahora, te prometo que yo cuidaré de ella. Ya no es necesario que te preocupes más –decía en su mente- te amo

El aleteo de un pájaro los alerto. Miraron el vuelo del ave blanca, la cual paso muy cerca de ellos. Emprendió su marcha en dirección al sol, y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su vista; dejando atrás una sensación de paz en ambos.

―Gracias, mamá

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Les agradezco el haber leído la historia completa**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Hace años que mi mamá murió de un infarto. Y, en ocasiones cuando todo parece que llega al límite de mi propia fuerza, siento que no estoy sola. Es lo que yo quiero creer.

+ Hay solo dos escenas que permanecieron intactas: la despedida de Ume e Ichigo y el epilogo. Definitivamente, no pude haber hecho un mejor final.

**No voy a hacer una continuación, eso es un hecho.**

**

* * *

Glosario:**

+ (1) _Altar de Sacrificios del Soukyoku_, sitio donde Rukia iba a morir en la saga de la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Gracias**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


End file.
